Unwilling Prisoner
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Gaara journeys outside of the sand to the west with a group to gain more allies in the quest for peace. On the trip, he didn't expect to connect eyes with her... she didn't expect to come across a ninja like him or to be fighting herself. As a prisoner and weapon, she will find out if freedom can truly exist for her in this new world or how close she can come to tasting it.
1. Chapter 1

So I have started both jobs now, 70+ hours. I am sorry everyone but I am so tired these days. Being I am basically addicted to writing I won't stop entirely but I am making a lot more mistakes so it is taking a lot more time and re-reading to correct things. I wish you a MERRY HAPPY HOLIDAY SEASON and hope you enjoy this small story I wrote… well maybe not that small but still, not nearly as long as others.

….either way I wrote that bit back in November. I became really busy and never posted the story. Warning this story does show Gaara's attraction to her somewhat early on, more like he just felt drawn to her. I do have another one that is a slow moving romance and trust me they do not just hop right into bed together, it mainly M rating for other things in the story and suggestive text. My computer keeps randomly turning off so I can't guarantee I will be on much.

Unwilling Prisoner

She had to run, to try and reach freedom. Feet splashing and sloshing in the water she could hear their yells but she didn't turn back, the terrain too merciless and unknown. Mud gripped her foot, hair flying out as she began to fall, her arms automatically coming out and catching herself on one of the many uplifted roots to the trees around her. Gasping with quick breaths she pulled on her foot trying to get it free, the force it took sent her stumbling forward but the root kept her from falling under the swampy water. Using the root she climbed over it and continued on trying to keep pushing her body forward, the varying levels of the mucky water kept her from being able to sprint, sometimes trudging waist deep or for short areas only up to her ankles.

The shinobi are still behind her she knows this; they have spread out looking for her. Breaths erratic her muscles worked hard with the extra pressure she has to fight against, tiring her out faster than if she was on dry, flat land. Hollers and shouts met her ears, their insane chatter and reminders that kept fueling her steps. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up, they will be on her before she even sees dry land or definite freedom if she has any.

Footing still unsure, only quick movements could keep her feet from being sucked under. Sweat poured down her skin as her anxiety ran sky high, fear of being caught by them again. Continuing to push through the sludge as it grew deeper she could only focus on her goal and keeping aware of the possibility of running into carnivorous animals and reptiles that would prey upon the easy meal she would likely make. Another shout was closer; they were clearly up in the trees staying well above ground and dry, not having the difficulty she is experiencing. Water thigh deep she took another step wanting to hopefully hide from the nearby eyes but the hidden wire under the surface of the water sent her tumbling forward, feet getting caught on it as she grasped to get hold of the root in front of her but hit her head on it instead, knocking her right out.

The wire led to a secret camp, the vibrations showing someone is over there. With an eye closed another eye formed seeing the figure falling under the surface just as a shinobi with a beak like nose passed overhead through the trees, entirely missing their fleeing captive. A glass formed of a combination of sand and a heat user, used then to see what the eyeball sees. Quiet hand signals showed the plan, only two leaving to investigate the disturbance down the wire, creeping around with stealth as more calls were heard in the area.

A few bubbles rose to the surface before an auburn haired male and dark brunette hauled out the feminine figure, surprising them as her lungs coughed up the gross water that threatens to make her ill if not drown her first. Quickly they retreated to camp, a water user spraying the muddy figure down and waking them up further as their identity was beginning to be revealed when one recognized her. She continued to hack and spit to clear her lungs and clean out her mouth. Heavy breaths were left over as she started to look over the camp with her nerves starting catch, seeing the outfits and serious faces surrounding her, even recognizing them unfortunately.

"A model," one finally said surprised.

"Model," another asked as he looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah Kagome, she is a model, was just at a show in a nearby village. She has been becoming quite famous," he remarked bringing out a magazine with her picture on it while she slowly got on to her knees and looked at all of them feeling uneasy at this sudden turn in events.

"What would a model have to do with those guys," the suspicious one questioned as he studied her closely. "I recognize you," he said slowly, his eyes hardening while hers opened in fear when he took a couple threatening steps.

"Please I didn't have a choice," she put her hands up a little hoping no one will strike her but he tensed further as it was from her hands that they were harmed.

"Oh really," he snorted at her, "so you had no choice but to use your powers against all of us," he didn't sound the least convinced of that.

"Honest," her eyes wide as she now knew her situation is possibly even worse, "they manipulate them to come out."

"Oh and how is that," he narrowed his eyes daring her to explain that one but she looked unwilling to answer that and for good reason. Why would she tell them how they could turn around and use her as well? "See no answer," he felt like that proved her guilty.

About to say something further a hand went around her mouth, a sign to be quiet as they heard someone else approach. "PRIESTESS," a man called out for her, a picture was shown once again on the mirror of a male with orange hair and mauve eyes. "COME ON OUT PRIESTESS, I HEARD YOU ESCAPED BABY. YOU KNOW I AM THE BETTER CHOICE," he looked around, landing in a tree as he searched for a sign of her. "WITH ME YOU WON'T BE FORCED TO MODEL IN THOSE REVEALING OUTFITS," he supplied, still searching, " _unless you want to model them for me in private_ ," his voice grew husky.

Kagome remained quiet knowing this just might prove her innocence. Eyes searching the trees for a sign of him she would hear him in the area but only see him in the mirror. In her mind she really isn't sure if she should put up a fight with this group or not. Still looking for a sign of any other shinobi she carefully trained her ears to still hear anything further from the man with mauve eyes.

"Just come on out and I will keep you safe from them, all you have to do is be my woman," he bargained and waited for a response. "Come on baby I'm sure you are around here somewhere."

He carried on; leaving the area and her mouth was released after a couple minutes. Giving the one guy a look to communicate that was her proof. "I told you," she mumbled. "They kidnapped me after they realized I could be of use to them. If I'm not being forced to model and things to earn money so they can bribe others and buy weapons, then I am being used as a weapon. When I finally had a chance to run I took it but that other guy wants me too for some reason," she looked down at her knees not sure what will happen now.

"What are we going to do Lord Gaara," asked the first guy, the one who recognized her occupation.

Kankuro stepped forward from where he had been behind her after holding a hand to her mouth. "Well if we just let her go they will get her for sure," he looked at his little brother.

Studying her, his eyes found hers when she looked up at him with periwinkle eyes that awaited whatever judgement he decides to cast. "She will come with us," he had already decided.

Seemingly she just traded one pair of shackles for a new set. Shoulders slumping a little in defeat she spoke lowly, "So now I am your prisoner?"

They all focused back in on her, picking up on the depressed tone she used. "I don't have prisoners," Gaara quietly returned as she lifted her eyes to look back up at him confused. "Once we are done here you will join us as we return to the sand. Until you are safe from being hunted down by our enemies you will stay protected in my village. After that you are free to go," he elaborated for her sake when he didn't feel comfortable with the look she cast him, as if he is about to enslave her forever.

"Lucky," another said, "we should be charging her for our services."

"And how would she afford that Tazu," Kankuro interrupted that thought. "I doubt they let her have any of the money she earned," he pointed out. "Besides this is equally beneficial, with her now protected by us they can't use her against us to freeze our movements or shock us."

Kagome still wasn't sure if this not a prisoner thing would last. Looking down at the dirt by her knees she felt cold and worn out, head tender from where she hit it on the root earlier. Her body is littered with scrapes and bruises, not a single one did she care about at the time, the sting from them kept her aware as her cooled down muscles began to feel sluggish. Taking a look over them she could see they haven't had the easiest time, accumulating a few injuries minus this Lord Gaara that looked a little dirty but not injured. She feels guilty but she never wanted to put them in danger in the first place. What will she do if they want her to do the same for them, expect her to fight for their side?

They remained quiet, Gaara giving them silent commands as he searched the area with his sand and eyeball jutsu. With their enemy in the area looking for her they need to get out of plain sight and regroup, Gaara knows they are tired and hungry. Giving the signal to leave, although Kagome didn't know, he engulfed her in sand, carrying her behind him as they launched up into the trees as she struggled not liking the feeling of being so constricted.

Shouts came and the group looked behind them seeing her previous captors in pursuit. So far they didn't know that they have the Priestess, only her face is viewable from the sand which is exactly how Gaara wants it to remain for now. Right now they have the chance that they will give up pursuit to find her but if they see she is in their possession then… He looked behind them and watched as they gave up pursuit just like he hoped. Scouting the area around them as they went he had them keep up pace for a good long while before they came across an abandoned cottage built into a hill. Under his signal the place was scoured and traps were set to help keep them safe. He deposited Kagome inside while his eyes searched the area one more time then followed the rest in, the sand around her depositing back into the large gourd. "We will rest and eat here, a storm is moving in," he looked out the window seeing the clouds rolling in. "After we gather resources we will bunker down; I want no window left easily available to outside eyes. Take care of any injuries as well Shizu," he ordered out.

"You heard him, Tazu and Ken I want you getting the wood, Shizu board this place up," Kankuro ordered out. A couple of them quickly left to scout the area and gather the resources while Kankuro pulled out a scroll and brought out fresh water and pots along with several packets. They need only wait for the wood and they can soon be eating their fill. Kagome sat quietly watching them all go to different tasks as their Lord remained keeping watch from the remaining window that has yet to be fully boarded. Not willing to draw any attention her way she remained silent, feeling a little thankful that the sand had soaked up a lot of the water in her clothes so she isn't quite as cold as before. Unknowingly she now also has a lot of sand circulating through her bloodstream making it so he knows where she is at all times and giving him the ability to manipulate her when needed.

Even with his back turned to her, seemingly only focused on other things he is still studying her not quite convinced that she won't make a run for it later. After everything was set and done with the wind howling outside making the wooden portion of the structure creak, drafts coming in through areas not fully insulated, they were able to relax. A fire was going in the fireplace, food set out to cook as curious periwinkle eyes watched how easily they got it all around feeling a little envious that she doesn't have the ability to do the same. Being placed in the back corner it took longer to feel the heat so she huddled up remaining quiet and rested her head on her knees knowing escape will not be possible at this time. For the most part she was ignored as they chatted amongst themselves still keeping their voices down less they bring attention to the area. Gaara patiently stood occasionally studying this model noticing she is in a similar outfit to what was on the cover of that magazine if you compare how skimpy they both are. The top and bottoms resembling armor but being nowhere near as durable, he isn't sure to what purpose anyone would care for such a thing.

Kankuro stood after dishing out the food, handing a bowl to his brother and then making his way over to the runaway. "Hey you up," he crouched down in front of her having a hard time getting a reading on her with the thick black locks acting as a curtain. "Food is ready," he set it down and decided to leave her be not sure if she might shock him or something.

It became apparent that she had drifted asleep, Shizu bringing out the magazine of the latest fashion show she was in. "I bet she found an opening while dressing for the next show," he gave his best guess and opened the paper to an article about her but had so little to offer so instead focused on the shows she has been in with pictures the editor must have favored the most. Though mostly being in fancy and costume looking lingerie she had done other shoots in gowns and advertising new looks for kunoichi. They could see she has the body and looks for it. "Never would have guessed she'd be the weapon of an enemy. Most are seen living luxuriously and decorating the arm of some rich guy."

"Yeah it is surprising but what do we do with her," Kankuro studied her and tried to not let his eyes linger anywhere too long but with that much skin on display it was hard not to.

"I will take primary responsibility of her," Gaara announced as he ate his food and took notice to the chill still clinging to her. Once done eating the blankets were distributed along with the futons. He draped one around her and set the food aside for later in case she wakes. "Her wounds were not treated," he was unsure about leaving her alone but the wounds are just minor scrapes and cuts.

"I will be sure to check on them when she wakes," he heard one of them say.

"Thank you Shizu," he settled for that and sat down with them a while before they all turned in to rest with the place secured outside.

The fire was fed several logs to keep going through the night, Kagome eventually woke again a couple hours after the rest of them fell asleep, her eyes catching on the food just when her stomach protested shooting hunger pangs through her. Taking a look around seeing them all resting on futons while the fire continued to heat up the place she thought about trying to make her escape but the crack of thunder and pounding rain had her rethinking that thought. Quietly she leaned forward grabbing the dish and began eating. Her stomach finally settled now that she is getting something in it, setting the dish aside when finished she leaned against the corner listening to the storm, her legs stinging in reminder of her reckless escape plan. Purple glowed on her one hand, the other parting the blanket as she slowly healed her wounds. Two pairs of eyes studied her and were ready to spring into action should she try anything but after it was done she relaxed back, closing her eyes only occasionally jumping a little due to the sharp cracks of thunder outside until she fell back to sleep.

It was a stormy morning when the others woke up and began getting around. A box of instant cereal was brought out and whipped into a warm meal. Kankuro once again approached Kagome and nudged her a couple times, stirring her from slumber. "Breakfast is ready, figured you would like something warm in your stomach," he offered her the food as she looked up at him still sleepy.

"Thank you," she said quietly, taking it from him but remaining in the corner. Regardless of what this Lord Gaara had said she still is being held against her will by them now. That essentially makes her their prisoner.


	2. Chapter 2

How did you like the short first chapter?

Chapter 2

Slowly the storm went from a roar to a trickle. She was allowed to relieve herself in the woods behind a bush with them waiting to depart. After slowly approaching them she wasn't sure what to do but next thing she knew he gave similar signals to yesterday and they began to take off, Lord Gaara choosing to carry her himself, the whole thing feeling awkward as they jumped from branch to branch.

The damp atmosphere went from dreary to hot as the sun came out and upped the humidity on them. Kagome almost felt glad for the bikini-like outfit she is donning even though her thick black hair is keeping her hotter than she wishes to be. Sweat trickled down the back of her neck just as it beaded on everyone else's. Not sure where they are going or just what they are doing away from the sand she let the question burn in her mind unsure if they would answer it or not. She isn't entirely sure she cares where they are going, all she knows is the second she realizes there is an opening to escape she is going to take it. Up ahead she could hear the water pounding, it sounded like they are nearing a waterfall.

Feeling the sudden change in altitude they fell from the branches above, his feet landing firmly on the ground with no problem. Finally being let down to her feet she is certain it is now early afternoon by now. "We will continue on foot from here," Lord Gaara said and with a hand firmly on her back she was pressed forward through the trees heading towards the rumbling water.

The tree line was just ahead where she could see lush grass, the dirt path she just noticed they are on turned into stone. This era is so similar yet different from hers. The trees are thicker, the animals sometimes different if not highly exotic looking along with the plant life. Spending most of her time here basically enslaved and trying to run from her captors she has had little chance to really see what is around her and take it in. Stepping into the sun and out of the shadows from the forest she shielded her eyes a few seconds seeing a chain of huge waterfalls creating an arc around a village that sat far down below off into the distance, a rushing river under the elegant stone bridge decorated with what she assumed to be their guardians. Trusting the hand still pressing firmly on her back she let it guide her while she let her eyes take in what looked like paradise in her eyes it was so beautiful.

Studying the waterfalls, the various rocks jutting out from under the falls with the water rushing over it her eyes noticed what appeared to be small caves, even a somewhat path leading up to them. Looking back at these shinobi she tried to judge if they know about them but they were too concerned with looking ahead, their guard still up as they continued to cross this great stone bridge. "What is this place," she finally asked them.

"Valley of the Hidden Waterfalls, also known as The Hidden Paradise Village," Gaara answered her. "They are a peaceful people, it is a courtesy for us to walk the rest of the way to enjoy the setting this place is in," he explained and studied her from the corner of his eyes, his hand feeling the movement of the muscles in her back. He feels curious about her; she wears her emotions freely to the point that he can nearly read everything going on in her mind.

"It is beautiful," she took another glance at the waterfalls as they exited the bridge.

"Why thank you," a man said as he came out to greet them, taking her hand and pulling it to his mouth for a kiss. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company beautiful maiden," the handsome man asked with shining indigo eyes catching the blush on her cheeks.

Stunned for a moment she thought it was Miroku but was shaken out of it when Kankuro spoke feeling none too pleased with his flirting. "We are ninja from the Hidden Leaf that is Lord Gaara, our Kazekage before you."

"I'm Tomari, I will act as your guide," he bowed to Gaara and stood again taking Kagome's hand and pulling her towards him, his grey hair slicked back as he wore a charming smile, "but I must ask who you be fair maiden? You came out of the forest dazzling me with your brilliance; I simply must know the name of someone with such an exotic beauty."

Cheeks flushing as Kankuro looked irked and about to step in and pull the man back away from her. "I'm Kagome," she responded quietly unsure how to proceed. A hand graced her back, Lord Gaara stepping so close she could feel him pressed against the back of her left arm.

"Wait Kagome…" the man said his eyes widening as he looked her over making her flush darker.

"Yes Kagome," Kankuro grouched. "Are you our guide or are you here to serve as a hindrance," he could see his brother has grown displeased as well.

"I am sorry I had not recognized you earlier Lady Kagome," he bowed. "Just one last question," he cupped the hand that he still has captured.

"Yes…" she replied feeling hesitant now.

"Who holds your heart," he asked her seriously.

Taken by surprise again as she blinked at him several times. "Uh no one," she choked out.

"I see," he got up and flashed a brilliant smile as none of the sand shinobi could believe the nerve of this guy. "Then right this way my dear," he gestured completely ignoring the signs that he should not be so comfortable flirting with her. Kankuro nearly blew steam as he followed the guy angry, Gaara's being more veiled although Kagome could nearly feel that he isn't happy so far, his hand now being on her waist in a grip that said nothing is going to remove her from him.

'I swear this guy has some relation to Miroku,' she studied him and reflected on her friend back in a time where she feels she left her heart and freedom. Deciding to test something she brushed her aura up against his getting that familiar feeling of holy powers causing him to look back at her with a knowing look. It nearly made her want to jump and latch on to him, to cling on to something that felt so familiar. 'I miss everyone,' she looked down at the ground below her feet wondering if she will ever see them again and if they are doing okay. 'I hope him and Sango had many kids and a great life.'

Walking along the path down the mountain and then into another forest she could see many exotic birds flying around full of beautiful and vibrant colors. Deer grazed peacefully, lifting their heads up to watch them pass by, tails flicking up a little as their ears twitched. Never has she seen such a beautiful place outside of a picture or painting. Blossoms from the trees floated gently to the ground, the sun still shining brightly overhead lighting up the golden brown walls surrounding the village up ahead. Their group proceeded into town where kids played happily chasing butterflies or having their puppy chase after the stick they are holding. Giggles and laughs surrounded her into a happy atmosphere. 'Wow this village does seem really peaceful,' she took notice to the architecture and water fountains followed by beautiful beds of flowers. Indigo eyes occasionally looked over their shoulder studying her as she remained busy admiring the village, the rest noticed every single time. Cutting straight through town they approached a magnificent building laced with gold and copper. Heading up the steps the guards opened the doors, Tomari leading them inside and down a hall where he welcomed them inside a room.

"You can freshen up in here while I alert my Lord to your arrival," he waited until they were all in and then shut the door giving them privacy.

"I'm surprised they sent a guy like that to greet us," Kankuro stared at the door and then turned back to the others.

Gaara looked over at the door leading to the bathroom. "Kagome you may freshen up while we meet with their Lord, you will be staying the room," he notified her and walked off to the restroom. All of the men quickly used it and just as she was thinking about using it a knock came at the door. Gaara walked over to answer it and looked back at her, "Stay here," and she knows he means don't run off. Biting her lip she watched him disappear into the hallway with the others. Stopping by Tomari he asked, "I would like two guards at this room to ensure her safety."

Blinking he said, "Consider it done," glancing back towards the room as he noticed she did not follow them out into the hallway. Lord Gaara and his men were then escorted to speak with the leader of his village. Once done he gave orders to have two guards follow him, approaching the room and after three knocks he let himself in. "Lady Kagome," he addressed her being more proper, "Lord Gaara has requested we have guards stationed in the room for your protection."

Eyes studying the two men she didn't give him an answer while she realized this is his way of making sure she doesn't try anything while out of sight. Tomari noticed the resigned look on her face and decided to just leave her be for the time being, he could end up angering their Lords if he pries. Seeing him leave the room Kagome walked back into the bathroom and finished getting refreshed, chancing a look outside the window. 'This is my chance to escape,' she looked back at the guards stationed at the door to the room, it is only two of them and who knows when she will get another. Walking out of the bathroom she said, "I'm sorry but he is wrong if he thinks he can keep me prisoner." The guards stiffened, unsure what a barely clothed woman is going to do. "This won't harm you," her hands glowed lavender and blue. With a flash she froze them in place, stopping time around the two guards, "Sorry." Quickly going out the door her racket caught Tomari's attention.

"Lady Kagome," he called down to her. She looked at him with a panicked face and fled the palace. Quickly he rushed to the room seeing the guards as still as statues. "Hey snap out of it!" Seconds ticked by and like they were snapped out of a trance they looked around wildly.

"She disappeared," they panicked at the realization.

"She do something," Tomari questioned them.

"Her hands glowed lavender and blue, she said she refuses to be a prisoner and this wouldn't hurt. The next thing we knew is a flash of her powers and then you were here," the other guard answered.

'Prisoner,' Tomari thought about it and looked out in the hallway in the direction she had fled. With a sigh he said, "Split up and find her, we can't risk angering Lord Gaara or our own Lord."

"Yes Sir," they saluted and left.

Her hurried steps caught many eyes; she has a straight shot to the exit of the village. Just as she reached the gate there was shouting behind her yelling for the guards to not let her pass. Eyes taking in the two standing in her path she lit her hands again noticing more shinobi around her trying to keep her from escape. Digging her feet into the ground she slid to a stop and went into a quick spin letting her power flare out and freeze everyone around her. The move had the jaws dropping on the two guards running up behind her from the room. Taking off in a sprint she put up a time barrier around the village to give her a little time to disappear into the forest, Tomari's eyes were wide as he watched her take this chance and flee.

"How are we supposed to stop her if she can do that," he slowly recovered from his shock and knew now he will have to notify the Lords. Hurrying down the hallways he burst into the meeting room disrupting things as he gave an apologetic bow. "I am sorry Lord Gaara but we couldn't stop her, she fled the village," he felt panicked as he watched him calmly set down his teacup.

"Yes I know," he informed him. "I am sorry for this, we will return shortly."

Lord Gaara turned into sand, it shooting out of the room with his men following after, completely shocked at this quick turn in events. "He knows…" he felt puzzled and turned eyes towards his Lord who elegantly shrugged his shoulders having no idea either about what is occurring.

Racing up the mountain path she looked behind her swearing she had seen sand for a moment. Blinking she focused back on the path before her as she passed the bridge. From here she quickly came upon an uneven path having to slide off a short cliff to another gathering of rocks, climbing them carefully as the mist of the waterfall made it slippery. With several feet to go ahead of her until she is back on a smoother path she chanced a glance behind her almost expecting to see the sand shinobi right there possibly questioning her sanity. It was just her for now it seemed so she kept going and bumped a rock down seeing it hit several jagged rocks that could easily skewer her, the rock hitting the tumultuous water and sinking below the surface. Checking again to see if they have caught up to her she began to think they might not come. Climbing over more rocks and the jagged jut outs of the cliff she paced her way to the smooth yet slippery path, skin becoming wet from the mist. Eyes looking over the caves she went for the biggest one and headed inside quickly to disappear from sight feeling like freedom is right here so long as they don't catch on to the fact she discovered these caves.

A light was down at the other end of the tunnel, her feet picking up speed. Suddenly she was grabbed, her body being swung around to a broad chest as a hand covered her mouth. "I had a feeling you would come here," a familiar voice caught her ears as she struggled. "I had seen you noticed the caves and gambled on which one you would be likely to use for escape."

'Shen,' her mind supplied as she felt her hope dwindle at this new challenge.

"So now the sand shinobi are after ya. Well don't worry and as for the other guys I will take care of them later. Now we should be off, soon you will see I am the much better choice," he felt her struggle in his grip. His voice was echoing in the tunnel, the roar of the waterfall still loud in their ears. Outside Gaara listened with the others.

Finally getting her mouth free she pulled against his arm as Shen drug her with him. "Let me go Shen!"

"Be quiet unless you want to gain more attention," he cut in, voice echoing with the sound of the thundering falls.

Still struggling she felt the rawness of her skin from his strong grip and her twisting and pulling. Covering several hundred feet they finally made it to a narrow ledge, a river raging below into another tunnel going through the mountain. Chancing a look around she yanked harder on her arm giving him a shock of her powers, foot slipping as she teetered on the edge. Before he could grab hold of her she fell screaming and flailing her arms, Lord Gaara and his men racing to the ledge and seeing her drop into the water by a series of more jagged rocks. The river pressed her against a rock, the slippery residue causing her to slide and be tugged away with the current unable to surface for breath until it forced her up nearly hitting her head on the low ceiling of the tunnel.

Gaara left his men to take on Shen while he jumped down to search the waters for her. Eyes catching sight of the tunnel and the fast paced current he jumped back up to another tunnel and sprinted through running out and along the side of the cliff until he found another rock to land on, eyes still searching for a sign of her under the multiple thundering falls. The clang of metal came from the tunnel above, his brother and the others taking on the man with mauve eyes. No sight came of her, the shinobi of the village rushed to the water's edge. Jumping to shore he said, "She fell in, there is an intruder in the tunnel above." Gaara remained searching for a sign of her, dropping his gourd on to the ground, his sand armor rushing off him and finally he dived in under the water checking to see if the force of the water is keeping her body submerged under the fall. With powerful strokes he checked down there taking a journey to the surface for a fresh breath of air then going under again. Her body was nowhere to be found so that led him to think she must have been carried further downstream.

Quickly darting down the water's edge he used the sand to bring his gourd to him carrying it along behind him. Eyes still focused on searching below the surface his feet carried him past the village and towards the other end of the valley, a slender hand breaking the surface caught his eyes before disappearing again as the water rushed towards another tunnel. Leaving his gourd behind on the shore once again he dived under the water pushing his limbs to propel himself through the water faster seeing the bubbles as her mouth opened and body no longer fought the current. He added a burst of speed hands reaching and grabbing her around the waist. Soft black hair took over his vision until he gave a powerful thrust with his legs towards the surface. Vision black again he could see light from both ends of the tunnel as they were tossed around by more rapids, his body shielding her from the unseen boulders. Turning his head to look where they are going he couldn't see much in the light but judging by the sound and quickness he has a feeling they are about to fall…

Taking the chance to check her breathing he could feel nothing come out. Securing his hold on her they entered the light once more and suddenly the water was gone and they were falling… Hand stretched out he tried to bring sand to grab them but they hit the water before it could reach. Cushioning her from the smack of the surface they were back under with a forceful current still pushing them along. Breaking the surface he dragged her body to shore with him both dripping wet. Pushing up he pulled her on to her back and began pumping her chest several times, mouth going to hers blowing breath into her lungs while he kept her lips parted, her body unresponsive. When nothing happened again he went back to pumping her chest trying to force the water out, lips back over hers he blew more oxygen into her lungs. Back and forth he went his body starting to feel his desperation. Another press another breath of air and then her lungs finally started to hack up the water, expelling it on to the ground as he guided her on to her side. Gasping breaths filled her lungs, eyes opening into a blur. His arms pulled her up to rest against his chest, only his pale hand could be made out.

"You nearly died," he said after a couple minutes of her hacking, arms tightening around her as he felt anger at her reckless actions. Still getting his breath under control as well he pulled her up with him and hefted her into his arms. "If not for the fact that I care about your life I could have left you to this fate," he frowned and suddenly felt that regardless he never could have.

Seeing the displeased frown on his face she knew that once again she has been caught. She couldn't honestly apologize when she isn't sorry but she can be thankful that he did save her from drowning. "Thank you Lord Gaara," she kept her gaze averted still upset that she failed to reach freedom.

Sand shot at them, whirling around before reforming into his gourd. "You're welcome," he returned still angry with her. After a minute he said, "I knew you were planning to try and escape behind the waterfall but I had hoped you would change your mind and prove me wrong. I'm more aware of what is going on around me than you might believe," he warned and left it at that focusing on what is ahead of them rather than the barely covered breasts still sporting droplets of water.

"Why keep me prisoner," she asked looking for what he wants her for.

Eyes seeking hers they instead caught sight of her still heaving chest before staring at the mop of wet hair with pink cheeks. "I'm not trying to keep you prisoner I'm trying to keep you safe," he pointed out.

"You're holding me against my will, that is a prisoner," she yelled up at him eyes blazing with her frustration and anger.

Maintaining his calm he continued to walk following the river. "It is either my protection or imprisonment by another. He followed us ever since we left the cabin. I only want your cooperation, not your abilities or anything else I just want to keep you from the enemy." She fell silent for the rest of their journey still feeling like a prisoner. When they reached the outskirts of the village he used some ninja trick to quickly get them back in the room depositing her on the couch. "Remember this, I knew the second you fled from the room and even let you get all the way into the tunnel where I knew he was waiting for you. This time don't run off," he quickly brought her up to speed on the fact that she was failing from the start. Disappearing to the bathroom he slipped off his outer clothes using the sand to soak up the extra moisture while he fixed his hair. Once done he headed back to the door leaving a clone behind, "Now I need to apologize for your actions."

Feeling a little guilty she remained sitting on the couch knowing she possibly just made things more difficult for him and of all things it seems like once she escapes it will just lead her to being captured from another. All the times she attempted to escape her former captors had led her to being caught by Shen, perverts, enemy shinobi, and now this group. Hugging herself she let a tear drift down her cheek her thoughts now on home, a place she misses so much. Why couldn't she just go home, go back to the way things had been? What happened that she is now in this place?

The clone of Gaara watched her quietly not saying a word, eyes focused on that lone tear until more spilled and she covered her face. He isn't sure how to comfort her; it is him that is seemingly turning her into this distraught woman. By the time Gaara returned she had calmed but refused to acknowledge him, instead remaining to her own thoughts as he adjusted to the memory of her tears. Right now he sees no other option but to force her to come with them. She has strong and strange abilities, ones that would be highly sought for by the shinobi world, it is best she be kept under his watch they can't risk her being used against them, the last time nearly killed them. Thinking over her words he had to admit that he in all honesty is keeping her prisoner, she isn't a client paying him for their protection nor does she want it, all she wants is to finally be free but at least he has no intention to use her.

Minutes later his brother and men came in giving her aggravated glares. "He escaped," Kankuro informed him.

"He will undoubtedly be back," Gaara figured.

A knock came at the door so Shizu answered it while Gaara approached. "Your rooms are ready," Tomari informed him.

"Kagome," Gaara called and they all watched her slowly approach still wet and smelling just like the river. The water washed away some of the golden glow that had been sprayed on her for the fashion show, now revealing silvery scars as if something attempted to bite off a portion of her abdomen, a star shaped scar among them as well. Not a single one of them guessed she had something covering the scars but as Shizu took out the magazine to look at the Kunoichi outfits they could all see them looking more pronounced there.

Silently Tomari led them to where they can rest for the night giving each of them their rooms, "Lady Kagome here is yours," he opened it up revealing a more feminine room.

"She is to stay with me," Gaara spoke firmly.

"Right I'm sorry Lord Gaara," he went across the hall and said, "This is your room sir." Frowning a little once they already passed him he felt like maybe he should speak with his Lord. Shutting the door he left to get the rest prepared and maybe see what happens from here.

"Your dinner will be served in the room, your apparel is too indecent," his remark cutting right through her as she turned from him feeling so exposed under his criticizing gaze. Not taking back his words now that they have already been said with truth he grabbed a robe and headed into the bathroom for a shower and to quickly clean his clothes.

Once he was out of the room Kagome sunk down into a corner hugging her knees to her chest, tears springing back to her eyes. What life does she have left to live? Is this all she can expect from here on out if she fails to escape? Drowning would have served her better if this is the lot in life that she has been given…


	3. Chapter 3

And there goes Gaara being a butthead…

Sorry about not updating, I totally forgot. The chapters are already uploaded. Yeah I know it was weird putting it there but would have been worse without it. So what do you guys think, I'm surprised I'm not hearing a thing about this possible Miroku descendant or reincarnation. Either way just trust me, this story is different. I'm not even done typing.

Chapter 3

As Gaara left for dinner he requested her dinner be brought to her leaving Tomari to quickly change things as his Lord had expected to meet this woman that Lord Gaara holds prisoner. This though would give him the time to finally approach her. Quickly making his way to the kitchen area once the Sand shinobi were seated he prepared her dinner quickly adding in a little honey to her tea. It is doubtful anyone will find out about him doing this. Making haste he returned to the room knocking on the door with a call of, "I have dinner Lady Kagome."

"Come in," she called through the door not wanting to risk Lord Gaara thinking she is attempting escape once more.

With all the furniture and other things in the room he was surprised to see her sitting in the corner still a wet mess rather than showering or drying off. "You will end up sick if you don't take care of yourself," his flirty personality absent for the time being.

Averting her gaze she decided to not comment on how she feels about that.

With a sigh he figured she wouldn't care when she looks depressed. Setting the tray down by her he sat with it. "You know I recognize you," he glanced over at her before turning his eyes to the ceiling as he rested his head back. "That little girl whose knee you healed the scrape from is my niece. There were other shinobi around you at that time from some other village. I've seen you in the magazines as well," he tried to hopefully start a conversation that would lead to answers.

"My former captors," she quietly informed him.

Indigo eyes taking a look over her he brought out a magazine that she gained the front cover of, the article speaking about how she went missing suddenly after being seen using strange powers. "I guess I now know how you escaped them."

"Less guards in the dressing room," she fiddled with a strand still not feeling able to eat.

"Why though," he asked seeing her lower those eyes he finds so rare a shade, "why have you been a prisoner?"

Remaining quiet she didn't feel like answering a question that could land her in more trouble. "You remind me of someone, a monk actually. His name was Miroku," she began to share wanting to steer the conversation in a new direction, "he often approached women asking them to bear him a child. His antics often ticked me and Sango off but Sango more so as she held feelings for him. He had indigo eyes and a charming smile that made most women swoon and fall for his flirting. They eventually married and started having kids, the last I knew Sango had twin girls and another on the way."

Understanding the similarity she sees in him he caught on to the past tense term figuring Miroku must have passed away at some point. "After dinner I will get you a fresh set of clothes to sleep in and a robe so you can shower. Just push your current garments into the small laundry shoot and they will get washed up. For now you should eat and keep your strength up. The sand village is days away," he added in.

"You're right," she looked over to the hot meal and moved to sit on her knees, "thank you."

"Consider this in thanks for your kindness before," he smiled over to her.

Thinking back to the little girl remembering her tripping and skinning her knee, when she got back up there were tears in 1her eyes and she wanted to wipe them away. _Her captors were not happy with her actions but she walked a few feet over to the girl giving her a smile. "Don't cry sweetheart, the pain will be gone just watch and see," she beckoned her, hand glowing softly with a pale purple. A few quick seconds ticked by and the scrape healed up, the new skin pushing out the dirt and debris. Wiping off the remaining blood she gave her another smile. "If I say all I want is a smile would you give it," she asked gently._

 _Eyes wide from seeing her knee be healed by the pretty powers she wrapped her arms around the lady's neck giving her a grateful hug. "Thank you!" She chirped in good spirits with a big smile, the tears drying._

" _Now you can go off and play again. Be careful next time," she patted her back seeing the smile on her face._

" _Bye," the little girl waved and ran over to a man. "Did you see what that kind and pretty lady did for me?" After that she knew no more, her captors grumbled and pushed her to keep moving while declaring she can starve the rest of the day._

"How is your niece," she asked feeling a little more comfortable around him.

'Why would someone like her be a prisoner,' he wondered. "My niece is fine; I went to that village with a convoy and visited her while there. She gets to visit me often," he answered her and was happy to see she is eating and enjoying the food he served. "You know this village is still small but it was originally founded by a monk and his family. There is a lot of history behind it actually. If you were going to be here longer I would be able to share it but from what I know you will be departing in the morning to who knows where," he reflected over the history of the village feeling proud of it but disappointed that time is being cut so short. "If you can please keep quiet about my being here I would be grateful, I doubt Lord Gaara would be pleased. I just wanted to keep you company," he looked over into her periwinkle eyes; they looked so innocent not like those of someone deserving imprisonment.

With a hint of a smile she almost felt like she is sitting with Miroku, he has that same presence. "I won't give you away but somehow he knew about my attempt at escaping the moment I put it into action." Flushing a little she quickly apologized, "I'm sorry about that I don't mean to cause you and the guards a problem… it's just…" she stared at her food feeling her slightly uplifted mood washed away.

Placing a hand on hers he said, "It is okay Lady Kagome I understand. Who would ever wish to be a prisoner? If that had been my chance to escape I would have taken it too," he caught her eyes again seeing the extra moisture in there but before anything further could come forth she closed them taking a deep breath. "I wish I could help you," he released her hand and stared off at the door as she went back to eating. After she finished eating he took her tray and left the room handing them off to another servant while turning to go back to her original room and grabbing things from there. "Lady Kagome I have the other items I mentioned," he called through the door and turned the door knob. She stood from her spot as he busied himself with setting it on the end of the bed. "They will soon be done eating the main meal; I'm unsure how much longer you have until they return to the rooms."

"Tomari," she looked over the lavender bathing supplies that she knows will help her relax, "thank you, you're very kind. If we don't speak again like this, then know I wish you well," she received a smile in return.

"I wish you well too Kagome, have a good night," he turned and left so she can make use of the bathroom while the room is only occupied by her.

Turning to the bathroom she took advantage of the time alone, it gave her time to think and calm down. Using a lavender bath bomb she rested in the hot waters, hair twirled up on top her head with a comb, soaking in conditioner. It was almost like being home again, she could almost imagine her mom downstairs cooking while he brother plays, Buyo rested, and her grandfather went through old artifacts that she never appreciated. Almost though wasn't enough… not for her aching heart. "Almost…" she whispered visualizing their smiling faces, hand reaching out wishing she could feel them but it was all in her head. "Mom I wish you were here…" she whispered longingly.

After her bath was finished and she dressed into the robe she sat back out in the other room against the same wall right where the moon shined in, her mind drifting off to the cold and arrogant Lord of the West. The faces of her friends and others of the past were pictured on the face of the moon. This is a new journey, one she has been forced to take alone. A path she has no clue to where she will end up at. Just why is she here…

On his way down the hall Gaara spotted Tomari heading his way likely to help with the cleanup of the dining area. Stopping and narrowing his eyes a little he made the man pause, "If you are going to speak with her then do so in front of me," he ordered, the man looking a little shocked that he knows. "I can sense you through the sand, do so again and I will take offense," he warned letting it sink in before he moved past him as the others came to a stop behind them.

Receiving a few looks from the others he looked back at the ever serious Kazekage. Eyes averting to the floor those indigo pools hardened. Continuing with quick steps he settled on speaking with his Lord soon. He can think of very few options to possibly pull this off.

In the room he found Kagome asleep resting against the wall where the moonlight shines in through the closed window. He could smell the lavender from here on her and hanging in the air within the bathroom where the humidity fogged up the mirrors. Taking a look over at the still made bed he walked over to Kagome and crouched down beside her. Getting an arm under her knees and another behind her shoulders he stood, her head lolling to rest against his chest as she lightly stirred. "InuYasha," she mumbled and he paused after having taken a step. Aqua eyes focused on her rose petal lips as he reflected on the name, 'half dog,' he let it roll around his mind unsure of what significance it held to her. Oddly he felt reassured and comforted even by the fact it is not the name of a lover being she had already answered Tomari that no one holds her heart. She felt lighter than he thought she should be his mind adding in that she doesn't look healthy being this skinny. It could likely be her former captors kept her this way but he decided to pay special attention to it.

In his mind's eye he could remember seeing the beak nosed shinobi laugh as he looked over at them like he is about to claim victory. It stirred his blood wrong making him feel uneasy. The man reached behind him and pulled Kagome stumbling in front of him, shackles clinking as the chains jangled lighting up with a couple hand signs. Those periwinkle eyes held a plea in them and next thing he knew was blue energy shooting at them like lightning and a soft lavender glow accompanying it. The attack had caught him off guard and everything hurt as he was hit with an explosion before the sand could attack. She didn't want to be a weapon and she didn't want to hurt them, he could see it back then and knows it even now. She doesn't want to be a prisoner… but if he could get her to accept his protection then she no longer would be. Somehow he just has to keep her safe because from the second their eyes connected to when he knew what was going on he felt compelled to save her, to be the one she looks at for protection.

Laying her to sleep in the bed next to him he rested his head on a propped up hand taking the time to study her with no anger or distrust in the air between them. Seeing the freshly washed skin he decided he prefers her natural skin tone over whatever had been on her before. All the makeup has been completely washed away leaving her natural beauty behind for him to rake his eyes over like a rare delicacy. Taking a lock of her tresses into his hand he focused on the soft silky texture rolling it between his fingers getting the lavender aroma on his skin. Now that he has little reservations in staring he could see what he figured the high end fashion world considered flaws. They are only small nicks here and there but the shiny appearance of the scars kept him staring. Bringing a hand up to study hers he could feel the fading calluses on her dominant hand causing him to wonder what brought them there, what it was that she did so often that she gained such deep marks in her skin. "What is this I feel when I look at you," he questioned releasing her hand feeling confusion. "I felt haunted by that look in your eyes; I knew you were somehow their weapon. Our paths would have crossed again because I was looking for you," he admitted although it did him no good since she is asleep. Laying his head down on the pillow he let his eyes close seeking the restful sleep he needs from such accommodations. Tomorrow he will have to face these emotions she stirs in him once again. Drifting through slumber during that night they had moved closer together, his arm draping over her and nose buried in her locks. The calming aroma easing worries from their unconscious minds leaving them to the lull of a comforting rest.

Come morning he woke to something he hasn't had such a bad case of in years. It was foreign yet comforting having her pressed against him a leg tangled up with his but the sensitive area down below was not entirely invited. "Kagome…" it was meant to just be a whisper but is more like a moan. Trying to get untangled it brushed against her and she moved right back letting out a small sigh as an arm draped over him. Squeezing his eyes shut he realized her robe has opened giving him nearly as good a view as her outfit would. This couldn't be happening, she has him so aroused and isn't even awake. He must secretly desire her he really could not be sure; it is all so new to him. As it grew painful he gritted his teeth and quickly disentangled himself from her, tucking her back in before he disappeared to the shower, shutting the door behind him and letting the hot water rush over him as he leaned against the wall with a hand on his erection. Unbidden she danced among his thoughts and though he felt it improper he let whatever desires he holds for her cross his mind during those minutes while he pumped his erection gritting his teeth still to keep quiet until the sperm finally shot out. Slightly dazed at how good it felt he realized that is the first time he has ever had a face to such desires. This part of him that is very much a man, not just the Kazekage and former monster, is apparently making itself known but after all of the women he has known why does he just now desire someone and one he only just met? Taking in deeper breaths he calmed his heart and finished washing up seeing the lavender soaps now in the shower too just like he assumed they would be.

Most of the village was still asleep, everything quiet in the palace minus a few servants here and there in the halls. He sat atop the bed as she continued to sleep peacefully. Somehow he began to feel protective of her, possessive even. He doesn't like that other man coming around her, he is glad their business will be done this morning but he is unsure if it will be successful as he can now see the Lord here is unsure what to think of him. Studying her again as the room glowed yellow with the morning rays he felt maybe he could be speak with her so they could learn about one another. This morning will hopefully prove different than yesterday.

The quiet morning soon turned busy as after breakfast was finished he walked out to the gardens with Kagome thinking she might enjoy what he spotted yesterday. "I haven't been able to figure out the best way to cultivate the soil so we could have more gardens and better preserve the oasis back in Suna," he commented as she gently rubbed a petal from a flower between her fingers.

"Suna, so you do live in a desert," she asked in return.

Kankuro and the others gave her strange looks. "You have never heard of the Village Hidden in the Sand… Sunagakure," Kankuro questioned her as Gaara appeared to be at a loss for words.

Eyes running over each of their faces she has a feeling that their home is well known in this era. She couldn't lie or anything, "No," she left it at that.

"I can understand her not knowing about this village but ours is really… something," Shizu commented. "We're not being overly prideful Kagome but you see Lord Gaara is the Kazekage, the leader of our village just as his and Kankuro's father was before them. We are one of the five great shinobi nations which holds a strong alliance with those other four nations. We're travelling to expand our relations and keep the peace with newer and smaller shinobi villages. After the fourth shinobi world war we have come to see those in the alliance as our comrades because through all the pain and suffering we have all endured we can share those feelings and understand each other through them. We all feel love, hurt, and suffer so we want to hopefully someday have the entire shinobi world united to stop the fighting between villages and maintain peace by taking down foes together as a united front."

"That is what this is all about," she swiveled her eyes back to Lord Gaara getting confirmation from him.

Shizu cut back in again, "So you see Kagome we have no interest in war and gaining more power in ways like others obtain it," he hinted. "There is a difference in offense and defense, we now only respond defensively."

"But what brought the alliance, you had just said you were in the fourth shinobi world war," she questioned wanting to get her facts straight.

"Really Kagome," Kankuro decided to take over as he can no longer keep quiet, "I am beginning to think you live under a rock. There is no way you were unaffected by it."

Changing her gaze back to the flower she said, "You would be surprised."

Groaning they all decided now is not the time. "Look we had powerful enemies, some that came back from the dead like Madara. There were over 80,000 of us in the beginning and my brother was one of the leaders. We were up against an army of over 100,000 mainly consisting of clones from this one guy and many others were also brought back from the dead to fight us including our father. Every one of us lost even if we did win because not everyone made it. For future generations we will protect them by building an era of peace, to give them a world they can be proud of," he recited it all to her.

She knows what that is like, they could see the knowing look in her eyes but she also gained respect for them and what they are trying to establish. It is noble of them and now it makes a little more sense that she is now with them to keep the enemy shinobi from using her as their weapon but also because she is unwilling to be one. Had she been willing they might have killed her, she could almost bet they would have done so. "If you obtain that peace I hope it lasts but where there is good there is bad just like with light and darkness. The difference is you might be able to handle darkness effectively enough that it remains mostly peaceful," she wisely spoke her mind thinking of the battles that took place in the Shikon no Tama.

Gaara wished to say something but hearing someone come towards them he turned to look their way biting back his displeasure. The man hurried around them and in one fluid motion he knelt down taking her hands in his own as he locked eyes with her asking, "Lady Kagome will you marry me?"

Not a single one of them could really believe this is truly happening, least of all Kagome who wants to pinch herself as this man pulled a Miroku-like stunt. Gaara narrowed his eyes feeling angry all of a sudden unsure what this man is up to and the thought of her actually saying yes. Sand lifted into the air as he turned towards Tomari. Kagome was floundering and thankfully not agreeing to any of this. "No," Gaara replied for her, his tone clipped and getting all eyes on him at the sudden response.

Eyeing the Kazekage he said, "I will pay bride price for her!"

This whole fiasco got him in front of the other Lord sooner as the others waited in an adjacent room with Kagome. Tomari was knelt next to his Lord as he hoped they could negotiate. "Tomari," his Lord addressed him, "being we are cousins I did agree to this but I had not thought you would do so in such a rushed manner. Lord Gaara name your price," he looked over to the Kazekage then let his eyes drift to the rice screen where he could make out the petite silhouette of her sitting there among other sand shinobi.

"There is no price because I refuse," he replied firmly and knew this is not looking good, nations have gone to war over a woman before in the past and he doesn't want this to further jeopardize things. She has the potential of doing just that and he isn't even sure how, he cannot even explain his own actions and feelings. This whole thing just seemed insane, what is it about her that she naturally draws them in?

"Isn't she merely a prisoner, surely you would see this favorable since we would be relieving you of her," the other Lord countered seeing the slight discomfort Lord Gaara had at that statement.

Not liking the term prisoner still he wished this whole mess never started and being this is a peaceful village he can tell the Lord has reservations in being allied with the sand if he is holding a woman prisoner that is also wearing such revealing clothing. If he doesn't clear this up quickly then he is likely to have an even bigger problem. "You have no idea what you are asking for or the trouble you would bring your village by having her here," he replied not paying complete attention to his sand sensing her tense up.

"Then enlighten me," he demanded wanting to get to the bottom of this and figure out what has the Kazekage keeping her so close, "I already know she has some rare power." The mention of it brought out to loosen the lips of the Kazekage, a man he can see will not so willingly give it up.

"Kagome was a prisoner to a group of shinobi that attacked us on our way here. They were forcing her to work for their monetary gain and be a weapon in battle, using her against us and nearly getting us killed. When she escaped she tripped over a wire of ours and I brought her back to camp with my brother. Most would pay for us to protect them and that is what I am trying to do. She is not my weapon; I am merely keeping her out of the hands of the enemy. Just yesterday a mercenary that has been tailing us tried to make off with her and I'm sure the others are not far behind. If she remains here you would be opening yourselves to attack from them as it is clear they still must have further plans to use her. So long as others seek her powers she is not safe and the best I can do is bring her with me to Suna where it is already heavily guarded. At least there she wouldn't need bodyguards every second of the day and could live a relatively normal life." Gaara gave his defense making sure they understood what life would be like in a village like this. "I understand Tomari is likely doing this because he thinks he would be saving her and might even allow her to leave the village but it would only serve to hand her back over to the enemy."

"You have strong points Lord Gaara," he looked over to Tomari who appeared to be resigned to the fact that this will simply not happen. "I suppose even with a guarantee of an alliance for trade with her would not change things," he tested the Kazekage.

"You are correct, an alliance starting like that would not be strong and likely by the time I would reach Suna you would give word of an attack. The mercenary escaped yesterday and she is already on the front page of magazines listed as missing, likely a ploy to find her. People will recognize her and word would get around," he left off there letting the Lord imagine what would happen next.

"You tend to keep magazines on you, what is the latest one," he demanded of Tomari and after a moment he held it in hand looking at the front cover laying eyes on a picture of this woman. "You mean well Tomari but this is just not a good idea and Lord Gaara remains with his original answer. I suppose if not for these powers she wouldn't have so much trouble following her," he sighed and could see she is quite stunning. "Very well Lord Gaara we retract our offer but your logic and honesty has moved me, if the sand has you for a Kazekage then I would like to extend an alliance."

Somehow this has worked out to his favor, "Thank you I look forward to having future dealings with you."

Shortly after that everything was wrapped up and Tomari stood by his Lord watching the Kazekage leave with Kagome and the other sand shinobi. "Maybe someday you will see her again and see this was all for the better," his cousin the Lord said. "The Kazekage is right; his village is far more prepared to defend against attacks made to obtain her. If they were using her to gain financial means through fashion shows of that caliber then that could only mean they were funding something and might have needed her for it as well. At least I feel the Kazekage was honest in saying he will not use her, she will just have to accept the life she has been dealt or instead suffer a worse fate."

"I know," he sighed dejectedly, "I just feel this connection with her coupled with everything else. It is odd how her friends' names are also our great ancestors, the founders of the village who were friends with the Priestess of Time who disappeared… so long… ago," his eyes widened. "Wait," he looked back up at his cousin as they felt it click into place, "you don't think… It is just so… unbelievable. The same name and everything," he looked back at their disappearing forms.

"You think she is _that_ priestess," his cousin looked over at him before turning back to their barely seen forms in the shadows of the forest.

"Well yeah… she is the same age as Lady Kagome, The Priestess of Time in the past when she disappeared and they have the same abilities and looks. She is also quite clueless on things that should be common knowledge in our era. All I can say is the similarities are strong," he felt almost excited at meeting someone who had also known the founders of this village.

"You are right… the similarities are there. If she is that Priestess then it is best she be protected by someone as strong as Lord Gaara. I think I will write a letter with a brief history of the village. When he reads it in Suna I'm sure he will be grateful for the insight." Now that they are out of sight until they reach the mountain he decided to head back inside and surround himself with those old books that they loved reading as kids. Such a different world it was back then.

The whole meeting put Kagome in a bad mood; it left her feeling like she is nothing but a burden that he would have passed on to them if he had agreed. It bugged her that they were asking Lord Gaara for her bride price and then he immediately shot them down each time. At one time she imagined a man approaching her grandfather in such a way due to them living on a shrine but that thought was taken from her when she ended up here with no way to return home. What if she does go to Suna and eventually fall in love with a man, will they have to ask _him_ for bride price too or will it be just her word that is good enough? Is her life now basically _owned_ by him in the minds of others? That thought sent her blood boiling, since when is she someone that can be owned? Calming down a little she doesn't want to start something as she likely won't enjoy the outcome of it. For now she will cooperate but that doesn't mean it will last forever…


	4. Chapter 4

Honestly I would not mind being Gaara's prisoner… just saying. What about the rest of you?

Chapter 4

When night fell over the next two days she was forced to sleep with her futon pushed against his, sand covering the lower half of her body on top of the blanket and waking once to his arm there as well, her body being spooned by his. Apparently out in the open he has no reservations against breaking the bubble to her comfort zone or he is sleeping and unaware of it. She isn't even quite sure if they had shared that bed too in a similar manner. In fact back at the cabin a futon had been left open right by him. It must mean he plans to keep her by him at nearly every second of the day. Groaning as she thought over the likelihood that she could escape with this trend. He may think she will just run into trouble constantly and never gain freedom but she wants to prove him wrong!

From what she understands right now it will be several days until they reach the sand village and are currently heading away from there towards the west coast of this continent, further than they have traveled before apparently. For now they are walking through a forest, the wind rushing through the tops of the trees with a gust making the branches bend and creak. In the distance she could hear a woodpecker hammering into a tree and squirrels rustling around in the leaves. Everyone in the group remained silent, they must have picked up on her unwillingness speak with them and she has no plans to break it up being she is still angry about that meeting. Apparently they have no care about taking another's freedom and hurting their feelings while they are at it. Only for a brief moment in the garden did Lord Gaara seem almost kind, maybe someone she could get to know but now she takes it back after what he said and she couldn't forget about his remark before dinner. It isn't like she picks the outfits and it was her chance to flee, _**beggars can't be choosers!**_ So for now she has decided to not speak with them and keep up her silence, she is better company for herself and she doesn't deserve to be emotionally trampled on by a bunch of shinobi that don't even really know her or care.

With Gaara in front Kagome behind him and the rest taking up the tail they proceeded through the woods and she began to wonder why they are opting for the slower pace. It doesn't bother her it means she is free to move and stretch her legs but she would think that they would want to get to their next destination faster. Suddenly he halted bringing a hand into the air as the others stopped. Under his signal they all tensed spreading out into position as Lord Gaara clearly felt something is up, it was then she noticed how quiet it had suddenly become. Looking around slowly she suddenly heard them defending themselves as several mini darts came shooting out, one hitting her in the arm as she covered her head quickly!

Feeling woozy on her feet as a second one hit she could see Lord Gaara turn around to look at her as she pulled the two out staring at them in a daze as she registered the small vials in them that had contained some liquid. "POISON," someone shouted and she brought a hand to her head and suddenly she couldn't feel the forest floor beneath her, the wind rushing through her hair until she landed with a thump. Gaara quickly knelt down by her patting her on the cheeks but his words didn't quite reach her everything was turning into one big blur. He created a dome of sand to protect them, Kankuro did his best to start giving everyone a shot of something to help fight off the poison. Head lolling to the side a warm hand held it in place as her eyes drifted shut feeling heavy.

Trying to keep her aware he lightly smacked her face several times trying to get her eyes back on him. " **Kagome focus on me** ," he demanded, his brother coming over as she cracked her eyes open again staring in the direction of his voice. "Stay with me," he watched his brother grab a limp arm, two darts rolling out of her hand.

Ready to inject her with a possible antidote Kankuro nearly pierced her skin when he was rejected by a barrier. "What the," he tried again gaining his brothers eyes. Slowly her skin began glowing and they felt uneasy, unsure what her powers will do. Right before their eyes the small spots where the darts got her were healed over, the feverish look she had begun to disappear. It was surprising and a relief as it looked like she might be able to heal herself of the poison. "We should move out with the others, I need water and more vegetation to help the others," Kankuro said.

With that they moved out with Gaara carrying Kagome in his arms, Shizu and Ken with the sand, and Kankuro carrying Tazu draped over his back. On Gaara's leg was a small area where he was hit, the sand having not acted fast enough to defend him against all the blows. Sweat started beading his forehead and he had to drop the sand armor and pause on the next branch.

"Are you okay Gaara," Kankuro looked worried, he is the only one with a good built up immunity to poisons, Gaara would be the most susceptible since the sand has always protected him from nearly everything.

Giving him a nod they continued on and jumped right back into another onslaught of darts, Gaara used what he had left of the sand to try and defend them all but when it wasn't enough and they were hit again he grabbed his brother and with a burst of chakra he drained himself trying to quickly get them away. They landed on the forest floor out of sight from where they had been. He strained himself letting the two in the sand down gently and then setting Kagome down before he collapsed right on top of her panting as he took on a fever.

"Gaara you shouldn't strain yourself," Kankuro brought out a needle to try and inject him with something to fight off the poison but the sand kept blocking him.

"Take care of the others," he panted out trying to push himself off Kagome, the sand limp around him. No more than did he get sitting upright did he collapse back onto his side, eyes staring at the heart-shaped face of the woman he is trying to protect. She looked well and that relieved him as he closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

Kankuro pulled the darts out of everyone quite aware that the enemy will be looking for them wanting to finish them off. Bringing out his kit he tested the remaining poison left in the vials trying to figure out the best treatment, only his movements were made in the camp as his comrades and brother fought off the poison. Taking a glance over at Kagome he wondered what happened that she is suddenly okay. It is clear he won't be able to get a needle in her and possibly test her blood, not with some barrier now in place acting just like Gaara's sand. Continuing with his testing he hoped that he has something on hand because they have nothing but a few shrubs and plenty of trees around them.

Waking up she pulled herself from slumber feeling an arm draped over her torso. Slowly sitting up she noticed the fever on Lord Gaara's face along with the others as she slowly lifted his arm off her. Kankuro's forehead was beaded with sweat as he too began to look ill. Standing up she realized that she could run and make a break for it; no one would be able to catch her at this point. Eyes darting to the woods, her possible freedom right there and instead she settled by Kankuro who had been studying her clearly catching on to her thoughts as they both know she could make her escape at this point. Letting out a breath she let her hands glow, "Let me help," she received a nod, the lavender power leaking out and surrounding Kankuro as he felt the effects of the poison drift away. Slowly she went around camp trying to heal each enough to keep them from getting any worse and then as she finished her second round she stood feeling a little tired from using so much energy to try and get the poison out of them. Collecting her breath she went at a third round ending up at Lord Gaara last. Walking up to a tree her eyes flitted around the forest putting Kankuro on edge as they both know this is the ideal time for her to try and get away because he cannot leave the others unconscious with enemy in the area. Hearing something she took a couple more steps focusing.

"Don't leave Kagome," it sounded more like a plea than a demand to them both.

"Shh," she held up a hand glancing at him from over her shoulders and seeing a matching look on his face compared to the tone of his voice. Brushing her powers out around them he could feel them run over him and then stood aware when she jerked her head to look straight up at the bows above them. "Get down!" Her demand surprised him and before the darts could reach a shimmering barrier appeared over the sand shinobi, the entire atmosphere in it gaining a purple hue. He could feel the healing powers in it, slowly finishing up the job she started.

"I thought I recognized you," a man said as he dropped down from the trees with silvery blue hair and sharp blue eyes. "Now I see you are among the sand shinobi, are they your allies," he questioned and heard movement behind her as Gaara woke trying to get onto his feet. "I didn't know you could make barriers," he stepped over testing it with a prodding of his finger feeling the healing power in it. "Oh so not only is this a barrier but it heals the ones inside or touching it," he seemed fascinated by that as Kagome remained on guard prepared to strike. "Now this would have been useful," his eyes narrowed on hers the calm tone he spoke in becoming full of anger _,_ _ **"after you nearly took out all of my men."**_ He jumped making a grab for her as Kagome backpedaled and fell on the forest floor with a gasp. Getting a grip on her hair he hauled her up letting his glaring eyes burn holes into her.

"I think it is time for payback," his words had Gaara struggling to get back on his feet without falling back over. The man dropped her as soon as she began to glow blue and with a few quick signs he had a ring of mud around her neck securing her to the tree and slowly crushing her windpipe. "You must care about these shinobi, do you sell your services," he hummed and walked over to the barrier as she struggled for breath making a wheezing noise. "This will be easy pickings," he pulled back his fist and as he punched the barrier Kagome shot her arms out feeding the barrier her blue power making it crackle as it raced to hit him with her power. He jumped away just in time seeing the lavender also come out to strengthen the healing power of the barrier. "Oh so you decided to protect them as well," he seemed amused. Her power crackled around her, face turning colors as she continued to struggle for breath, throat still making strained noises as her body fought to gain a breath of the much-needed oxygen. Hands on the tightening mud around her throat she gave a quick blast making the mud dry up and turning into a crumbling pile as it fell to the forest floor with her body falling with it. Rubbing her bruising throat as she pushed back up she missed his approach as he gave her no chance to recover, hand fisting her locks once again she gave a hoarse scream of surprise as he pulled her back up. "Oh well I guess I will just have fun breaking you!" Gaara staggered to his feet trying to stop the man by using sand outside the barrier. The man's arm pulled back and he let go of her hair just as he punched her hard in the gut sending her flying into a tree, the break of bones noticeable as her throat constricted, the air forced out of her and tree splintering as the top half fell with a crash.

Landing on her stomach she felt the burning tears in her eyes at the explosion of pain in her back unwilling to move a muscle as it took over her mind. Glowing lavender she tried to undo the damage quickly hearing his footfalls approaching her position with trepidation. "Oh so you break easy do you," it dawned on him and he gave a vicious smile promising pain as she was barely able to glare up at him. "Now how does this feel," he stomped down on her back collecting a scream from her lips, it echoing through the forest and waking the others as he ground his heel in feeling the bone giving way under his foot with a _snap_. The barrier flickered he noticed, hot tears pouring down her face with her sobbing scream, "Can't keep it up much longer," he grinned and could see the Kazekage looking ready to tear into him, eyes looking murderous.

" _ **Kagome let me out,"**_ he demanded of her.

Pain was searing into her back along her nerves, shooting straight to her brain, focus slipping. With a sudden kick up into the air as if the guy is ready to punt a ball she gasped, eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head and then he gave the final kick her body flying through the air as if a ball heading to a goal until she hit the forest floor into a skid and collided with another tree. The barrier went down and she went still, Gaara was pissed, her stunned face losing color and the expression fading while everything went dark for her.

Darts shot down at them but he shielded them with a dome over his comrades and a simple shield around him. "She was their prisoner," he grounded out as he looked over at the other man feeling hatred, mind supplying her pleading eyes when she was forced to attack him. "I know not how but they forced her. Your anger should be aimed at them, not her," he secretly sent sand over there to check on her, make sure she is still alive while he visibly tensed, body almost shaking with his wish to slaughter all of them.

"Oh so now she is the victim," he played along. "Then what about my men that were fried to a crisp," he narrowed his eyes challenging the Kazekage.

"They controlled her just like we control our weapons," he remained firm with what he knows is true.

"Control her… then what are you? Is she under your control as well? Seems to me I am taking out a weapon by taking her out," he held no care on if she is innocent or not and that fact registered with Gaara, this man is the type to see others as disposable tools, not human beings.

Tightening his stance he prepared his first attack. "She is in the protective custody of the sand now, I will kill all who seek to destroy her or use her as a weapon," he resolved, aqua eyes firm. With a quick blast he sent several sand bullets shooting up into the trees pelting his men up there as blood dripped quickly, spraying out like a small shower followed by their bodies crashing through the branches on their way down. This other shinobi was as mad as he was stunned that he did that without moving a muscle. Eyes still focused on the enemy Gaara was put on to the defense protecting everyone from the sudden barrage of large-scale attacks being aimed his way. Dirt and splinters of wood shot around them clogging up the air, the whole area being leveled by this man's recklessness… it is clear he fears Gaara's strength or he would not be trying to obliterate him in such a haste manner. Sand covered Kagome protecting her from the attacks sent her way, each being deflected off while explosions rang through the air filling it with a thick cloud of dust.

Calmly standing with his arms crossed the enemy realized his attacks were completely thwarted and the Kazekage was unimpressed, still standing in the same spot. With just a quick sweep of his hand Gaara went his customary route in using sand binding coffin and following it up with sand waterfall funeral causing a spray of blood to rain down, the man had tested his patience and Kagome needs urgent medical help. After only a moment's pause to regain his calm he looked behind him seeing everyone back up on their feet. Dispersing to a swarm of sand he reformed in front of Kagome, the sand pulling away from her as he noticed the dimmed glow of her powers, clearly running low. "Shizu, she needs help," he called over his shoulder bringing the man to attention and then they all rushed over there with Kankuro looking down feeling worried.

"Gaara do you think she will live," Kankuro asked his brother when he stood back to give Shizu some room. A frown settled on both of their faces when it became apparent that he wasn't sure of the answer. Camp was set up right there as they were unable to move her and needed to fully recover as well. Silence fell after Kankuro informed them that Kagome was the one to heal them even though he knew she wanted to take the chance to escape. It was also her that saved them from further attack, her actions keeping the man's focus on taking his anger out on her. "Maybe this will finally put a stop to the silent treatment she has been giving," he commented hoping she will be fine.

"Silent treatment," Gaara questioned and everyone looked at him.

"You didn't notice," Kankuro had his stunned eyes turned towards his brother. The confusion in Gaara's eyes made it clear that he really hadn't. "Kagome has been mad at you ever since the meeting that she heard every word of discussing bride price. I could see it was hurting her feelings; you basically convinced them that she is more trouble than she is worth. She had finally started warming up to you in the garden and then you go and diminish her value while also taking her freedom. Would it hurt you to try and be kinder to her? We won't gain her cooperation by you making her feel like she is nothing but a burden that you chose to carry for the sake of everyone else."

Reflecting on his past words with her he remembered he had been angry and with her especially. She was visibly upset after he refused to let her join them at dinner due to her apparel when she had already been in tears earlier. Then she listened to him make her sound unappealing to Tomari and the Lord of the village to get their minds off wanting him to state a bride price for her. Frown deepening he felt upset with his actions in causing her pain, a pain similar to what he had once suffered from. "I will find a way to apologize," he looked down at her still tense face, pain reaching her even in slumber. He isn't sure how to apologize for his actions but he knows she does deserve one, it isn't right for him to use her as his verbal whipping post. Silently he stood watch over her as Shizu did all he could for now until his chakra restored.

It took over two days for her to mostly heal and wake up. She barely uttered a word as she instead chose to sit with stiff movements staring into the fire resting her head on her knees. After a few minutes Gaara came out from the tree line and sat next to her, eyes studying her face and posture. "I'm sorry for insulting you and hurting your feelings," he trailed off not sure what else to say knowing he should try to make her feel better.

"But it is the truth," she sounded hurt as she became convinced over the last few conscious days that it is. The others looked over at them hoping to have seen their Lord being able to make up for the damage caused but at this time he was at a loss for further words for anything he could apparently say positive about her and so she sunk deeper.

"No…" he stumbled, this being one of the few times he has apologized for anything. The first time he tried he got called a monster and now this time he actually feels like one.

"No what," she looked over at him part of her hoping he might say something otherwise but he could do nothing except stare with no words springing forth from his mouth. Facing the fire she said, "I just want to be left alone."

'Alone…' that word echoed through his thoughts as he remembered always being alone and not wanting to be until he finally shut everyone out and preferred it when their hurtful and hateful remarks had finally tipped him over the edge. Part of him couldn't believe he had been so careless with his words and not mindful of her feelings, it was like he had truly started to treat her as nothing but a prisoner, someone not worth him sparing their feelings. Kankuro is right, she isn't going to cooperate if he keeps treating her this way, who would want the feeling of their freedom stripped of them and then be insulted and embarrassed. Remaining quiet he sat there hoping he could figure out something to say but as a few more minutes passed she left the comfort of the fire for the coolness of the forest floor ignoring the futons already spread out as she laid down with her back to them as far away from him as she figured he would let her go.

No one said a word in the heavy silence and he knows it is his fault. Up until it was time for them to rest he let her be but at that point he carried her over to the futon covering her up with a blanket. Lying on his back he looked up at the starlit sky unaware that she is dreaming of being alone under her own starlit sky. The camp was already secured; his sand spread through the area to keep him aware of intruders as he slowly eased himself into a light sleep eventually ending up with his arms around her once again.

When she slowly woke it was to comfort not yet registering why this should upset her. Face buried against a warm chest, equally warm arms surrounded her making her feel safe. Dozing off she didn't see the other ones that had noticed them cuddling or hear the comments of Gaara holding her like a teddy bear. All she really knew was the masculine musk and comfort they are bringing her after she felt so alone.

Gaara woke later than usual; his worry for her that first night had kept him up wanting to ensure her life doesn't slip away while they slept. Unaware of the looks he has been gaining from the others he decided to let her rest more and lifted her into his arms. "I want to find the nearest village and eat there; we are running low on supplies."

"You know Gaara," Kankuro cast a sly look while the others hid their mouths, "if you need help wooing her then just ask."

"Wooing her," he turned to his brother trying to figure out what he means.

"Well look at you, for several nights you have been cuddling up to her. Is she your love interest or your teddy bear," he teased although he does want an answer.

'Love interest or a teddy bear,' he repeated in his head while looking down at the slumbering woman in his arms. "I feel protective of her," he already knows and had no problem saying it. "I have ever since I had first seen her when they were using her as a weapon. In her eyes I could see her pleading for us to get away, see the apology in her eyes. I never said anything of it but I was secretly searching for a sign of them and her," he admitted to them.

"Wait so you knew," Shizu and Tazu looked at him incredulously.

"Go figure," Ken replied. "I had a feeling there was something else on your mind. So now that we have your damsel in distress are we still continuing on?"

"We have only one more village to meet another Lord and then we go home from there," he thought about the journey ahead of them yet. It will be over a week yet until they see Suna. During that time he will hopefully be able to change Kagome's mind about him and everything. Somehow he needs to get this whole prisoner thing behind them. Raising sand up everyone took the cue to get on and seconds later they were high above the trees locating the nearest village and heading in that direction. Kagome had still been stiff in her movements the night before so for now they will assume she still needs time to heal.

The village was larger than they expected, bustling with people and new retail shops. They gained a lot of attention quite quickly as shinobi recognized them for who they are and others recognized the features of Kagome since she has been plastered on the cover of nearly every magazine on the racks and every space available with a reward for her return. It made them anxious as they noticed the papers and looks. Wisely choosing a restaurant where the food is prepared right in front of them they sat with a tense atmosphere as everyone speculated on what is going on. It was during this that Gaara coaxed her to wake and Shizu examined her back looking for any tender areas to finish healing. From the accumulated dirt and grime the sand shinobi had been hoping to make use of a bath house now that they are closing in on their last destination.

Quietly Gaara spoke to Kagome, "Stay close, your face is posted all over this village with a reward for your return," he alerted her. "I will make arrangements to make use of an inn so we can wash but after that we are disappearing from here. We will reach the last stop in a few days," he handed her a menu as he planned their next steps. "I will be right back," he informed everyone and headed towards the restroom. There he created a clone and used a transformation jutsu on it. Making use of the bathroom he left after the disguised clone disappeared to collect supplies and rent a room. No one would know of it until later when they are already settled.

Kagome had never felt so glad she is with the sand shinobi as she is right now. It might be the very first time she is glad they are here. Money will get people talking and though she knows they don't widely use phones and other such things, this is definitely a village that has them. Otherwise they likely have a different way of being contacted. For all she knows they could be here too…

"How many villages would they have gone to," she asked keeping her voice down. Receiving grim looks she felt her hopes drop.

"Kagome, you are listed missing on the cover of nearly every magazine…" Shizu said letting it sink in. "Those magazines would even be in Suna and the other side of the continent. You're basically everywhere now…"

'Everywhere… everywhere…' it repeated in her mind over and over again. She felt trapped as her face lost its color.

"Hey," Kankuro got her attention, "don't worry you still have us and once it is known in Suna and among our allies that we are protecting you the magazines will make little difference. Even should word get out you are going to be fine."

It did feel reassuring… she had just not thought they would go this far nor does she really want to leave the rest of her life up to these Sand shinobi. Taking a look around the table she felt a hand on her left shoulder, eyes slanting that way and catching Gaara's calm eyes reassuring her of the same thing… they will keep her safe. All of this had really started to finally hit home, the rebellion inside her draining away a little as it became obvious everyone in the restaurant knows who she is, other shinobi giving them sidelong glances as if planning to attack. Sitting back in her seat she could no longer find the sound or smell of food appetizing in her painfully empty stomach. Gaara rubbed her back trying to do a comforting gesture, the table going silent as they prepared for anything to happen. "Could someone else order for me," she shut the menu knowing nothing will appeal to her, she just needs sustenance.

"I will," Gaara decided figuring a sampler platter would be best so there is more of a chance that something will appeal to her taste buds. For situations like this they order in code and he writes them down in a way no one will know who it is to until they are being served. Coming up with an idea he whispered it into Kagome's ear having an extra safeguard.

She nodded understanding what is on his mind. When the food arrived she took it all, giving each a sweep of her power to hopefully cleanse it of anything harmful like drugs or poisons. Once everyone had their food she looked down at the thoughtful choice Gaara had made for her. Digging in she chewed her food slowly letting her stomach adjust to being fed finally. They were quick at the village, even her shower was much faster as they didn't want to risk anyone catching on to them being in the room. It bothered her that Gaara remained in the bathroom with her, waiting patiently and ensuring nothing happened without him right there. At the restaurant he had apparently noticed the frustrated looks of a group of shinobi when the food had no effect on them which meant her power had saved them from whatever still managed to be slipped to them even when they had watched it be prepared too.

It is all so frustrating… she doesn't want to give up yet on never being free but villages like this one will have to be avoided at all costs with a wide girth to ensure no one recognizes her. She lived off the land before she could do it again. All she needs to do is avoid people around these parts, maybe visit the small villages where they wouldn't care about the fashion industry and magazines. It is all she has but it is better than nothing… either way she is now starting to feel guilty and worried that something more might happen to these Sand shinobi or their village. Before the sun even set they had left the village miles behind in favor of getting closer to his last stop. Knowing it is another village but this one building up to become a shinobi port village it will be different and yet possibly similar to this last one. It will be a couple days journey she overheard but no one was sure what to expect there.


	5. Chapter 5

How can he be so smart, such a prodigy and great leader and yet completely clueless in other areas… spoiler alert… Gaara did read Jiraiya's series due to not understanding his sister's feelings for Shikamaru. I assume you all know that they got married. I also want to let you know that since I have this story basically finished, only a little bit of work left, I already have 80 pages/ 50,000 words of a Kagome x Kakashi story. I'm wrapping up the end chapters to a few stories that I realized I never finished so I guess you will all see quite a few stories being completed quite rapidly I hope. I can't put up the Kag*Kak story yet, I'm still tweaking the beginning as I feel a few scenes are quite rushed so I am going to spend some time adding on to it.

Often I hear that my beginnings are rushed, in all honesty I never quite understood what they mean, if they don't like the sudden action scene or the characters meeting so soon so if any of you reading this had made that comment I would like a better explanation as to what exactly is rushed being I have not found a common theme to give me a clear understanding of it. I like a story that grips you with intensity or a building mystery/suspense in the beginning, it just isn't usually my style to write chapter after chapter of slow scenes that give you more of a feel for the layout of the current situation because you get to this point of being like... when is something going to happen. I have skipped ahead in stories just to see when this encounter or specific event is to take place and one time it was a story of over 140k words, Sessh*Kag pairing and they were written well but the author had a piece in the beginning that had more like a foretelling of this is what happens to Kagome, _by some point_ and yet for all those 140k words it got nowhere near what the first chapter suggested it would lead up to. I got over ten chapters in before I suddenly felt like... where is the author going with this, I thought it was going to be heading in this direction and yet for another 20+ chapters it just seemed to get further and further from it. When it wasn't updated for a while I lost interest and haven't searched for it in a long time, I was just too disappointed that they muddled the storyline and dragged on and on with other things. I do agree some of my pieces had a rush into the romance in some parts but one was more so for comic relief and a little spice when Gaara and Kagome are pushed into one another. I have more time on my hands right now so if I can focus on sharpening my skills through these stories I feel it would be best to get feedback. Or heck, if you guys want to suggest books or even stories on here I am happy to read them.

Happy Valentine's day everyone and thank you for being so loyal, I know the InuYasha series is falling from popularity so I definitely don't have as many readers but I'm glad there is still some of us out there. Take care everyone, I will update with chapter 6 after I have some feedback, it is all set and uploaded, I just figured it would be easier to reply back through a heading in that chapter... plus this one is a lot longer than the others. I will try and remember to put it up by the end of Thursday since I work several shifts the next three days and definitely won't remember then :-)

Chapter 5

That night she noticed that neither the sand nor Lord Gaara's arm were around her. She could feel his steady and light breaths on the back of her neck, the camp quiet and all accounted for surprisingly. For days they always had shifts at night since that last village, taking turns at sleeping but they must have reached an area considered safe or something. Slowly looking around she could tell they are up on a hill, the village next on the agenda in the distance. This could be her only chance at escape and on top of that they haven't run into anyone else in days. If she manages to leave these sand shinobi successfully her freedom is right there, she could finally disappear under the radar.

Getting her hands under her she slowly pushed up until she was kneeling, taking another careful look around the camp to make sure she is correct. The coast looked clear still, she got her feet under her and fluidly stood taking quiet and careful steps, studying each one as she made her way to the tree line, searching for any traps or alert systems. The light of the fire was all that graced her until she slipped into the shadows still being careful but with a three-quarter moon up above her to help light her way. Part of her really wanted to run for it but she knows their senses are more sensitive than hers and they could still have something this far out to alert them of an enemy… or of her trying to escape. Taking several further steps along the mossy and barren ground she began to speed up, the campsite just a faint glow behind her. With another glance she began to sprint through the moonlit forest until suddenly her body was restricted of movement, every muscle taut not even a finger or toe could wiggle. Only able to look straight ahead she was surprised even if she couldn't show it when Lord Gaara dropped down and walked the few steps up to her.

She couldn't get a clear reading on what he thinks his face still that solemn look that he often wears. Suddenly her body was released from whatever kept her frozen in place, falling to her knees taking big breaths as she realized they have some way to control her as well. Not sure to what extent she hoped it wouldn't be anything further, not like those other shinobi. Eyes locked on to his feet right in her vision, seeing his toes visible from the sandal footwear his village uses.

Crouching down to her level he felt disappointed. "Did you really think it would be that easy," he questioned, unable to fully look at her face as she kept it turned down. "That was a clone lying next to you, a way for us to trick the enemy into thinking we let our guard down but I also used it as a way to test what you would do," he revealed his plan keeping his voice down. With a hand on her arm he pulled her to stand up to her full height, getting a better look at her face seeing the mixture of emotions playing on it as the knowledge of her failed escape hit home. "You have options," he said slowly. "I already said you will live in Suna under my protection. Would you rather be forced to walk down a stage in such skimpy clothes," his finger traced the outline of her top going down her chest ghosting over her soft skin as she took in a startled breath at the contact, eyes looking up at him weighing what he will do next. "Be forced by them to be no more than a tool, a secret weapon that they earn money from. Never knowing when they just might take more," his other hand skimming the line of her bottoms with more pressure applied to her skin, she couldn't believe her body is actually enjoying this suggestive touch while her mind knew exactly what he is getting at.

They had made comments, leered at her and the only reason she remained safe from their touch is because they couldn't have her faltering up on stage. No her virginity was only safe from them so long as she had several shows to be at, they couldn't risk any soreness effecting her. The thought of them ever touching her in such a way made bile rise in her throat, her mind almost blanking out the one currently touching her in what she considers intimate.

"Maybe you would rather be that other man's woman," he drew her attention back on him, keeping her mind moving right along with his fingers. "Do you want to be his bed warmer, having an uncertain future at his hands," Gaara added in there and then one additional thought, "he also said he wouldn't mind if you gave him a private show."

His eyes captured hers; it was like he held her under a spell as she began to lose the ability to dictate her body and how she feels. She should have felt so many things, the man has her basically alone in the forest, fingers brushing against her skin drawing her to feel like she wouldn't mind if he suddenly jumped her. Somehow he has been able to make her feel any way he wants her too, this is a skill that should have her struggling by now as she became aware of it but instead she could do nothing more than swallow thickly, feeling the creamy liquid gathering down below on the material that shields it.

"You could also live a life on the run," he murmured closer to her lips, hand moving to rub her hip. "Eventually word will get around everywhere that you have gone missing and their secret will be out just like it is about to be. At that point you will have no rest, living life feeling paranoid, never sure to what others intentions are with you," he could feel her warm breaths hitting him more often as she remained mute. "Or you could come with me to Suna," he started her other option, "where I will give you a home to live in and the freedom to choose what you do for work. Being able to walk down the street freely and make friends while knowing you are protected from those other options within those valley walls."

Kagome couldn't say he doesn't make it sound appealing. "A cage is still a cage even if it is a gilded one with more space," she replied. "You say I could someday go free when I am no longer a risk at being used as a weapon against you and yet that could take years, my entire life and who is to say you won't force me to be your weapon when put under pressure," she challenged him, her voice having a breathy aspect to it.

Gaara's aqua eyes were still trained on Kagome's periwinkle ones. "It can be your prison if that is what you make of it," he said quietly. With a question still burning on his mind he asked, "Does that make me your captor then," he squeezed her hip as she gave a light gasp at the pleasurable feeling, her breasts rising and falling with each breath as he continued to do things to her body that kept it compliant and in his favor even if her mind is against him. Thoughts of how he had been nothing but a weapon, an experiment that could be disposed of had him reflecting deeper on her words of being his weapon. "You would never have to be a weapon," he told her knowing he would never let it happen, "I am enough of a weapon that you will never have to be," his thumb traced over the same path on her top, eyes ripping away from hers as they followed them down her chest and over her breast into her cleavage finally allowing his eyes to look at the soft mounds openly.

Kagome was only able to finally avert her gaze when he finally broke the eye contact, her eyes watching the same movements as he dragged his thumb across the skin of her breast, coming within a centimeter of her covered nipple. Her body has been turned against her as she felt it desire more of his touch, trying to break down the will of her mind. Tightening his hold on her hip the other hand brushed its knuckles over her cheek, drawing her gaze back to his as he hovered closer. "Am I only your captor or is there something more," he questioned still confused at the feelings she invokes in him, his lips hovering above her before he took them over with no fight from her.

The hand on her hip moved to feel the rest of her torso, he desires to have her all to himself, her body only his to touch. Is this what they mean when they talk about hormones and sexual attraction? This wouldn't be the first he has seen a woman dressed in a similar nature to her but seeing her curves and toned body, even resting so closely to it has begun to wear on him coupled with what he sees in her eyes. He could feel it in his pants, his lower body wants more contact, contact he has continued to refuse it as he kissed her at his pleasure feeling her give in completely and submit to his attention, even return it as he felt her hands on him. The thought of being her captor sent erotic thoughts to his mind of her chained form on his bed but she looked so inviting in them, never like that of an unwilling prisoner. Letting his hands join each other in occupying her waist he brushed a thumb to skim under what equated to no more than decorative underwear. She squirmed a little in his hold but he remained in control, feeling their bottom halves brush together and he had to acknowledge how good it felt with a moan.

A light moan passed her lips as well and he paused knowing what that meant, testing his willpower. Lips trailing down her neck each sound and move she made tested him while spurring him on to take this further, to see if he could push her up against a tree and get her legs wrapped around him, to have their most intimate parts joined together as he took pleasure from her body the way it is demanding him. The flashes and ideas were there but so was the glow of the campfire and the trust his brother and men have in him watching over them. He wants to; he wants to go further, to experience what he has only ever read or heard about. These urges were almost as maddening as the thirst Shukaku had for blood.

With deep pants he pulled away from her neck, trailing a finger down the untouched breast, the soft skin seemingly begging him to touch them. Only a second went by that they had no contact with him, his mouth replacing where the finger left off, sucking on the skin as she moaned again. Licking the trail in reverse going up to her neck where he took pleasure in pulling her skin into his mouth knowing it gave her a pleasurable feeling.

Her hands were on him clinging to his shirt instead of pushing him away, their lower bodies being pressed together. With sudden movements he fisted his hands into her hair giving her a demanding kiss as she pressed against him, his last thread pulled taut as he came close, fighting against discarding her bottoms and taking her right there. Her actions needy, she was no longer able to think clearly as he had successfully seduced her, making her pliant to his wants and needs. A hand leaving her hair and latching on to her bottoms he was only seconds away from further acting out his desires, this lust that set in. The hand fisted giving a small tug as heat surged through him and then he let go, pressing on a pressure point in her neck causing her to go limp in his hold. Grabbing hold of her he panted, thinking over his actions and trying to come to the realization that he almost went that far. He had learned the art of seduction; it was a skill that can get you out of a tight situation or to obtain what you want but using it tonight had been a double edge sword.

Kagome has no idea as to what she does to him. She may know of these different things but is still too inexperienced with anything dark for her to not drown inside it. He stood there with her slumped against him as a breeze wove its way through the trees helping him to cool down and gain his bearings. Hauling her into his arms he silently made his way back to camp, dismissing his clone as he jumped back into a tree and settled down with her on his lap. Silky hair tickled his chin, pale hand on her bare waist as the moon shown down on them in its lunar beauty, soothing him into accepting that there are just some things he cannot control or plan for. He has now only fed these feelings and desires…

It was awkward and tense the next morning when everyone got around, no one else knowing about what happened last night even though it is apparent that something did happen. Kagome seemed determined to keep her distance from Lord Gaara and everyone while he had this glint in his eyes, eyes that watched every sashay of her hips. They know Lord Gaara and he has never had that look on his face without a murderous edge in the air, no this one is different and they know what it is. Not until later will anyone be able to speak to him about it, that task being left up to his brother but still what a task it will be. Kagome was all too aware that his eyes are on her but has yet to really look at him and figure out what is on his mind. A side of him was revealed last night to her although she is unaware that this is the first time or even how close he came to losing his control. No she knows he had purposely seduced her and thought nothing further of it even though her body betrayed her firmly remaining pleased with his attention. Only her mind kept her at bay as she couldn't believe the wanton behavior she displayed to him. She couldn't really think about how she failed to escape again, not when her mind and body are at war over how good it felt when he was touching her, how passionate his kisses felt.

Her distance didn't make a difference for long because they were soon heading to the village with him carrying her, his hands grabbing her with an added caress that sent her through more of a tizzy. They were only up in the trees for a few minutes before they reached the village and he let her down, his hand now resting on the small of her back as he guided them towards the steps that led to a large manor up on top of a rolling hill. She wanted to snap at him for being so familiar with her but the lingering look in his eyes from last night had put a stop to that feeling like the slightest provocation from her would set him off. After the sudden change in his behavior she didn't want to test her theory that he wouldn't do anything with everyone around, for all she knows he will just whisk her away and resume his actions from last night.

They were quickly spotted by servants to this manor and urged to follow, his hand sliding to cup her waist as they made their way up the steps. Kagome wasn't sure what she is about to do, her body wanted him to find a dark corner to push her up against and her mind was becoming torn, it made her feel snappish. They carried on up the stairs and into the grand doors of the entry hall. He rubbed her hip as they came to a stop and she really wished he would stop if even for a few minutes so she can take control of her body and mind. Almost as if her wish was answered he slid his hand off her and took a step forward when an older man and his son came in the room.

"You must be Lord Gaara, the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village," the man greeted as he began to welcome them. "This must be your entourage then as well," the Lord of the manor asked, his eyes looking over the shinobi first before taking far more time to look Kagome over. His son stood slightly behind him with an opened magazine being held to his chest as he looked at Kagome like a deranged fan. No one could possibly miss it; his eyes were completely glued on her as if shot by cupid.

Gaara confirmed the man's guess and once they were done he reached back placing a hand on the small of her back and urging her to stand next to him. "This is Kagome, she will be staying with me and is in the protective custody of the Sand," he announced not wanting them to get the wrong idea.

They could hear excited mumbling; the boy was barely containing his enthusiasm for her. "Kagome KAGOME!" He excitedly jumped from one foot to another, "I must have your autograph!" He thrust the magazine at her with one of her most famous shoots for a belly dance clothing magazine, the black material and gold coins and other metals adding to a dark allure. She felt a little embarrassed seeing the poster he received in the magazine. Having a marker thrust at her as well after giving a nervous glance towards Gaara she signed her name and handed it back unsure of herself or them.

"I'm sorry he is a big fan as you can see. Let me have a servant show you to your rooms," he gave a couple claps and the servants came leading them to where they will stay for the duration of their visit here.

Once everyone was shown to their room Gaara pulled her into theirs knowing they should clean up. He was going to do his best to control himself even though that sampling last night had left him hungry for more. Kagome stood by the door seeing he is about to make use of the bathroom. "Would you stop touching me!" She snapped and finally let out her built up emotions. Gaara paused, head turning to look over at her reddening face before his eyes trailed down her body knowing exactly what some areas feel like and wanting to know the rest.

His advance was slow at first causing her to take a step back and then he scattered into several grains of sand. Kagome looked around nervously and backed up further feeling a little comfort at the wall behind her back knowing that at least he shouldn't appear from there. Thump. Thump. Thump thump went her heartbeat. The sand hung in the atmosphere as her pulse increased and then it began to quickly pour in front of her and she tried to cling to the wall as she watched the sand quickly form into Gaara, her body unsure what to anticipate from him. His hands formed on the wall beside her head and before she knew it his lips were on hers, his eyes appearing with intensity. The rest of him had yet to even brush up against her as he focused on only kissing her lips. It took a minute but gradually she began to give in, her body squirming a little not wanting to be ignored and yet he didn't touch her further. He dragged his lips across hers experimenting with the feeling a little before giving a soft kiss and pulling his mouth away. "I think you can agree it feels better when I do touch you," he hung an arm over her leaning against the wall. "Either way you still respond to my kiss. I want to know what it means, if we are something more or if I am still your captor because I was searching for you, that wire was laid out precisely for the purpose it was used for. I intended to rescue you from the start," he finally admitted to her face.

Speechless she couldn't believe he was able to plan that out… that he knew she was in the swamp trying to escape. Slowly his lips descended on hers as her mind raced with his words trying to figure out what he is up to. Kagome was at a loss, how could he have already figured out so much, been so many steps ahead of the game? It was hard to not notice his hands on her back pulling her to press against him as he steered the kiss in any direction he would decide on going. By the end of it she didn't know what to feel. "I will figure out what this is…" he decided and pressed his lips briefly against hers. "I will protect you even if you won't let me and my lips will grace yours but don't tempt me," he kept her from looking away from his serious yet soft gaze. "For if you tempt me I cannot guarantee what will happen but at my hands you will never suffer, I will give you nearly everything you could desire. All you have to do is remain in Suna under my protection."

"Why are you so determined to have me in Suna," she asked starting to wonder what keeps him so insistent on it. "I'm nothing without my powers so what do you want from me," she needs this answer, needs to know what it is he could be planning.

He couldn't answer; he doesn't know the answer just knows that he wants her there, to have her close by. "I simply want you to live in Suna where you will be safe there and could find happiness in my village."

She felt disappointed in not having a clearer answer; it was like he just expects her to do what he wishes. Thinking back to her era and the one she had the great adventure in she hardened her eyes, "Maybe I have a life I want to get back to," she studied him not about to budge as she grew stubborn.

"Where is that," he asked her. Insight on her life before this would help; maybe she has family out there somewhere waiting on her return. The stubborn look on her face was slowly wiped off as she was at a loss of what to say. "Why haven't you said anything," he inquired as he does believe she might have someone out there and not worried in the least it might be a husband or anything like that. "If I know things like this then I can accommodate," he left that out there but got no reply, eyes searching hers trying to make sense of the emotions he could read. "Maybe someday you will tell me," he retracted his hands from her as he stepped back. After a moment longer of studying her he continued on his way to the bathroom feeling his body settle down finally, the hunger in him subsiding for the time being but he is unsure of how long that will last.

Kagome spent the time parted from him to collect herself wanting to refuse the emotions he keeps stirring in her. She wanted him to refuse her of seeing her friends and family, wanted him to make her angry with him and yet he didn't. He stunned her to silence, his words still echoing in her head. What is she to do about this Lord Gaara? He can be so unpredictable, hard to read definitely but this whole… whatever it was has sent her through a loop.

When everyone was washed up they headed to the dining hall escorted by a servant. All talk about business will be left until after lunch. Lunch itself felt tense enough, the son of this Lord kept staring at her with drool until the food was served. Kagome was seated right across from him but seated in between Lord Gaara and Kankuro so it was a small buffer or more like having Kankuro there was a small buffer. Thankfully he quietly conversed with her which helped to get her nerves back in place. It was mainly just his knowledge on the land around here and what other areas can be like. The conversation was soon overheard and next thing the whole table was speaking of it and the Lord was suggesting his son take Kagome to the village for a tour… an idea that was firmly shot down by Lord Gaara for which she was thankful.

Later on Kagome quietly listened in on the meeting; she was nearly bored to tears. "This tapestry is from the finest silk worms that can be found in the Land of Silk; naturally I felt it most fitting to be in the place that I conduct the most business. All around you is wood from the sturdiest trees in the Land of Wood just north of here. I could have gone the cheaper route and bought it from the Land of Forests but it made more sense to purchase them from the Land of Wood. Being this is the Land of Crocodiles I naturally also have many things donned in crocodile skin like some festive armor the village people enjoy. Soon I will have the finest chandeliers from the Land of Stars, there had been a rumor of a new mine being discovered in the Land of Caves further north of here but it was never proven true so I went with the stars instead…" the man continued to talk on and on. "I have to say I am surprised that the Land of Wind has yet to take over the Land of Deserts and Land of Sand. Have you made any move to do such a thing," he finally turned it to a topic that gained a little bit of her curiosity although she also found him stupid.

Kankuro withheld from looking at him like an idiot, as shinobi they could care less about his expensive taste, Gaara's office suits him just fine with its simplicity. "That would be counterproductive," he answered to save his brother from wasting his breath. "We are travelling to establish peace and the last thing the Land of Wind needs is more desert since the sand has little to no value," he idly thought about how nice it would be if Gaara would focus on trying to use their Father's Gold Dust style, he still feels Gaara is capable of it. They are nowhere near the richest nation or shinobi village, something they are still working on. So long as the people are well clothed, happy, and fed then they are fine. Suna is not a place that longs for such flashy items and décor.

"Yes I suppose that would be," he launched back into his chatter for several more minutes when Kagome caught his eye by adjusting her position behind Lord Gaara. "Oh I know a great idea!" No one was really completely listening or enthused except his son, "We should host a fashion show; Kagome wouldn't even need to change since she is already dressed for the part. My son has always wanted to be in a fashion show. It could just be a private affair so what do you say Lord Gaara, wouldn't that be nice?"

Kagome felt her eyes bug out of her head as she dipped her head down waiting to hear his reply. "I already gave my word to Kagome that I would not use her for my gain," he answered and she hoped it would be enough.

"Lord Gaara you should lighten up some and relax. I'm sure as a shinobi you have your word of honor but this wouldn't be for your gain, it is just simple fun," the man was trying to back him into a corner.

Kagome was trying to figure a way out of this when an idea suddenly struck her. "Lord Gaara," she grabbed his attention having one of his eyes on her as he turned his head a little, "can I make a suggestion?"

He was surprised but nodded having no problem with her coming up with a solution. "Go ahead Kagome," he brought everyone's attention to her.

Turning to address this other Lord she said, "I was thinking maybe you would want to participate and show us your festive armor. It is nothing new to see me on a runway but I could help put together a show for you and your son, even announce your arrival and what you are wearing," she suggested hoping this will maybe be a better solution.

"Dad! Dad! Did you hear that;" his son tugged on his sleeve, "Kagome offered to make us the stars of the show and put it together for us!" He was super excited, this was even better than his Dad's suggestion.

The Lord studied her and then his son, "Yes that is a great idea!"

It wasn't until a few minutes later that she realized that this might have been an even worse suggestion. Lord Gaara remained nearby with the others while she spoke with the servants and gathered the various names of the outfits and their details. Lights and all sorts of things were rushed into a banquet hall where Kagome spent the next few hours getting everything figured out until she was completely frazzled as she looked down at the paper on her clipboard. Gaara walked up behind her laying a hand on one shoulder while looking over the other and studying the mess on it. After a simple request for a new paper he used a steady hand to organize what she put down leaving her jaw slack while she felt grateful for his help as well.

Gaara went to sit as the cues were given to start the show and not long after Kagome announced his son giving every detail she knows about the outfits. It really was not their kind of thing, not even Shizu was really enjoying it but they kept their opinions to themselves even though Ken and Tazu were becoming ornery. Kagome announced outfit after outfit, the red, blue, and yellow lights circling around the stage in a mixture. No one could imagine the collection of outfits they have as they strutted down the walkway not realizing this is not entertaining to their guests. His son consistently blew kisses in Kagome's direction which grew old the fifth time he came out. The music hit a crescendo and shortly thereafter Gaara could tell it was the finale and with small fireworks going off the Lord walked out in his festive armor and followed by his son. They took exaggerated bows, Kagome had the servants throw roses at their feet and when they finally disappeared behind the curtains the whole room took a relieved breath of air.

Kagome ensured everything was put away and then went back over to Gaara hoping to ask him if she can just go back to the room but a fanatic voice stopped her cold in her tracks. "Lady Kagome you are the best model ever! I will buy every outfit you ever wear from now on!" The boy ran up to her, at least he is a boy in their eyes but age wise he is likely an adult, an immature one. His lanky arms wrapped around her as he squeezed her and didn't let go when most people would have. One of his arms was wrapped around her chest causing Gaara to feel irritated seeing him basically touching her chest. "Oh you are the best," he shook her a little as he rubbed his face against her back and smelled her hair. "We should get married!"

Letting out a slight squeal she attempted to pull herself from his arms but ended up pulling him with her as she tried to hide behind the sand shinobi. Lord Gaara looked ticked off and the others seemed a little amused by all of this. "Really really I don't think I am the one for you," she struggled to push his arms off her.

"Son, straighten up this instant," his father hollered and the boy quickly let go of her while she squeaked and ran behind Lord Gaara of all people. "It is time for dinner not time for marriage arrangements. We can speak of that tomorrow," he declared putting everyone on edge.

By the time they could go to their rooms Kagome was nearly wiped out from trying to avoid the clingy son who was way too touchy feely with her. Gaara stepped into the room behind her, shutting the door and then backing her up to the wall. There was this look on his face, one she couldn't fully read. "So you like my touch but not his," he stated and knew she wanted to deny part of that statement. "Are you going to refuse me too now, still make me your captor," he tested sensing the tension and confusion in her. Taking advantage of it he laced the fingers of his left hand with her right and closed the distance between their mouths. "They are fools for thinking he will marry you," he traced his tongue around her lips before plunging it into her mouth and sucking on hers, "I will never allow it." Kagome had no time to adjust or argue with him, her body was reacting to him making it hard to focus on the flare of anger she'd held. From the wall to the bed he had moved them, his lips trailing down her neck as she moaned beneath him. "Why do I desire you," he fisted her hair near her scalp, staring into her eyes both swirling with desire. "I may desire more from you than I originally thought Kagome." He felt turned on once again but climbed off abruptly and went to the shower instead leaving her to do whatever she pleases in that room while he took care of his desires in this room.

The sudden departure had her staring at the ceiling for a while. She could nearly curse herself out for being so weak and wanton around him. If not for his control she wasn't sure how far things would have gone this time or back in the woods, she can't deny the sexual appeal he has or completely ignore the dampness in her bottoms. "Lord Gaara what do you want from me," she questioned knowing he likely will not hear her.

When he entered the room again she was sleeping comfortably so he kept quiet not wishing to disturb her, he has done enough today to keep her between flustered and irritated. Leaning against the headboard he sat silently with his thoughts. This trip has been lasting longer than anticipated with more problems than he counted for. It is beginning to feel like a waste coming to this village. Part of him has thoughts of departing tomorrow by desert suspension to make a good dent into the journey back home. That boy being such a big fan of Kagome's has put him on edge and he has tried to see what is on the cover; if it is the latest issue or an older magazine that he is cherishing. This Lord and his son are not only irritating but they also rub him the wrong way.

The manor remained quiet till morning, the shinobi being early risers and having already dressed for the day by the time the sun was halfway up on the horizon. Gaara had watched the light of the sun splash colors across the room through the opened drapes. He knew it could be a little while until they would be called for breakfast and he felt no rush in leaving the warm body next to him. Around his forefinger, he swirled a shorter lock of hair that framed her face. In different literature he has read there were times where the author would write about the characters doing something similar. Having yet to come to a definite decision on what is going on between them he thought of the possible future. Within this short period of time she has gained not only his attention but other men that are willing to marry her. She is sought by shinobi for either as use for a weapon, to be destroyed out of revenge, and one who likely wants to be in his position right now. He has what they all want to get their hands on, he has this woman and yet it didn't feel like enough yet. He isn't entirely certain of what he can do but he does want her favor.

A slow good morning kiss is what she woke to, this sudden ease he feels in kissing her whenever he pleases has her feeling a little uncertain. It would have been sweet had they been an actual couple rather than her being his unwilling companion or whatever way he sees this as. She was going to smack him but just raising her voice had him warning her not to tempt him so what would happen if she went further. Feeling a hand rubbing her thigh she jerked her head feeling his lips drag over her cheeks before he pushed his body up and studied her. Turning angry eyes on him she raised her hand and let it loose. Lord Gaara's eyes were focused on hers but she could not read him. His hand gripping her wrist, sand already set to defend his cheek. "Now you're angry," he stated his observation.

"Why wouldn't I be, now you're trying to turn me into your bed warmer," she accused him.

He was silent for a stretch which made her more uncomfortable. "I thought you would enjoy this, we both desire each other," he finally said so casually.

"How can you be so casual," she asked feeling frustrated.

"How can you be so complicated," he returned and brushed a stray hair back in place. "Why is this so complicated?"

He showed signs of being frustrated as well. "Then what is this," she asked wanting to learn what is on his mind.

Gaara looked uncertain, "I already told you yesterday…" he whispered. "Your eyes drew me in from the start… I'm not sure what else to say."

"Lord Gaara don't you think this is a bit too much and improper," Kagome questioned and could see his eyes on her lips.

"How would it be either, I want to kiss you and we have privacy," he didn't think any further than that. Dipping his head down he began to claim her slightly swelled cherry lips. It is a mystery to him on how good this feels why would such actions stir his blood in such a way? Why does she stir him up like this? "Go shower," he got off the bed and let her be as he stood at the window and looked out.

After being instructed to shower she was glad to find him remaining in the bedroom area rather than be in there with her. Going through her thoughts she knows that she is attracted to him physically at least and he has done nice things even though he seems to have no care for boundaries at other times. This powerful shinobi is very much a man, a handsome one at that and ruler of a shinobi village, what is she to expect back in Suna. Will she live alone or is she to remain with him even there? This world reminds her of so many things and yet nothing at the same time. Will she ever see the world or anything outside of the village once he gets her there?

The next meeting was thankfully held off until after lunch so that left them to explore the village where they thankfully didn't see her face plastered everywhere. Kids ran around doing chores, most of them could use new clothes or had tears that should be fixed. It was so different compared to the manor. She wasn't real sure but after a while of seeing Lord Gaara and the others speak with different ones she gained the feeling that they felt suspicious about all of this as well. Heading towards the market she felt a shift in the wind around her right wrist and looked down seeing a bracelet made of an almost gold colored sand form there. Taking a glance at Lord Gaara he had his eyes on her for a couple seconds before he continued to speak with what looked to be a blacksmith. Idly touching the bracelet she could feel it emit heat from it due to his chakra charging it. This must be his way of letting her go out of sight and still keep tabs on her. Hearing something she turned her head to see a woman looking on the thin side try to haggle for the price of some fish, the person running the stall had this look on them that made her feel like they felt guilty and wanted to help but remained firm on their price. It was the pleading in the woman's voice that had caught her attention.

Taking a good look around she noticed the small stock of food, the market more so on the bare side and the people looking tired and stressed. "This is the market," she quietly exclaimed and continued to wander through seeing the woman give up and head elsewhere looking like she could cry. Stopping in her tracks she turned around and decided to follow the woman a ways and ended up on a path of brown houses that held none of the splendor carried in the manor. She gained a few looks likely because of her outfit but she ignored them in favor of following that woman. Up ahead she had entered one of the homes so with a determined stride Kagome figured a person clearly on the other end of the spectrum from that Lord would be able to give her a picture of what is going on here.

From the tops of the houses Gaara had decided to follow her and see what she will do, it became clear that she is determined to do something but he wasn't sure what it would be yet. Coming to the house Kagome raised her hand and paused to collect herself after hearing what sounded like crying. Giving off a sad sigh she wasn't sure if this is the right thing to do. This isn't the Feudal Era where she could take out a demon with a single arrow or with help from her friends, this is a different matter entirely and if she can offer no help then her actions would do no better than rub salt into a wound. 'How am I to help her when I can't even help myself...' she continued to doubt herself but looking at the bracelet on her right hand she thought, 'would Lord Gaara do something if I asked? I mean it is just a fish and he is a Lord too…' Squaring her shoulders she figured she will plead her case with him, giving a knock on the door she heard the woman sniff and the sound of a chair being moved.

"Hello," the woman answered the door trying to keep her face shadowed to hide her puffy eyes.

Kagome felt nervous but this is her chance to do some good again. "Hi my name is Kagome; I was hoping you might answer a few questions I have about this village."

The woman looked her over and was turned off by the outfit. "If you are here to flirt with the men then you can find your way out of here," she replied angrily surprising Kagome.

Feeling self-conscious again Kagome, not for the first time, hated her wardrobe. "I'm not like that," she felt hurt and offended. Taking a breath she continued, "Look I was at the manor last night because I'm traveling with shinobi that came here to create an alliance. I just want to learn why the village isn't doing well," she hoped that honesty might help her.

Still she didn't seem likely to open up. "I don't see how that helps us," she remained closed off towards her.

"What if I found a way to help you afford that fish in the market," she blurted out without thinking it through. All of this could blow up in her face. What if Lord Gaara decides to not do a treaty with the Lord due to the state of the village? "Please I might not look it but I really enjoy helping others!"

"Oh alright come in," the woman opened the door and in Kagome went listening to how this once prosperous port has been sunk into depression.

Once finished with that Kagome promised to come back and headed in the direction she last knew Gaara to be located never knowing he was following her from behind. Before she could find him the son of the Lord came galloping up to her from the back of a healthy and strong steed. "Lady Kagome I have it almost set! We will marry tomorrow at sunset and gallop off towards the horizon by horse!"

The flabbergasted look on her face didn't catch his attention. Feeling panicky she back pedaled a couple steps. "Since when have I been arranged to marry you?"

"My Father is finishing up the remaining details with Lord Gaara after lunch! This is going to be great! To think I am marrying the famous model Kagome! This is so much better than her autograph!" He appeared to be in his own world, his wild exclamations catching the notice of the villagers.

"Wait I don't recall anyone saying he is marrying me off to you!" She felt almost certain the boy is just delirious; Lord Gaara wouldn't do these things or say one thing and do another.

He gave a cheeky grin that she supposed he thought might make him look dashing. "Oh no worry, my Father always gets what he wants. Lord Gaara came all this way looking for a peace treaty, he wouldn't leave empty handed and you will have everything you could ever want! Wow, this is going to be a great marriage and we could build a stage so you could model here!"

"Whoever said I want to model! Maybe I DON'T want to be married as a bargaining chip for a peace treaty! You say you would give me anything I could ever want and yet what I want is to see a happy village! Not starving people and kids having their childhoods ruined!" Temper flaring she sparked a little making the horse and this spoiled boy feel uneasy.

"Uh and I could give that to you…," he said while Kagome grew angrier.

"Then why haven't you!"

His eyes sparked with something as he grew ecstatic. "Wait so this means if I do that you will marry me!"

Before she could stop him he went galloping off with an excited shout. Hand outstretched she wished that she had kept her big mouth shut. "Maybe it is time I hope that Lord Gaara will once again refuse and act like he owns me," she deflated hoping she wouldn't have to hear him make her sound like nothing but a burden.

"And if I don't," he replied from right next to her a little amused but turning his face towards the market to hide it.

"Lord Gaara," she spun quickly towards him, the skirt like material twirling behind her for a moment. "You – you wouldn't," she had to hope that maybe he does want to keep her around, that he isn't just playing with her emotions when he kisses her.

He silently began to walk away leaving her gaping as she scrambled to follow him. It occurred to him that he is enjoying this a little too much. "I can't always save you when it comes to political matters," he quietly commented. "Don't you know you could end up causing a war with loose words like that and you already know I am not interested in war and came here for peace? I thought you liked me," he gave her a meaningful look.

"But Lord Gaara," she was surprised at how quickly he could walk while still appearing seemingly calm and unrushed. "I wasn't trying to – I didn't mean for any of this! I was just angry with him! You should understand this from my point of view," she declared still chasing after him.

"I do, possibly but I don't see why I should care any longer. If you wish to marry him then it isn't entirely my business," he remarked and continued on down through the market.

"Please Lord Gaara," she begged him and grabbed hold of his arm and he came to a stop. They had already caused an interesting scene in the quiet area. Moving to catch sight of his eyes she couldn't help but compare him to Lord Sesshoumaru, they are alike in some ways. "I don't want to marry him! I thought you were adamant on me living in your village! Hadn't you already explained to that other Lord that I'm nothing but a burden, I would only bring bad news?!"

"Kagome," he tried to interrupt her.

"Please you said so yourself," she was nearing tears. Why is it that she has to put herself down just to hopefully avoid this, to say hurtful words similar to what he had said. "Please Lord Gaara it wouldn't be a strong treaty and they will regret it and me!"

"Kagome," Gaara once again attempted to get her attention feeling guilty that he put those thoughts in her head, beginning to curse himself. When she couldn't even look up at him or speak anymore he said, "Is this not what your goal originally was," he got her attention hearing a sniffle and then she finally noticed that they are at the fish vendor, Gaara handing the man money to buy the fish that the woman had wanted. He didn't get a peep from her; she was stunned to silence and could only nod dumbly. After the fish was packaged he wrapped an arm around her and led her through the marketplace getting more purchases. When he was done they walked the same path she had taken earlier it finally clicking that he had known what she was doing the whole time. With a knock on the door he delivered the food to the woman and turned to leave abruptly hearing the call of thanks behind them. "Kagome," he looked down at her and grasped her chin with his now free hand, giving her a small kiss as he finally said, "you should learn more about me."

The statement had her puzzled for a second; this man has the tendency to do that to her. "Wait does this mean I'm still going to Suna," she for once said it with hope in her voice. He merely gave her a small smile that was borderline teasing. His arm around her kept her from falling behind. "You – you," she stuttered as it all came together, "you were teasing me this entire time," she watched his lips twitch and her face grew red.

"Maybe I enjoy seeing you prefer me over another or the fact you were hoping I would step in and put a stop to all of this. You are mine Kagome, wouldn't you agree," he studied her a little; there was a serious note in his voice also reflected in his eyes.

"I-," she stumbled for a clear answer. How could he suddenly make her heart skip a beat with such a casual yet possessive statement?

"This place has poor leadership, you would never be happy married into a family so greedy," he quietly remarked. "It is time to prepare for lunch; after we eat I will refuse his suit. I will play any card I think necessary Kagome but do not take it to heart, it was my choice and by my doing that you are now in my protection."

"But you-," she looked at him hoping for more clarification.

He rubbed her on the waist as they made their way up the stairs, "Shh, we can speak later."

After lunch he offered to let her go elsewhere but she chose to listen in on the meeting where he thankfully didn't make her sound like a complete burden but had to detour that way and throw in an unattainable bride price and agreement that had the Lord backing out. Gaara never once mentioned having a peace treaty at that, instead they gathered in a bedroom to speak of their findings with Kagome going first. It was odd still to her; Lord Gaara had been in a playful mood with her this morning. She liked it; it was just odd since he had been always so serious or at times angry and then his sudden sensual side. Maybe it would be best that she get to know him?

As the others left for dinner he held her back and silently gazed down at her. "Get those negative thoughts out of your mind, you are a nice and caring person, remember that." Kagome wasn't sure what to say to that, he brushed his lips across hers and then pulled her right with him to go eat.

At dinner she was seated in the same place across from a sober if not saddened and spoiled Hui. They had chunks of steak over rice and other vegetables served with what appeared to be red wine and water. Throughout dinner she could see Lord Gaara and the others did their best to only drink water but when it was extended with further chatter he took a few sips occasionally of the red wine. Straightening up in her seat she was surprised to feel him caressing her thigh giving her knee an occasional squeeze. Her attempts at getting him to stop were ignored. It was arousing and new, eyes looking up at him she could see a light flush to his cheeks, a glazed look in his eyes. No one seemed to notice a thing.

As abruptly as she was pulled from dinner she was then pulled to his chest, the door to his chambers shut. His mouth was on hers more forceful than what she is used to, his hands squeezing her hips. With steady steps he pushed her to the bed surprising her as she began to feel like something isn't right. "Lord Gaara," she called to him and was pushed to where the bed is having no choice but to get on as he caged her in without responding to her. His hands were going places he had never ventured before, lips gracing her chest as his hands pushed her breasts up trying to squeeze them through the tough material. Not getting the satisfaction he obviously wanted she gasped, eyes widening as he forced his hands under the material instead, her breasts being squeezed, pushed, and pulled. His tongue graced the nipples as he pushed them out into the open, rubbing his lower body against her, his arousal obvious through the material of his plants. "Lord Gaara please stop," she begged him not sure what has come over him.

Her plea was ignored, she had to fight against the arousing feelings he is giving her in return. When his mouth was back on hers, hands abandoning her breasts she felt them move down to the only barrier covering her virginity and slipping under. Moaning she could barely contain herself as she arched her back and shook a little when he teased her and found her entrance pushing a finger in and out of her experimentally. Forcefully pulling her mouth away from his at the foreign she felt him slip out and begin pulling on the material as she struggled to keep them on realizing he isn't in his right mind. "Lord Gaara snap out of it," she demanded frantically, her petite body no match against the strength he carries. "Please Lord Gaara stop," she came closer and closer to shouting as her mind raced when it occurred to her that someone must have drugged him, his drink had to have been spiked.

Looking back up at his glazed eyes, letting his lips claim hers once more she pushed on his chest giving a surge of power and with a flash she shot a good dose of purification into his body to help get rid of whatever is in his system while he dropped on top of her unconscious with a groan, head resting on the right side of her chest. Panting with heavy breaths she tried to wrap her mind around the whole situation, trying to figure out why someone would do this. Fingers curling into his locks she quietly searched through her memories trying to think hard about this. He likely would have come up with something, his brain more analytical and sharper than hers as he seems to catch everything. "What are they up to and who would be behind this," she whispered, thinking about who had the most access to their drinks… that would be whoever prepared them who then is either acting independently or taking orders from someone. If she can rouse him to wake up and get his head on straight then she can at least get his input, see if he noticed something or can connect the dots anywhere.

"Lord Gaara wake up," she beckoned him, patting his cheek several times. "Come on Lord Gaara," she thought about shocking him awake a little but if she is correct then she has all night to work on waking him up. It would make sense that they would act out whatever plan they have in the morning, at least from what she can figure or maybe wait a couple hours when the rest are sleeping and the drug might have worn off and let the alcohol kick in. "Would you please wake up," she shook his shoulders and felt him move his head. Quickly trying to pull her outfit back in place she felt a small rumble on her chest as he groaned again.

Eyes blurry he didn't fully wrap his mind around the soft flesh beneath him, cushioning his head. Arms adjusting he vaguely realized his new surroundings as he looked around without lifting his head, feeling fingers running through his locks as he heard Kagome call his name. Resting his eyes he was being pulled back to the darkness until the conscious world began to grab hold of him just like the soft hands pulling on him.

The door had opened and before she could shock him awake she saw her former captors. Arm being pulled she grabbed hold of Lord Gaara yelling at him to wake up as they were pulling her out from under him with a shackle being quickly attached. His eyes opened, blinking a few times but not focusing fully as they gave a hard yank and she lost her grip. "LORD GAARA PLEASE," she shouted, seeing his dazed eyes look their way while she struggled against her captors trying to stall feeling hope that he might fully wake up.

Eyes still blurry he kept hearing the sounds of a struggle, the soft body beneath him disappearing, leaving his to land on the mattress below stunning him a few seconds. Nothing would really click, mind too foggy as he focused his eyes towards the door seeing her desperately reaching out for him, calling his name while being dragged away, shackles attaching to her captured wrist as she screamed for him. Part of him knew he should be tearing off the bed to save her, anything to stop what is occurring but nothing would respond and his consciousness was fading, her panicking face the last he would remember as she was tugged right out of the room with a hand covering her screams, another shackle attaching to her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone, for the awesome reviews, I really enjoyed reading what you have to say. I also, have a new Yamato/Kagome story but I am now stuck on if it is going to be a one-shot or maybe evolve to something more... I just don't know so it likely won't be posted for a while. Maybe I should put it up and see what you guys think... lol I am still the only author to have that pairing so I feel special. The Kakashi/Kagome story will have a possible alternate ending, I just can't pick which one to go with so I think I will instead treat you guys to a double ending. I hope for this chapter I live up to your expectations, I'm trying to be better with my action sequences so that is why I am trying to look for other authors that are great at setting the scene and being descriptive. Maybe I should read some Stephen King.

On a sad note, Harper Lee, the author of "To Kill a Mockingbird," has passed away at I believe 89 years of age. Please give her a moment of silence.

Now on to the... well Gaara getting pissed stuff... Man can you imagine how he would have been if he still had more of his personality from when he was a Genin... he would had his sand soaked in the blood of anyone not a part of the sand.

Chapter 6

Come morning he knew something was wrong and he had a bizarre dream. Holding his head he couldn't recall how much he drank last night but he knew it couldn't have been much being he doesn't enjoy it and only did so to be respectful. Groaning he flopped on to his back trying to retrace his steps and how he ended up in bed last night. Patting the spot next to him he found it absent of a body that is supposed to remain by his side every moment of the day and night. Looking around the big bed he noticed the disheveled sheets, no black locks gracing them, no soft body pressing against him in slumber. Sitting up straight and holding his head he searched the room for a sign of her but found the door open, something that made him feel uneasy. His dream is starting to seem more than that but he couldn't really remember it fully just glimpses and the theme of it. He could have sworn she'd been in bed with him at some point caressing his head and playing with his hair, running her fingers through it. Heading out the door and straight to the dining hall where everyone was gathered he searched for her there not caring if he doesn't look kept.

"Where is Kagome," he asked, searching the faces as everyone took a look at him.

Kankuro took notice of his younger brother while taking a sip of his soup. "I haven't seen her since you abruptly left with her heading back to your room."

The lord shook his head, his son remaining eerily quiet. "Lord Gaara you don't recall a thing," he appeared almost sympathetic. Not getting an answer but gaining his eyes as they sharpened on him he patted his mouth with a napkin and set it done in an unhurried manner. "She left of her own accord last night. There was quite a bit of racket from your room, it sounded like you must not have been yourself because she was shouting for you to stop. A while later when all was quiet she fled and disappeared into the night," he informed him, gaining several eyes on him, no one clearly believed him. "I'm sorry Lord Gaara I had no idea that alcohol affects you that way."

He narrowed his eyes not believing a word he said, not wanting to believe what he is suggesting. A little alcohol would not turn him into such a monster that would cause any kind of harm to her. His brother studied him and looked around, eyes suspicious while Gaara continued to remember that dream and feel like it never was a dream.

"Your clothing could use some repairs," the Lord commented, pointing out the tear up by his shoulder. "Come sit, I'm sure it wasn't nearly as bad as it sounds, she will be back. We all know how emotional a woman can get. Give her time to cool down," he suggested and offered him a spot at the table.

Taking it he quietly ate, keeping his guard up while coming up with a plan. Breakfast finished with no further distractions, his mind preoccupied with what he now considers to be a memory of Kagome being dragged away from him. Afterwards he returned to his room and searched for clues, his brother and men coming in behind him while he looked carefully at the sheets. "They are trying to make me believe I did something to her that would cause her to flee but what I thought was a strange dream I am now convinced is a memory. Kankuro test my blood," he pulled his sleeve up and got a vein ready, his brother startled at the sudden demand but did as he was told. With a quick jab of the needle they got the result Gaara was expecting. Quietly he whispered their plan and put it into action.

Kagome was tossed inside a mostly bare wooden room, stumbling and hitting the ground with a rattle of chains and a clang against the shackles. Groaning at the hit to her head she felt the waves passing under the boat. "He won't let you get away with this," she opened her angry periwinkle eyes to look at one of her captors. "Lord Gaara will come for me," she warned them.

The beak nosed one laughed. "Oh he might… if it isn't for the fact that he thinks he did something horrible to you that caused you to run away from him. If that fails he won't be looking for you on a boat."

Gritting her teeth she watched them firmly shut the door and lock it, leaving her alone in the barred off room. Curling up she held on to the hope that he will see through the scheme, he is far too intelligent to fall for this. The only problem is will he actually find her…

Focusing he looked out among the village hoping he could still sense her nearby, that a grain of sand still remains in her bloodstream. The others landed by him, keeping to the shadows as they left clones back at the manor to give them time to search for her. Closing his eyes and blocking everything else out he remained on the branch while boats blew their horns, one leaving the dock and heading out to sea. Black parted to reveal aqua, eyes focusing as he stood. It is there, a grain of sand still remained he is sure of it. Sand shot off, spreading out enough to not be noticed while he eyed the boat leaving in the distance. Everyone tensed, waiting to see what he will do.

Dispersing around the boat it wouldn't be noticed by those on board as it searched every nook and cranny, sensing the people on board and slipping through the floorboards to the level down below. Carrying around and attaching to everything it slipped through the slight gaps in a door and going to the figure on the floor, caressing them and feeling out the situation before leaving as they sat up, seeing the grains of sand making their way back to where they came from. "Lord Gaara," she whispered, heart hammering in her chest with the knowledge that he will soon be here.

"I found her," he informed them and studied the boat threatening to disappear into the distance. "She is being held prisoner on that boat down below; it is her captors from before."

"Think they bribed that lord," Kankuro asked as he wasn't sure what all of the involvement has to do with this situation.

"I'm assuming so but hopefully our clones will have more evidence," he formed the sand into several platforms and they took off into the stormy skies, wind rushing through their hair and ruffling their clothes.

When nothing happened for a while and she continued to wait in anticipation she finally got up and looked out the window, seeing no land or boats in sight. Frown playing on her lips she wasn't sure if she imagined it or not. 'No I had to have felt it… that had to have been Lord Gaara searching for me.' The skies were stormy up above, the boat rocking on the waves as even the sea grew stormy with the push of the howling wind. Chilled she moved away to sit on the wooden cot and rest after the long night she had. "Lord Gaara, please come soon," she stared at the floor across the room.

Bigger waves kept the boat rocking making it hard for her to rest on the wooden cot as she nearly toppled off a few times. Getting to her feet another wave tossed her back on to it, water coming in through the window and splashing across the floor. With the stormy skies above she wasn't sure what time of the day it is, it could still be morning or already late in the afternoon. Her captors opened the door seeing her sitting on the cot, water sloshing back and forth as the breeze rushed in with another rock of the boat. She studied them, staying on edge until she knows what they want with her this time. They came in and closed the door giving her smirks.

"The land is far out of sight Kagome, do you really think he will find you now," they could see her troubled face and grinned victoriously. "Even you realize that by now your hope is lost, he won't be searching for you this far out on the water," they watched her turn from them. "We will feed you tomorrow; maybe a day of no food will set you straight so you don't try anything in the future. I will be by later," they opened the door and let themselves out, locking her in once again.

Sleep she knew would not find her soon enough. Feeling forlorn she began to doubt that really was Lord Gaara's sand that caressed her skin. It was likely just sand from the beach being kicked up by the wind and her wishful thinking. "Please Lord Gaara," she felt her stomach sink and heart twist.

Up above he studied the boat being tossed by the waves as the day grew dim, the clouds shutting out most of the light. He brought the others closer and waited. "It's time," he decided knowing they are far enough out that they couldn't get help from any others while being isolated on the sea. Speeding towards the boat on the platforms of sand he sent more shooting forward and swirling around the boat, alarming the men on board as they finally took notice to the invasion right before they hit. "Did you really think you got away with taking her from me," he sent the sand to her room through the window, swirling it around her before guiding her to the door as some broke off to destroy the lock.

Kagome watched the sand, her hope lifted and doubt erased. The feeling of it brushing against her so softly yet pushing her where he wills it was comforting. Sporting a smile she could literally see the sand wearing down the metal grinding against it while the rest continued to flow around her steadily. When the door was sprung, slowly opening to a crack she reached out and pushed it open further hoping to see him already there but came to an empty hallway, hearing someone running down the stairs, the clang of metal on metal after someone else jumped on to them. Halting in her steps the sand urged her forward but she didn't see a way around whoever is battling there.

"Do you think you will get her back," the beak nosed shinobi said with a grin. "The only reason she got away is because her shackles were gone or I could have easily gotten her back." Bringing out two metal studded gloves he slipped them on feeling arrogant as the Kazekage stood unfazed but wanting to see just what it is that he is doing. "Come to me Kagome," they glowed blue, "it is time to fry your dear Kazekage," he grinned. Gaara could feel through the sand that she is now being forced to shuffle forward and up the stairs past one of his men battling a captor. With slow steps she came forward, chains clanking together and glowing the same blue. She appeared to be almost in a daze, not fully in charge of what is happening. "Now my beauty it is time to show him what you are made of, to prove to you both that you will always belong to me," he grasped her shoulders and stared at Gaara in a creepy way, the blue expanding, her face showing some signs of trying to fight it but as her hands came up it became clear she can't.

Bolts of purple and blue energy flashed out rushing towards him and without even moving the sand came up taking the blow. "So that is how you control her," he calmly remarked unaffected by the attack as the enemy grew mad. "If that is all there is then you underestimated me," he let the charred black sand fall, some of it having turned to glass. "Try again," he goaded him further.

Squeezing her shoulders in anger and frustration he glowed blue and commanded her, "Shoot him down! I want him to be nothing but a smoking corpse by the end of this!" Giving her a slight jolt he pushed for more control, dipping into her energy stores as she cried out, eyes flowing with tears as she fought him and felt the twisting and pulling sensation of him forcing his way around inside her. "Do it now!"

They lit into a glowing blue orb riddled with electricity, purple leaking into it as she was forced to give in to his demand, the power ripping from her like a streak of lightning. Hitting the sand it pushed it back shocking Gaara as he was pushed back by the sand slamming into him under the force of this greater attack. Struggling with this attack his back met the other side of the boat and with a few quick signs he did a substitution jutsu right before the attack made it through and fried the fake instead. It was stronger than he expected but it took a lot out of her, he can tell by the droop in her shoulders.

"If you can't even take down the Kazekage then you are nothing!" He narrowed his eyes and glowed blue again, exerting his demands from her. "More, more power! I will drain every last bit of it from you if I have to!" She struggled and tried to put up a better fight but as he dipped all the way into her energy stores, the blue light crackling, she knew if not stopped she could erupt and fry everything on the boat.

"Ahhhh!" She cried in anguish not liking the feel of someone else basically in her body and being so rough in their wants and demands.

Gaara studied them hard and walked back to his former position having enough with this. The man had energy flaming and crackling around them wildly, the amount seemed to be hurting her quite a bit. Feeling done with all of this Gaara stood his ground watching her hands get back in position, shaking from the stress. The bolts began to appear in strong glowing orbs, stretching out and then starting to fire. With quick movements he shot sand forward, taking the hit and engulfing her hands. The other shinobi tried to pull her free but Gaara kept his hold on her, increasing the amount of sand as more rushed to her feet.

The sand was beginning to turn into black glass as she screamed. With an extra push from Gaara he surrounded her completely with the sand forcing her captor to flee backwards when it reached out for him. By his will alone he brought the sand back to him with her still wrapped inside, eyes focused on the enemy. Quicker than it took to wrap her up in it the sand retreated, stretching around the area in preparation to defend or attack while Kagome fell into Gaara's arms with a slump, breath coming out in pants while her forehead was beaded up with sweat and hair damp. "It likely would have been one thing if she was willing to use her power against me but you are unable to truly tap into it fully," he could still feel her chest heaving, body trembling. "Her days of being your prisoner are over. Scum like you will never get your hands on her ever again," he watched the guy look nervously at the sand inching closer to him from in front and above. With a last ditch effort he threw several kunai knives in their direction before turning to flee. Gaara defended them from all three, his aqua orbs still focused as he reached a hand out shooting the sand after him as it took the form of a hand and grabbed the enemy. Raising him up the man struggled in the hold, sand spreading out to encase him. With a squeeze of Gaara's fist it was over, blood squirting out from the sand as he killed him like he has so many others.

Around them many others were still in battle, most out on the water taking on their opponents. Gaara studied each fight to make sure they are all fine and not in need of his assistance. Having one last thing to do he set Kagome down to lean against the steps leading up to where the captain is. With her safe for now he ascended the stairs and with a quick order he said, "Turn this boat around," and then returned to her side as the captain did as ordered not willing to anger the male who so easily killed his customer, thankfully after they paid. From within a scroll he held a blanket that he brought out to wrap around her, checking on her flushed cheeks while her body slowly came down from the adrenaline and exertion of powers. "We are heading back, I still have unfinished business," he informed her getting a nod that she heard him. Keeping his eyes sharp he maintained vigilance over the fights he could see and then jumped to the highest point of the boat to observe everyone.

Explosions erupted creating big waves that rocked the boat sending water on to the deck getting her wet. Kankuro looked sharply over at Shizu seeing him go down, his eyes widened as he was unable to help him when the attacking shinobi was rushing to make the death blow. In a quick swirl Gaara defended him with a sword of sand saving his life. The breath that was caught in Shizu's and Kankuro's throats were released and like a true shinobi Shizu stood back up on his feet staying alert while he watched the quick calculated movements of his Lord. Not even two minutes later and the shinobi fell to his blade, body sinking below the surface of the water never to be seen again. Looking behind him to check on Shizu he was glad he made it in time, seeing the flesh wounds draining him of his life's blood.

"Go to Kagome," he instructed seeing Shizu leave immediately. The other fights were coming to a close, Kankuro blew toxic gas and flames at his opponent frying him to a crisp and joined Gaara to make sure the others will be okay. The boat was getting further away but they could easily catch up to it with no worries. "After this we will regroup and rest until we reach shore," Gaara shared with his older brother.

"I can keep an eye on them if you want to return to the boat," Kankuro offered.

Eyes keeping tabs on everything around them he started to turn and head off to the boat when the remaining fights came to a close. Giving the signal they used their chakra enhanced feet to run across the water and land back on the main deck. Their feet led them to where the other two were, Shizu trying to wrap his arm while Kagome barely remained conscious, her effort into healing him barely did any good but he had been thankful all the same. If not for being subject to the water and weather she could have fallen asleep by now but instead shivers at the chill catching her skin. Seeing his Lord ready to speak Shizu gave him his full attention.

"After the injuries are tended to we will rest. Our clones should be finished by the time we dock, we will continue on as planned and wrap up our business then head to Suna. We still have to be on alert for the trip back; we will consider all territory until then as being behind enemy lines." All his men and brother grunted in agreement, this trip has been worse than they expected but now they have the secret weapon of the enemy who should be more willing to return with them to Suna and accept the protection they can offer. With eyes on her they realized she had passed out, her body slumped forward towards her knees with all material close to the deck floor now soaking wet. "I will take her to rest, you are all dismissed." In his mind he still felt troubled by whatever had occurred the night before, he hopes that he hadn't committed some cruel act against her. Everything was still a blur, a memory that he needs so he knows what happened while he was under the influence of the drug and alcohol. Down in a separate room he found the bunker and with everyone needing rest he created a second clone to keep watch on the captain and his first mate before sliding on to a bottom bunk with her, the rest taking their own spots.

One blanket was wrapped around the damp cloth on the back of her indecent outfit. Unfolding another blanket at the end of the bed he draped it over them and began to rest while she remained out cold. Night descended on them out in the water, the tracks that were made the day before were backtracked, the captain being none the wiser at realizing the auburn haired male he fears is now just a clone kept up there to keep him in line so he doesn't try any funny business. At least this means he was paid in full for a trip that he will no longer be completing which meant he can choose to rest or take on a new trip.

The coolness of the damp air out at sea had Kagome seeking the heat she felt at her back burrowing into Gaara causing him to stir and open his eyes somehow already knowing she is cold. It is no wonder why with an outfit such as that. Taking a glance around the room he guided the sand to open a closet, finding extra blankets and bringing one out to drape over them. As soon as the closet door was shut he turned on his side, arms pulling her to his chest as he got comfortable and drifted off to sleep once again. What started out as him keeping her near to ensure she doesn't run away and no one kidnaps her has steadily turned into something more as he felt comforted in having her sleeping curled up to him. They are only half way through this trip and neither has fully recognized the changes between them or the worry they now hold for one another. In the coming days Kagome will have to accept how much she wanted to return to his side and he will have to accept how desperately he wanted her back there, his every fiber wanting her with him always.

Morning came and all woke besides her. Keeping the blankets snug around her Gaara dismissed the clone and ascended to the top checking on the distance they are to the shore. Within the hour he could see the docks up ahead and went down to retrieve Kagome planning to depart before the boat reaches its destination. The captain and first mate watched them gather on the deck out front, with a few quick words they left with the woman who had boarded as a prisoner. They were unsure what it was all about and were thankful they kept their lives among all of this excitement. This will be a great tale to tell the family and the guys down at the tavern.

Some of the clones didn't hold up all day and then through the night but the information received had been beneficial. With the sun only on the horizon still they snuck back into the manor getting cleaned up and ready to finish as the remaining clones were dismissed. Gaara left Kagome on the bed as she slowly woke still drained from yesterday, her stomach protesting frequently enough that it was more than obvious as to how long it has been since she has eaten. With her so quiet beyond that Gaara was able to formulate the next plan of action and study the map trying to find a way to restock on supplies but no other town was close enough.

Outside the door his brother and the others gathered as they were finished getting refreshed. "Come in," he called; everything they did was kept quiet to keep their actions from being noticed. All huddling together he decided it be best he create a clone disguised as someone else, sending it to the market for food and supplies as they went the cautious route, not wanting any more of their food being possibly drugged.

In a whisper they went over everything and Kagome excused herself to clean up, appearing in front of the mirror looking like a wreck. She had sadly become used to the outfit for the most part, thankfully the sand shinobi don't leer at her unlike many others. Seeing the tempting shower she took advantage of having it, turning it on and stepping in still dressed as she decided to rinse it off and do her best to feel cleaner, tame her wild mane, and get rid of her body odor. Her life will never be the same and she knows it. She doesn't want to give in and accept that she will never be safe. If not pulled back into modeling she could be used as a weapon if not both. Either way her face is out there, different ones recognize her wherever she goes. Freedom will never really be hers but if she stays with these shinobi of the sand she could get as close to it as she will ever get. For now she is not their weapon nor are they using her for money. They just do not want her in the hands of their enemies.

'Lord Gaara is my best bet isn't he,' she questioned herself. It isn't likely she could escape him and if she did others will be waiting, others that could be like her former captors. Although she really just wants to be stubborn and refuse to see her life and future for what it is, a part of her didn't want to leave him regardless. Even though he does get on her nerves at times and heats her blood in too many ways she could see he cares about those around him and has treated her well. She couldn't find it in her to think of the times he was affectionate or hungered for her, it could be no more than this indecent outfit testing his strength against the opposite sex. She will never forget how quickly he was able to seduce her, it made her feel cheap afterwards and with that thought in mind she shut away the rest of her confusion. She has been cheap and he has managed to find a way to make her behave, that must be all it is she concluded feeling hurt and shameful. Reality check given she finished up in the shower, leaving her garments behind to drip dry while she took the comb to her hair feeling numb staring unfeeling into her reflection in nothing but a towel.

Two soft taps on the door were given in warning before Gaara entered, closing the door behind him not fazed by her current state of dress when it covers more than her usual state. Walking up to stand behind her he silently watched her work on the tangles in her hair while trying to maintain a grip on the towel. Giving her hand pause with a soft touch he plucked the comb from her hand, letting it join the other in securing the towel as he took up the task of ridding her hair of tangles. "Are you well," he asked quietly taking notice to her subdued manner.

Eyes downcast she wasn't sure what kind of question that is. Her heart longed for something more than just being a prisoner, a tool and yet her wish will likely never be given. "Yes," she said so quietly he wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't for the already silent room.

Although given one answer he felt like it was really the other. She looked depressed and he wasn't sure what changed her to being so. Keeping his thoughts to himself for now Gaara studiously continued combing out her hair until it was tangle free. Setting the comb down he guided her to turn around and face him, his knuckles brushing over her cheek and tucking away her hair. "You can be honest with me," he encouraged hoping to help her overcome whatever is on her mind. She remained silent, eyes still not meeting his as he rested his hands on her bare shoulders. "Had I done something the other night while drugged," Gaara questioned, the words pushing her to remember the drugs instigating him to almost force himself on her.

"The other night makes no difference," she finally answered him looking off towards the wall just not wanting to look at him.

"Kagome," his voice was a mixture of emotions as he tried to think of what he should say. Knitting the skin of his brow together he felt it was clear that something in her just finally snapped, she no longer gives him any resistance but it could be she is just tired, still worn out and hungry. "I will listen when you are ready," he continued to speak just barely above a whisper. "The Lord of this manor was an accomplice of those shinobi. As soon as we're done dealing with him we can be on our way. I no longer trust the food here so we will have to wait longer to eat. By noon we will be on our way to Suna. You will have any clothes you desire there. I promise you will be safe there, just give it a chance," he quietly asked of her. "Suna doesn't have to be a gilded cage if you come to love it as your home," he reminded her.

"I'm just done fighting you," she finally said as he went quiet, eyes roaming around her face as she still refuses to look at him.

He thought those words should make him happy, feel relieved or anything similar but he felt almost disappointed strangely enough. "Maybe I liked the fight in you," he commented not liking this submissive and depressed change in her.

Kagome gave him a quick glance but couldn't find it in her to maintain that contact after seeing his worried eyes. "I just don't see the point anymore," and it was the truth, what point is there?

Not sure what to do from here he sighed. "We have to leave soon, I plan to try and find that cabin again," he shared with her not getting a response. With the sand he squeezed the excess moisture from her clothes to help get them drying faster. "My clone should be back soon," he brought her closer to his chest. Time ticked by quietly as he rubbed her back slowly, his comfort around her more than he can understand.

"Lord Gaara, what is my future," she asked, it was so strange but she no longer has control of her life anymore it seems.

"Kagome," he opened his mouth leaving it ajar as it clicked, she still feels like nothing more than a prisoner. "I want to keep you safe Kagome from those who will hurt and use you. I'm sorry that this is the only way I know how. Is a home not where you feel safe, where you can live happily and raise a family? That is what I want to give you, a chance to have that. Would you rather take a different option," he tested her. "Kagome this doesn't mean Suna has to be all you ever know, I do have allies and people I trust in other villages. I could easily hand you over to one of them but I wish to have you close."

"Then I just live where you wish," she felt him stroke her hair.

The tone of her voice made it sound unpleasant. "Kagome do you not like me?"

His movements paused and she was caught off guard by the question. "Why would you care if I do or don't?"

"I like you," he supplied dropping his arms as he suddenly felt upset at the prospect that she may not have any such likeness towards him. She stared at him as it didn't quite hit home with her. After a stretch of silence he stepped back from her. "I see," he said and turned around feeling a wave of rejection. It troubled him; he wasn't sure where to go from this.

"Lord Gaara I-," she found her words failing her.

"Could it ever be just Gaara," he asked not liking the formal way she addresses him even if it is meant to be respectful.

"But you are the Kazekage…" she felt confused. He didn't respond and waiting for it gave her time to reflect on what she feels about him. He isn't bad and she had wanted him to come for her and he did, he saved her from those other shinobi, taking them all down. "I do like you… and I am glad you came for me. I hoped you would," she informed him seeing his head turn slightly towards her. "I'm not from here; I came from a place where your life is what you make of it. You can choose whatever path you wish and travel where you wish so long as you have the money and papers to do so. You go to school until you finish your last year around the age of 18 and then you choose if you wish to continue to go to school to get a degree leading to a better job or if you just want to settle on what you can get without one. A lot of that changed when I turned 15, suddenly I was exposed to a world of demons and had a powerful jewel ripped from my body. Still I had my family and friends, could go between two eras through the magical well on my shrine property. Now I'm here with no ability to see any of them again and with no say in my own life."

Gaara turned around to look at her, studying her as he listened quietly to get some insight to how she is feeling, what has been bothering her so much. "Is this a new era too," he asked.

"Yes, I used to go to the past but now I am somewhere in the future. I guess it makes no difference what I do on some level since regardless I'm a slave to whatever fate has in store for me." She covered her arms with her hands still feeling homesick and upset at this change. "I didn't know at first that I had these powers, I was an archer, a priestess. I purified evil demons and helped to bring down the enemy with my friends. If the demon wasn't stronger than me I could purify it to nothing but ash with a single arrow and that is really all I could do. Most of my life my powers were sealed away by another demon so I always felt weak. Here they have a different effect and I learned to use them with only my hands instead of needing something to channel them into. All I had done is try to stop a man from robbing some people and that was how I gained the notice of those shinobi. After seeing other shinobi do things I never thought my abilities would stand out but apparently they did and they were making plans to create a machine my power would fuel along with the chakra of whoever is manning it. They needed the money to create it so when I was approached by a designer who needed my help in modeling his clothing line they took it the second money was mentioned."

Retracing his steps to her he held his arms out bringing her back to his embrace meant to be comforting. "How did you end up here?"

"I fell asleep against the Goshinboku tree, a tree that was near the well and survived to my time and then when I woke up I was here, that is all I know." Finally relaxing she rested her head against his chest enjoying this simple reassurance.

"Let me be your friend Kagome. I'm not sure how else to protect you besides bringing you to live in Suna. I don't want to see you hurt and I don't want another hurting you by defending themselves against your powers." The embrace tightened for a couple seconds and then he loosened his hold. "Go ahead and dress, I will be waiting in the other room."

Blinking a couple times, she felt better and she knows he is only thinking of what is best. In truth nothing in this era would make her feel free and she isn't sure if anything ever will since her life keeps being jerked around. "Thank you," she watched him head out the door casting a final glance back at her before shutting the door. Already she knows he is the far better choice and even if she doesn't really have an option but to go with him he does mean well and is going out of his way. Like he said another may either kill or use her, two things that have already been proven. 'I should just give this a try,' she erased her negative thoughts of him from earlier. 'All of this is just so confusing and I can't help the fact that I love how he holds me and the desire he fills me with. Why does he have to affect me this way… friends don't kiss and do these things,' she finally whispered to her mind. Changing gears, she grabbed the skimpy outfit and found it mostly dry. Looking in the mirror one final time she caught her eyes on the faint silvery scars from the start of her journey giving her a nostalgic feeling.

On the other side of the door she opened it to find Gaara holding out a dark hooded cloak making her feel grateful to have something more to keep warm and cover her skin with. "I thought you might prefer to have something more on," he handed it over to her.

"I do," she murmured, quickly tying it in place. "Thank you… again," she stared into his calm eyes seeing the slight happy lines when he gave a faint smile. Holding an arm out Gaara led her from the room and into the hall.

She wasn't sure what was going on but as they left the manor and down to the village she could hear it erupt into chaos as the servants ran around in a frenzy searching for something as the Lord bellowed out orders. Gaara kept a steady pace and led them into a gathering crowd where she could see the rest of the guys holding everyone's attention. Deciding to wait patiently she leaned into him a little, his arm wrapped around her shoulders feeling as comforting as ever. The crowd was full of chatter and as horses and other commotion came from the direction of the manor he lifted them up creating a stage out of sand for them to stand higher than the rest. Kankuro seemed excited by something as he stood there smirking, eyes latched on to the angry and flustered Lord.

"Lord Gaara I would hope you are not behind all of this," the man yelled at him angry.

"And if I am," he answered feeling unaffected by his anger. The man could do nothing but grit his teeth while his son looked nervous.

Kankuro took a step forward, "Well if you want what we have then come on up here and get it," he challenged. Looking around trying to hide his own nerves he guided the horse to approach them while the crowd parted for him. "Your son too," Kankuro added in and could see the son was more apprehensive about following but with a look from his father he gulped and directed his horse to them as well.

Thumb brushing over her shoulder as he waited Gaara could see they both were casting glances at Kagome as if they couldn't really believe she is standing right there beside him again feeling at ease in his hold. "You tried to frame me, paint a negative picture about me the other morning when she disappeared during the night. I didn't trust you from the start and found that you drugged me at dinner. You allowed my enemy to kidnap her while you made up a story that she ran away from me because I had done something horrible to her. That alone destroys the chance of Suna creating an alliance with you but that isn't everything…" he cast his eyes over them and then to his brother.

"Everyone," Kankuro pulled out a scroll and formed the signs to retrieve whatever he has stored inside, "this is proof that he has been in fact cheating you out of your hard work and money. Not only is he a fake, he has been writing up false contracts with companies that do not exist. You have been working hard for little return because he is actually selling your works to the competitor and taking the majority of the cut. The real successor to the estate was killed off by him as he then stole his identity."

The crowd was quiet until a few men pushed through wanting to see the proof, being handed some of the copies as they looked it over and felt their blood pressure skyrocket. One of the carpenters turned waving the papers in the air, "It is true, this man is nothing but a fraud and a cheat!"

Kagome looked over all these hard working people with sad eyes, upset to find they have been cheated by these frauds. Gaara kept an eye on the two who realized this was all a trap. "Although he sought to embarrass me and put her life in danger I have decided the ones who can choose their future and punishment is this village. Your upset is far deeper than my own as you have struggled, clinging to an empty hope in his hands. The manor holds many valuables and stores of cash, I suggest you use it to bring in customers and do more business with trade. Maybe even turn it into a hotel."

The carpenter second that with a shout of, "Are we just going to let them get away with this?!"

"NO!" The crowd yelled in return.

"Tie them up and then we raid the manor!" He shouted and with that the two were dragged from their horses and held prisoners.

"We are departing now. Let this be a lesson for the future if you have one," he broke the sand into a large platform, Kankuro handing the stacks of papers off to these men. "Good luck," he said after handing the last of it over to them.

With respectful bows, the men said, "Thank you for your help."

The platform rose further up into the air and with final glares at the two responsible they sped off into the distance looking to cover ground quickly. Kagome felt more content with the fact that they are clearly the good guys and she hopes the village recovers from this. Below them forests and swamps were a blur so she rested her eyes, the wind being too much for them at such a fast pace. No one really said anything, at this time they are still not safe from any rogues and enemies. Mind drifting off to the day they met she had to say he has been good to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Phew… close one. I went to open up the file for this and give it a quick look over and that was when I discovered only Chapter 3 and 7 were in my folder! I was near panic when it wasn't on the PC or one drive. Somehow over 30 chapters from the stories had ended up in the recycle bin! I am so glad I don't regularly trash it all but yeah… here it is! Chapters 8 and 9 are done… sorry for such a delay I just keep forgetting to update the story.

Chapter 7

Kankuro and the others noticed the changes between them. Gaara always held her in a more possessive manner, keeping her right next to him where she had little chance of escape since he also spread his sand around the area. Now though she is leaning into him, his hold changed to something more comforting as if they are a couple. Somehow things changed… her stubborn streak in trying to run away gone and his brother no longer acting as if she will make a run for it.

The trip continued on with them landing near sunset within a dry patch of forest. Food was brought out along with fresh water while a fire was made. Kagome was absolutely famished by this point and stiff. Stretching her muscles, she studied the camp, for once Gaara wasn't right next to her making sure she isn't about to take off. Everyone did something to get things together except her. It is still a little different to her, back in the past she was right in there cooking and bringing things out of her bag but now she merely observes. "Could I do something to help," she asked them gaining their attention.

"You could watch the food while we finish the rest," Kankuro suggested relieving Shizu of the task and sending him to ensure the camp is secured.

"Okay," she sat down keeping the food from burning or boiling over.

Gaara was surprised upon arriving back to camp from checking the area. Kagome sat dishing out the noodles while Kankuro served chunks of meat on top of it. "The area is clear for now," he informed them and sat down to eat with everyone.

Joining him after everyone was served they all dug in feeling starved. The rumbling of their stomachs finally came to an end, talk about what occurred was discussed and confirmation on the plan going forward. "So Kagome," Kankuro thought he might ask, "who do you get your eyes from?"

Looking across the fire at him, her rare periwinkle shade being tinted by the firelight, "Well no one anymore I guess," the answer had them mentally scratching their heads.

"So you're the only one in your family to have those eyes," he tried to sum up.

"My eyes changed color," she clarified. "They used to be blue, lighter than the sky. When my powers were released to their full I left for a while to meditate at a shrine and came back with these eyes."

"Never heard of that before," Tazu remarked as they studied her eyes once again.

"The eyes I was born with were my Father's, so is my shade of hair but the rest is from my Mother. The line of priest and priestess also ran through my Father's side of the family." Wind rustled through the leaves, covering a yawn Kagome decided to turn in for bed ahead of them. "Well goodnight everyone," she mumbled to them and laid down on her futon feeling warmer with the cloak on.

Kankuro turned his eyes on his brother after he felt certain she had fallen asleep. "Kagome has changed, something we should know about?"

Clearly they had noticed her change. "She gave up on fighting and opened up on what is bothering her. The woods could have ears so I do not wish to say anything further."

"I guess that means she is fine with going to Suna," he asked and received a nod in return. "How about you leave us to watch camp tonight, we will take shifts," Kankuro offered.

"I am fine with that," he felt tired. "I'm turning in for the night," Gaara stood and pulled out a scroll to bring out the blankets for all of them. After each took their own he settled down draping a final one over him and Kagome. Keeping an arm wrapped around her he used that hand to finger her long locks, resting his head with a propped up arm. 'Could I become more than a Lord to her,' he took in her soft features as he recalled that night she tried to escape and he managed to seduce her but in turn nearly lost his head due to the attraction he holds for her. With a splash of memories from the other night he recalled the fingers running through his hair as she urged him to wake up. The feeling of her being pulled out from under him and her pleas but the drugs prevented him from doing a thing, it bothers him so much. Letting the pull of sleep guide him he settled down and drifted off, fingers going still as his breaths evened out.

The next two days ahead they began acting more like a group, Kagome becoming more talkative as she spoke a little about her family and funny things she has seen. During periods that they walked she would get them playing different games they knew of but never really played. It lifted the atmosphere, her true personality beginning to come out as she truly had stopped fighting all of them. In turn she learned more about them, the quiet days with her looking for an opportunity to make a run for it gone. Although they kept it down the group would often share in a laugh, Gaara smiling fondly as he felt happy with the changes taking place and the smile he would now see so often on her lips.

Entering a moonlit meadow in search of a place to camp out Kagome was humming and swaying to the tune she has in mind. Gaara's eyes were light, lit with happiness as hers sparkled with them. His mood had been lifted with her cheery demeanor affecting them all but most of all him. She danced around twirling and swaying as the sand swirled around her even forming enough that she could grab hold of it as if a dance partner like she is a waltz dancing ballerina. Smile growing on Gaara's lips as he watched her he scattered into sand and reformed in front of her as he had studied her dance pattern. Across the meadow they danced, their eyes only for the other as the rest of the group looked behind them with gaping eyes and mouths slack. Not a single one of them have ever danced before and Gaara had picked it up quite quickly and after an experimental try he had her spinning and twirling around. After a while of this the others got an area just inside the tree line setup as a camp while Gaara and Kagome lost track of time and their senses.

"You're dancing," Kagome softly commented, a small blush on her cheeks.

"I learned watching you," he replied feeling it is nothing difficult to pick up on.

A little surprised she said, "You picked up on the waltz that quickly?"

"A shinobi should be able to pick up on far more complicated movements than something so repetitive and mild in pace," he replied still staring into her eyes seeing the light of the moon hitting them in the dark of the night. "You're a beautiful dancer," he complimented watching her cheeks grow redder.

"Thank you," her eyes lightly fluttered as she looked up at him almost shyly. "You're very skilled and a quick learner," she complimented him in return. It was a while before they finally parted and headed to the campfire glowing in the distance. Kagome had to admit to herself that Lord Gaara is growing on her, he seems like the kind of man who could be good at being romantic and far more considerate compared to what she first thought of him. Definitely a man worth knowing.

As another night rolled by Gaara decided to take up the duty of watch over camp, able to do so for entire nights so the rest can fully recover on this long trip. He sat up on the bough of a tree looking up at the moon and stars as transparent clouds floated by every so often. His absence must have been felt by Kagome as she woke up and looked around before spotting him up in the tree. Already noticing her he remained silent and still just staring down at her as she stared up at him with a questioning face. With just a small gesture like he is asking her to join him he brought the sand together, swooping down gathering her up, the tiny granules rushing around her. She always had this look on her face, as if it is truly amazing how he controls the sand with such ease, usually not even needing to direct it unless he felt like it or needed to add more force. As she rose up to his level the outstretched hand pulled her on to his lap so she can rest against his chest. Moments later he grabbed the blanket from the sand as well then scattered it around a broad area to sense for danger. He feels so calm right now… Kagome relaxing right along with him as they stared up at the night sky together.

Pressing a kiss to the side of her neck he relaxed back against the tree feeling her head resting on his shoulder with the blanket covering them. It is thankfully not real cool out but he gets the sense that she just enjoys having something there regardless. She has grown used to him and his attention, coming to know he will look after her despite what happens. Any anger between them has seemingly dissolved although he feels regret for some of the words that came out of his mouth in the past. No longer is she skittish or coming up with false assumptions from what he can tell. It is just smiles in the daytime and comfort at night.

"Through all the eras you have seen is the sky still the same," he asked feeling curious.

"For the most part yes, it is mostly the same constellations, the same sun and moon. You couldn't see the stars as well in the cities and towns of my era compared to this one or the Feudal era. From time to time I could sit out and watch the northern lights or a meteor shower but it was often rare." She sighed, her mind wandering a little further, "in a way I am still under the same sky as my friends and family," she began to think of it that way; it makes her feel less separated from them. "I bet the sunset in the desert is beautiful," she sighed and tried to picture the sand with the glow of the lingering sun lowering below the horizon.

"You will find out soon," he thought of the various spots they could sit in the village and watch it together. "I must say," he brought a hand up and rubbed her right arm slowly, "this might be the longest I have ever been away from the village."

"Really," she thought it over and wondered just how long they have been gone. "How many days had you been gone before I started travelling with you?"

"Four days, I had a stop before that along with our brush up with you and those shinobi," he mentioned to her as he stared at the moon. "It is nice to relax like this but I do miss home and knowing everyone is safe. Normally I don't leave the village often but I want to try and have good relations with more villages over in this area yet it will take time, many of them I am not even sure where they all are because they are so new. Most of the ones I have had dealings with are either north of the borders if not east. The western half was not known to have shinobi villages or dealings with them so it went unnoticed by the rest of us. I can only assume some of them are rogues and bounty hunters starting them up," he speculated thinking of his surprise in witnessing so many shinobi in these parts but many with symbols he had never seen before.

"Will that mean trouble," she turned her head looking at the side profile of his face after he didn't answer right away. It is something seeing him in such ways. He looked a little troubled and yet resigned. "Lord Gaara…" she was unsure if he would answer.

"Those shinobi that have been after you are a current example of them but then you have ones like the peaceful village we had rested at. Nothing is ever perfect and we will never have a definite peace but we will hopefully gain more interested in the same ideals," he continued to stare at the peaceful moon bathing them in its glow. Kagome's gaze was still on him causing him to look down at her. The night was peaceful and they were completely at ease with each other. Their quiet conversation continued on until Kagome drifted off to slumber with the night sky the last she remembered seeing and the warmth of his body what she last felt. Gaara remained up, his hands playing with her locks of hair as they rested on her right shoulder. He has had many days to think about these things and his thoughts ever since meeting her. Regardless he came up with few answers and certainly no resolutions, in his mind he knows there is more underfoot than what has been at the surface, his mind is certain of it. The moon has no answers and yet it made him feel better having it to keep him company, his newest companion sleeping with no issue upon his lap. Instinct and rational thought told him those men did not have the ability to make this machine that would turn her into a weapon. Kagome will have to stay with him so he can keep her and many others safe. It may last for years but she will remain his to protect, which is the only way he sees it.

As morning slowly approached he rested his eyes knowing his brother is now awake and tending to the camp. From the simple look he casted him from down below he can tell Kankuro has some comment to make about Kagome resting with him even in a tree. They all said it will get to a point where they couldn't sleep well without the other and pointed out he could do other things to ensure her safety and cooperation but he ignored them. It is his comfort to have her right where he believes she belongs anyways. It comforted him that she woke up in the middle of the night feeling his absence. Maybe he is just positioning himself in her life in a way where they are confusing their actions for something else but if she feels better resting with him and it makes him feel better having her there then what is the issue? And as for the kissing… he could care less to what they have to say on that once they catch on to it. He enjoys it, enjoyed giving her a kiss as he roused her awake, enjoyed the feeling of her returning it, and enjoyed the feeling of her arms around his neck, fingers fiddling with the hair on the back of his head. She is his now, that is as simple as he could see it.

The rays of the sun crested over the hill stirring everyone into waking up just as Kankuro was finishing with making breakfast. Camp was cleared up quickly, all of them eating their portion and heading out walking. Everything remained easygoing; the others took the lead with the current pace. Kagome wondered if they are walking because of her or if this is common for them when they don't need to rush for any deadlines. Still it is nice to just walk and stretch her legs rather than being carried all day.

Up ahead she could see them easily cross the water, some of them jumping, others walking right over it. She is still trying to adjust to this era, what they are capable of here is beyond her complete knowledge, every time she thought she had it figured out someone would surprise her like Lord Gaara with his sand. Standing at the river and about to step in her foot did not meet the icy water but instead touched warm sand, eyes looking ahead of her she watched it gather into a skinny bridge just barely wider than a balancing beam. Eyes turning back to Lord Gaara she could see him quietly waiting, everything about him screamed patience and just as she was starting to turn away she thought she caught a small smile. Her mind now on the bridge ahead of her she smiled and began to stretch out her arms balancing as she placed one foot in front of the other humming a light tune.

Kankuro looked back at them shaking his head. "Now he is making bridges for her to cross at her leisure?"

"Yeah I guess so," said Tazu who watched with him as their Kazekage indulged this woman that he would not let be. In truth they had noticed a change in him since their first encounter. For a reason he would not disclose they had remained in the area while he seemingly searched, only making small progress in moving towards their destination. They hadn't come to a guess as to what he was doing until she had tripped over one of their wires and he left, it was not usual for them to set wires and they hadn't been there long, it was like he had set it for her. He knows Lord Gaara, if he had sensed what he thought might be her fleeing on foot then it was likely something he did to catch her. Through an area like that a shinobi would not be on foot and most of the time they are in the trees so it stands to point that Lord Gaara had intended it for her, everyone picked up on that except her since she was basically told that by him.

"Took him long enough," Ken added in watching them as he tried to figure out what has kept their Kazekage wrapped up around her. Growing impatient he yelled, "Would you hurry it up Kagome!"

Kagome shot him an irritated look then began to wobble, scowling when he grinned. Just as she was about to topple over to the right a hand grabbed hers pulling her back to where she could right herself. Looking over she connected eyes with Gaara's, surprise still upon her face. Looking down at his feet she could see him standing atop a small area of sand suspended in air. Smile coming back to her face she received one from him as well, ignoring the way the other guys grumbled and turned away. It warmed a part of her seeing him look at her in happiness. With no words he led her across the river, the sand swirling back into the gourd as he finished getting her across. Ignoring the others as well they continued on their way, a flower being delivered to his hand through the golden granules as he turned to give it to her. Eyes watching as she appreciated the fragrance from it, her eyes glancing over at him as her cheeks grew red.

"Seriously since when did we end up like this, taking a casual walk with two love birds," Ken complained as he couldn't believe he is being witness to his Lord being so romantic.

Shizu studied the two behind them with a small smile. "I don't know but I think it is nice. Lord Gaara does seem to still be quite lonely at times; maybe he can find what is still missing in his life."

"Still missing in his life," Kankuro looked at him trying to figure out what he is speaking of.

Shizu nodded, "Love and family."

"Hey I am family and I do love my brother," Kankuro shouted at him annoyed.

Shaking his head Shizu said, "Yeah well more family, one he creates of his own. Love is in different forms and I think it is clear what that kind of love this is. If Lord Gaara is happy and wants to be with Kagome, then I will not stand in the way but cheer him on."

"Hm," Kankuro studied the two, particularly watching his brother study her from the corner of his eyes. The second she just about reached a low branch he lifted it up with the sand as she tried to hide her blush. It is apparent his brother must have been reading those romance books recently as he is doing things that Kankuro knows he had picked up from them. His brother is literally romancing this woman and is likely to keep it up all the way back to the village. Sure he had corrected him different times so she would cooperate but he hadn't really thought his brother would want more than her cooperation. "This is weird; I knew he was studying romance books because of curiosity but seeing him actually use the stuff is just not something I was ever planning on seeing. I mean he just couldn't seem to grasp the love that is there between Shikamaru and Temari, then seeing others get together he ended up reading more and testing things but never seemed pleased. Honestly I didn't think I would ever see this," he looked back at his younger brother and is honestly beginning to wonder just what he is up to.

By day they would walk, Gaara paying more attention to Kagome, it was like he forgot that they should be rushing home with her instead of acting like they are just going for a walk in a park down Lover's Lane. By night his little brother had no issue with being as close to her as possible. Even now he could look up through the branches and see him holding her on his lap, their soft conversation not being made out by those in the camp below. If not for the fact his brother has been pushing all of this from the start he would wonder if she has him under some spell. 'Is it really that hard to picture him finding such a love,' he asked himself. Being it is his watch he stayed up while they drifted off to sleep, his brother waking later when they were changing shifts, him coming down from the tree to rest on the ground with Kagome still sound asleep. Gaara basically caters to her now and he is certain he could hear and make out them kissing. "I sure hope you know what you're doing," he cast a final glance that way then got comfortable, shutting his eyes and heading off to slumber.

Through the woods they travelled until they reached the swampy areas where they went through the tops of the trees instead. Up ahead is the cabin, they had finally reached it. Given quiet signals they scoped the area out and then Gaara got Kagome inside while the rest gathered other resources. Sharing a kiss, he backed them up to a wall his lips descending down her neck as they gained some privacy only for a few minutes. "I could ravage you right now," he whispered huskily in her ear. For the last few days he has held these desires in.

Trying to hold in a moan as he sucked on her ear she felt like putty in his hands. "Lord Gaara," she responded with her voice lower than normal.

He was about to say something about her calling him Lord again but he had to pull away knowing the others are approaching. Giving her a chaste kiss on the lips he left to make sure the area is truly safe. This is the first in a few days since he has been seen not directly by her side. From the sand rushing out they could tell he is checking the area out further. It took several minutes for him to ensure the area is thoroughly clear of others for the time being but when he was done the food was almost ready to eat and Kagome was sharing a story about her friends and the life she was forced to leave behind. The others have not yet learned about her origins but she must have assumed they have. Kagome weaved the interesting tale about how they defeated these four so-call War Gods on an island. The powerful swords filled with power that she speaks of reminded him of the time where he faced off with that man wielding tools from the Village of Artisans when Matsuri had been kidnapped. It isn't real common to hear of power coming from an object instead of just yourself. The night continued, the guys turned out to be really interested in hearing more stories about her adventures so until she grew sleepy she spoke to them about her life before all of this.

Early that morning she woke needing to use the bathroom urgently. She wasn't too concerned about waking Lord Gaara, figuring he would wake regardless. Eyes searching the place she pulled out of his hold and noticed Tazu is awake. "I need to use the bathroom," she informed him and he nodded, getting up to keep watch over her while she is out there.

Their steps and the opening of the door only slightly roused the others to awareness. Kagome was quick to go back over to the bush she had used before, relieving her bladder. When she was starting to come out of the forest her foot caught on something causing a clanking noise from up above. She turned her eyes up, Tazu walking over to see what is going on. "Kagome don't move," he put his hands up in a placating manner.

Listening to his instruction she stilled rather than give a hard jerk. Seeing his cautious behavior, she asked, "Tazu what is it?"

"This isn't ours," he brought out a kunai preparing to cut her loose while he kept vigilant of everything around them. "Once I cut you loose we need to retreat and wake the others."

Feeling whatever is around her foot tighten she looked down tracing the material with her eyes and in a split second she felt her leg pulled out from under her, her body racing towards the tops of the trees with a scream echoing from her lips. Tazu tried to quick grab her, his hand just barely missing as she screamed and yelled for help. Then all went still putting Tazu on edge. There were several creaks in the trees around the whole area; Tazu quietly backtracked searching for a sign of attack or where Kagome went. Hand slipping into a pouch he noticed what looked like a shiny wire in the trees. With a quick shuriken he watched a body flailing towards the ground, instinct causing him to jump forward to catch them as he realized it is Kagome, her mouth having been gagged and wrists tied already. They are surrounded and he knows it. Quickly getting her cut loose finally he brought them out to the open planning to retreat back into the place and wake the others. Shuriken flew at them and from the darkness several figures emerged.

Kagome searched around seeing the issue, her mind telling her to mimic Tazu's movements in taking slow and careful steps towards the cabin. After another step she heard a change from her right, turning her head sharply and seeing a blur coming towards her. On instinct she threw up a shield successfully stopping them from what they were about to do. "Kagome just get inside and wake the others," Tazu demanded, he had seen the attempted grab for her.

"But Tazu-," she didn't want to leave him out here alone for even a second.

"Just do it," he demanded giving her a look that had her slowly retreating.

Seeing several about to attack him he went into defense while she stopped and with a quick push she shot bolts of her blue power at the ones who had jumped up into the air. The attacks kept coming and when she noticed he was about to be stabbed through the chest with a kunai she flared her powers again stopping time around her for but a few seconds as she pulled him away. Movement came from the cabin; the fighting must have roused them awake. Somehow, as they continued to be hit with attacks they managed to separate her from Tazu. The blue power crackled around her fists and up her arms, ready to give them all a good shock as they enclosed her in a circle. Preparing her move it started to come out like a flexible whip as she started to go into a spin but was halted with cold metal hands grabbing hold of her arms, successfully dispelling her attack. Stunned she looked over her shoulder as she gasped, "Shen," the surprise lingering in her voice.

"Surprise," he gave her a confident smirk.

"What are you doing, leave Tazu and everyone alone," she demanded, her eyes going back to Tazu seeing the blows and flesh wounds beginning to cover his body. "Tazu watch out," she yelled and he thankfully narrowly missed having a kunai stabbed through his throat. His eyes had quickly flittered over to where she struggled to get free from Shen. The door to the cabin slammed open and she felt the ground disappear beneath her feet as he jumped to a high branch of a tree. With another jump she screamed for help and then it was darkness.

Gaara had come out quickly, something wasn't right. His sand had already sensed the enemy in the area and where Kagome was being held by Shen. They rushed out, his sand deflecting numerous attacks that had threatened to end Tazu's life. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Shen making off with Kagome, his angry eyes landing on them as she screamed and he knocked her out, arm carrying her limp form as he disappeared from sight. Shen has tripled the amount of shinobi compared to their numbers. Some of them must have had a taste of her power, their forms looking a little charred. With his brothers help they defended Tazu while he got pulled to safety by Ken and Shizu, Shizu beginning to administer treatment. The already lightened sky had shone blue and yellow as the sun rose just behind the tree tops. Gaara hadn't left a single one alive, he stood at the top of a tall tree searching for them, has been for at least an hour while the others took care of Tazu. When the others joined them he set a pace going in the last known direction they were going. He searched all day but could barely feel where he has taken her.

"Kagome," he mumbled wishing he could find her quicker as darkness set in. A whole day was spent searching for her and he came up with little… it bothered him so he created clones and sent them out while he rested where they now have set up camp.

Her neck hurt, a bruise even showing for it until she brought up her glowing lavender hand and healed the area of the discomfort. From the uncomfortable position she already knew he is carrying her over his shoulder. It took her a moment to remember how many times he has knocked her out to keep her quiet. Regardless of what she tried her blue power would not come out, he has figured out some way to protect himself from it. Looking at the added weight to her left wrist she could feel the sting of barbs in her skin looking raw with its red irritated tint. She could only figure that must be what is stopping her from using her powers. Gingerly touching the area, she could feel rods underneath her skin, just the act of trying to bend her wrist or twist it was painful to the extent she doesn't want to use it and the fact the rods limited the mobility in it made her unable to really use it as well.

"I wouldn't bother that hand if I were you," he had already caught on to her being awake and looking over the impaled flesh of her left wrist with the device he attached to her.

Glaring at the ground she couldn't believe she is now stuck with this, it will mutilate her wrist if not dismember it if she were to have it ripped off of her. "Monster," she called him having already had many spats with him since he abducted her by force from Lord Gaara likely a week ago now.

"Either give in or get used to it, either way you are now stuck with me. The Kazekage is searching for clues that do not exist. After seeing him using his sand as a platform different times I trained to learn how to use my chakra to walk on air or essentially fly. It will be a long time if ever that he finds us," Shen revealed making her feel distressed.

She had finally accepted that Lord Gaara is her best option after all of these weeks of constantly running and ending up with a new captor. As soon as she stopped fighting him he had given her small tests to see if he could truly trust her to not run and out of everything he is trying to give her a home where she chooses what she does rather than being ordered around. Her stubbornness had finally subsided and then things started to feel romantic between them. Nights conversing as they stared up at the night sky, days of him doing touching things like forming a bridge and helping her across, plucking a flower to place in her hair, and the kisses he always snuck in. The handsome Lord had managed to set her hormones on fire and her heart aflutter. She had fought Shen, calling out for Lord Gaara as she has realized that is where she wants to be, by his side just as he has kept her. Maybe it is strange but he can be a complex person going from her assumed enemy to her rescuer and unwanted keeper. His eyes gave her a feeling that he rarely misses a thing which kept her on edge and then she realized how true it is when he had caught her and saved her different times. Before she even gave in she had begun to depend on him while fighting off the feeling of security when she wakes with him still there holding her. Now that she no longer fights him she has even realized he had real feelings behind that night of seduction and it was telling to her that she had been fighting off her attraction to him. What more could she do? A simple touch from him has the ability to do whatever he intended of it, she can't even resist him anymore…

"I'm sure I had said you are to forget that Lord Gaara," Shen cut through her thoughts rather tersely.

Casting a glare at his back she held her left arm with her right hand to keep it still and lower the amount of pain flaring through it. "It is my thoughts I can think of whoever I wish," she snapped back at him irritated and feeling grouchy.

Hauling her off his shoulder and dumping her on the ground with little care he glared right back with angry eyes. "So you think this Lord Gaara is so great," he shouted down at her seeing her look at him with several emotions and none of them pleasing for him. "For the last couple weeks you were reeled in pulling you to discard your rational thought and common sense. He was holding you against your will as well and managed to gain your cooperation through other shinobi means. We are shinobi regardless of the nation and we can battle and tear down our opponents in many ways! A guy of his status and looks likely already knows what he is capable of with the opposite sex, maybe even the same sex. He has your mind so wrapped up around him that you discarded what you wanted in exchange for making him happy with you. The Kazekage had more than enough time to seduce you and paint some picture that he made more appealing rather than let you see it for what it is. So has he bedded you yet or how much longer would it have taken," he accused growing jealous at the fact he is certain the Kazekage must have gained her affections.

"Lord Gaara isn't a BRUTE like YOU," she declared loudly.

"So then WHAT is he? Do you have it in writing that he will ever GIVE you freedom," he tested.

"Gaara said I could have my own life in his village while he keeps me safe from people like YOU and those other jerks," she fumed and refused to let on that he had in fact seduced her that one time.

"So you get to his village that is in a DESERT and then what? Do you get to come and go as you please? There is only one way you could access the village and leave it, that is by a narrow passage through the valley walls which is also heavily guarded. So what… you just go there to your new cage basing it on his words alone… entering a village with thousands of shinobi at his disposal to keep you for whatever he wishes whether that is a bed warmer or something military, maybe even a test subject? You are so naïve about the shinobi world and yet you would follow some Kazekage to where he rules but also closer to his allies and other resources," he scoffed at her and could see he had gotten to her.

He is right… to a certain extent and these are things she has already used to keep Lord Gaara from getting her cooperation. Sitting quietly, she followed their interactions in her mind until she could recall their optimism for peace and the times he had cared for her. The kisses they shared and the times he was reassuring. Late night discussions flowed through her mind with the times she has seen him start smiling in her direction. "You're wrong…" she looked back up at him sharply with her faith restored, "he is not like that he is travelling to bring peace not war. In Suna he will keep his word and give me a life where I can have a sense of normalcy and live MY life. He already said I can travel with them to other villages. Gaara is a great man and I trust him," Kagome climbed to her feet keeping the conviction in her eyes.

"Gaara…" he repeated the name thoroughly irritated and jealous at the vibe the name gives him. "Since when is he just Gaara and not Lord Gaara," he caught her unaware of the slip up as he now recalls her dropping the title from his name twice now. "What are you two for you to be so familiar with him?! If I ever see your _Lord_ Gaara again I am going to make you REGRET having such _feelings_ for him and angering ME with them!"

"YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR HIM," she yelled and was greeted with him _**backhanding**_ her sending her flying away, her body hitting the ground across the rocky terrain. Dazed by the sudden event she did nothing for a while and eventually he came over and retrieved her as pain erupted in both her skull and wrist. It could have been because of many things but she eventually blacked out as he continued forward carrying her. That turned into a very rough conclusion to the start of her separation from Lord Gaara for a second time. All she could really think of is how much she does want to return to him and have that feeling of safety once again. She can't give up; a man like Gaara should not be underestimated. Somehow he will find her even if it takes more time. Kagome decided she will wait and find every opportunity available to her so she can escape back to his side and see Suna finally with her own eyes, the place he wants her to call home.


	8. Chapter 8

Just a warning… that you might have wanted for the last chapter… but you may need tissues.

Chapter 8

Late that night it occurred to Kagome, as she stared out into the darkness, that it is especially at a time like this that she remembers how much better off she is with Lord Gaara and feels his lack presence. By now she would be sleeping after staying up to talk about whatever came to mind. He told her anything he could think of to teach her about this world and asking questions to learn more about her. She couldn't believe it has already been eight days now since she has seen him, much of that time spent being knocked out by Shen. At this point she felt absolutely no security with him and if not for his alert system she would have made a run for it by now. He knows she will run the second she can attempt a possible clean getaway.

The waning moon in the night sky was gazed at by both of them, her eyes glued to it as her mind helped her imagine a night like this with no Shen, just Gaara right there already asleep behind her. It was likely accidental at first that they were ending up in such a position together but he carried this comforting vibe that she ignored for as long as she could. His nose was usually shoved into her locks as he'd keep her pulled close in his slumber, body unconsciously doing things she could see he didn't understand consciously. It wasn't like she understood it either or why she would end up snuggled right up to a man that she had refused to see anything more than her newest jailer for a while. How many days had they been together? It had to have been more than two or three weeks by now… It was lonely that night and the sky was growing light when she succumbed back to slumber. The future felt uncertain but she kept to her faith in him convinced that he will come for her and is out there right now searching for a clue.

Shen kept them moving the next day; she woke to him carrying her in the same fashion as they continued through a rocky and sandy terrain. It caught her attention today as yesterday she let her emotions get to her. Keeping quiet she chose to behave and study the surrounding area for a clue to if they are near a desert, specifically the one Gaara resides in. Surely she would be able to find sand shinobi that could help her escape and maybe if she gets to Suna successfully then word will get to the others and Shen won't be able to reach her there… and she could get this barbaric technology off of her wrist.

"Don't even try getting your hopes up," Shen cut through her thoughts as he had clearly read her thoughts since she doesn't hide her emotions well. "We are days away from his village and even if you managed to make it to his country, you have a desert to survive in. Without someone to guide you and save you from the predators and traps there you won't last two days. Right now we are far to the north, his village is more towards the southern parts and Wind Country is far bigger than most of the small countries we have gone through. The closest area that he has border patrol is in a very hazardous area so trust me, don't get your hopes up I planned this," he climbed through the rocks and continued going forward through the maze of jagged rocks. "We already left the Land of Swamps and the Land of Forests and will soon be in the Land of Earth, you still have a whole country between you and the Land of Wind, you won't be going anywhere."

Looking southward she has a feeling he is telling the truth about where they are so she at least knows an estimate direction of straight south so if the chance comes she can take it. "Iwagakure," she slowly realized something he might not know.

"Yeah so I guess someone spent time educating you about the villages," he answered gruffly. "We are not going there; this is just their country we are approaching. Keep your head down and mouth shut," he ordered her as they continued along and entered a regular path letting her on to her own two feet.

Doing as told she was able to also shield her emotions from him as she recalled the stories the others would share about the war and how they have come to a true peace and alliance among their villages that used to battle and cause great wars. From what she understands they will eventually be questioned by shinobi of that nation, if they separate her enough she can hopefully get a message through to them. Keeping her eyes open she followed along diligently on the stone path. The unrushed pace told her that he has no concerns of anyone being after them up here and he felt certain she couldn't escape him in these parts, they are all things she had begun to notice so she let him continue to feel at ease, not giving a single issue or even speaking further. Up ahead she could see a high mountain range and no low areas to pass through and judging by their current path they are heading straight for it.

Coming to a stop Shen began placing several white paper seals on the rocks around her, "I will be back, these seals won't let you go anywhere," he was quick to inform her before leaving heading towards the mountain in a quick pace as she could only see him reappear every few seconds getting further and further away. With her higher position on a small jut out she took the time to look around and take the hood off her head. It was second nature for her to use both hands, the flexing of the torn muscles and skin tissue had her gingerly holding that arm once again. It was disgusting seeing the bolts in her skin and the rods just beneath the surface. It caused her to wonder how she didn't wake up screaming in pain when it was basically installed. She still didn't have a complete idea as to what it is for other than sealing her powers to keep her from using them on him or any others. The metal seemed to be giving her an allergic reaction because she could not get it to heal, the area red and still looking raw. Only the healing power she was left with kept infection from setting in and blood escaping. The shackles from before were almost better than these minus when they were actually used to force her into attacking others. Eyes staring at it sadly she was unsure if her wrist will ever be normal again, it had literally mutilated that section of her arm. Would Lord Gaara even be able to help her with this? What if she is stuck with it for the rest of her life…?

Hearing something new on the wind she did a slow turn and studied the tall grey stones jutting out from the earth, eyes looking for a sign of trouble. Now she is defenseless, nowhere to run or hide, not even a way to effectively defend herself. "Who is there," she asked hoping they won't cause her harm. The same noise went through the area circling around her but she couldn't catch sight of what it is. A couple minutes ticked by where it grew distant and she nervously looked towards the mountains for a sign of Shen coming back as stupid as it was but all she can see is that she has been sealed to this location, the papers say nothing about a barrier to ward anything from causing her harm.

A sudden wind kicked up blowing dust into her eyes until she shielded them; it was like she was in a sudden vortex. Having screwed her eyes shut while it continued to blow around her she cracked them open recognizing the tiny granules feeling them brush up around her softly. Lowering her arms she watched it rush in front of her towards the ground in a pour and not even a minute later her mouth dropped open at seeing the familiar crimson robes, auburn hair, and black-ringed aqua eyes. "Gaara," she didn't even notice that she had dropped the formality once again. With a quick step forward she cried out, "GAARA," she felt so happy to see him as she used her good hand to grab hold of him and bury her head against his chest while the other hand dropped having little feeling in the tips of her fingers.

That comforting feeling of his arms surrounded her and she nearly sobbed thinking this is finally over. "Kagome I am merely a clone and running low on chakra," he sadly informed her and could feel her stiffen at the news.

"Don't leave me," she felt choked up and pulled back to look up at him begging him to not do so.

Collecting a tear from her eye he felt this bittersweet reunion between them. Noticing her lack of using two hands he stepped back a little to get a look at her other arm, grabbing it carefully at the elbow and bringing it up to view. "What has he done to you," he sounded worried, the skin on top of his brow bone knitting forward as he studied the device and the skin around it growing angry but keeping it from showing in his grip. It looked painful and the tips to her fingers were cold, the circulation no longer strong. This did give him an opportunity, "Kagome I am going to touch this area with the sand, I want to figure out what we are dealing with and with my sand in your blood I will be able to track you," he shared his plan giving her more hope.

"I trust you," she looked up into his eyes and held his gaze.

He understood and through his will sand swirled around the area and surrounded it. It wasn't the most pleasant experience but at least he can get an idea of what they are dealing with. Doing his best to be careful he collected shavings for his original to study with the others. When it was done he brushed hair behind her ear, letting her hand go as he stared into her beautiful eyes. "Wait for me," he requested and cupped her cheek feeling the chakra diminish further.

"I will," her good hand gripped his shirt again still not wanting him to leave. His eyes left hers a moment to look at the white seals surrounding her.

"I will come for you," he leaned forward focused back on her as they shared a kiss that neither wanted to end.

He turned to sand, the warm granules brushing against her skin where his lips had been before whirling around her. From behind she felt his arms surround her a final time making her nearly crumble as he pressed his lips to her cheek and then the sand began to rush by streaming through the fingers of her outstretched hand as tears collected in her eyes watching it wind down the path and soon out of sight heading back in the direction of which he truly is. Almost like she was frozen her body remained put as it sunk in that they have been separated again. Sinking to her knees a sob escaped her lips; she doesn't want to be alone in this new era she wants to be back with the shinobi of the sand she has befriended and with Gaara again. The tears collected on to the ground, one right after another… as heart wrenching sobs shook her frame and overpowered any other noise in the area. It was a tragic sound that no one else heard.

Shen didn't return until a while later when her eyes had already dried and the hood was back in place hiding the puffy lids. Whatever it was he had been doing he didn't share and she didn't ask. All she truly knew and cared about is that he is wrong. Gaara is coming; he has found her and is now tracking them. She wasn't sure if she should count the hours or days but that singular hope helped her to hold on and wait.

Another day shined brightly with a clear blue sky, Shen looked behind him and commented, "You sure are quiet now." He received no response and shrugged off any irritation it might have caused him. Holding a hand up he signaled for her to stop and then several shinobi surrounded them, ones with the same symbol as what had attacked Tazu and her back at the cabin.

Tense she wasn't sure what his dealings are with these shinobi. "Ahh Shen I thought that might have been you we had seen," a tall slender man stepped forward, the obvious leader of this bunch. "This must be who you were after am I right," he dipped down and caught her eyes from within the shadows of the hood bringing him to give a crooked smile that sent a tremor down her spine. Something felt wrong about this…

"Yeah this is her," he grabbed her by the arm and tugged her forward not paying a lick of attention to her cringe of pain when the thick bolts coming out of her skin had hit his leg. She held her hand away from her body hoping to keep it from hurting worse.

The man's eyes had immediately noticed it, "Oh and that device I gave you, how is that panning out," he questioned and quickly followed it up by saying, "this must be it," he pulled her hand up not caring either that it was obviously painful for her, all ignoring the verbal sounds of it.

"Works like a charm just like you said it would," he commented feeling really good about that result.

"That is terrific news," the man said slowly and she watched this sinister look come to his eyes. Before she could even think of what to do he had quickly unsheathed a short sword and lashed out at Shen who barely had time to react and prevent a more serious wound. "Now that you have done all the grunt work," he watched Shen look at him with angry and confused eyes as he held a hand to the wound on his stomach, "I can finally collect her myself."

"What the hell are you talking about," Shen demanded as he took in the numbers against him.

"Oh come on Shen you should be smarter than that," the man jested "You couldn't have truly thought those idiots were smart enough to come up with the master plans for her, you know the ones where they were planning to turn her into the ultimate weapon to go up against nations like the Lands of Earth and Wind along with their allies from the war. Knock them out and the rest will fall into place with time," he revealed his true intentions and involvement in this whole thing. His eyes went back to Kagome seeing her frightened eyes and he pulled back the hood. "Oh it looks like you were not alone in those thoughts, she seems quite aware of her blunder as well. Good thing we finally got her away from that peace loving Kazekage. He has no real sense in unification, no he lost his lust for blood and war years ago but he is still a hindrance," he chuckled as he kept his sinister eyes on her. "I now have the perfect weapon to take him out," he grabbed a few of her locks feeling the strands between his fingers while her face lost color. Shen tensed ready to fight but he quickly gave the order, "Take him out!" It was the last she knew for some time as the moment her mouth opened into a scream at seeing a sword go right through his stomach, someone knocked her lights out.

It was dark as she was pushed to walk into a dark room until several screens turned on and that man from before came in the room talking to the people on the screens. "Here she is, the one you have all been waiting for," he announced and she looked around feeling nervous and frightened at seeing so many eyes watching her as she realized there are several cameras in the room. Her right wrist was just as sore if not more so than the left as they had brutally put the same device in her right as well, dry blood still shown on her hands from the painful procedure that she had woken up to. "Everything is set and war has been declared," he looked her over as if she is some trophy, "at dawn our troops will face the shinobi of the Lands of Earth, Wind, and Fire. I cannot guarantee the other two kages but I am certain the Kazekage will be there and I will eliminate him and his brother with her."

"How could you be sure the Kazekage wouldn't crush her before she could hurt a single one of his allies and brother," a military looking man asked looking doubtful as they studied her.

The look in his eyes told Kagome that he knows something. "The Kazekage I believe is falling in love with her; he is the one who was keeping her from me and any others. He will come to save her and I will in turn use her to destroy him and everyone else," he laughed as she was clearly horrified at the thought of what they are going to do with her. "The other lands can bow down at their choosing but the Kazekage is to be eliminated," his eyes held hers freezing her in place as he plans to eliminate the one who will definitely come after her…

Dawn had approached quickly and she remained weak against them with no ability to escape. Troops were already on the to-be battlefield a distance away as they pushed her into a metal dome with several controls on the outside and a way to lock her in using the bolts and other things. The pain kept her from struggling and as they finished up with a few more things she could barely open her eyes and make out Gaara floating on his sand high up off the ground. Tears were already dripping from her face because of the pain shooting through her arms but now they fell because she is scared, scared and afraid of killing someone and hurting Lord Gaara in any way. Through the thin strips of glass or some other material she could see different ones but it was mostly quiet, not much sound making its way into this chamber. Vibrations and the clunking of metal on metal crossed her ears then with various commands being pushed in, the different components inside came to life as gears moved and electronics buzzed. She only had a hint of what is about to take place, she isn't entirely sure how all of this will happen but her heart raced shooting her blood pressure up with her anxiety and fear.

With a sudden charge sent through she screamed feeling the machine begin to feed off her power, the area outside becoming charred as the battle began. She didn't want to hit them, she doesn't want to hurt any of them and her healing power leaked out lessening the blow that was delivered to the opposing forces. Outside the man was hollering around as he realized her strong will is causing problems. Shoving a man out of the way he took control and accessed her ability to freeze his enemies in time. With that move he turned the tide to his favor and took on what he counted to be at least 30 enemy shinobi, the hero of the Hidden Leaf and the Kazekage of the Sand among them.

"How does it feel Lord Kazekage to have her power turned against you," he cackled with the yell knowing his angry eyes are on him.

From within she could catch her breath a little, eyes latched on to Gaara as she felt her heart sink. This battle hasn't even gone on for half an hour and already she could tell this machine is being more effective than the shackles, possibly giving an added boost to the attacks. Grunting and flexing her limbs she struggled in her restraints feeling her skin tear and weep at her movements with blood. Outside Gaara had tried to get the sand to the machine several times trying to jam up the controls and break her free somehow but all were aware of his goal and no murderous intent ever graced his eyes.

Panting Naruto felt his nerves have been fried. He has gone through far worse battles and been in better shape than this but somehow the blow of her power kept him from healing effectively and quickly enough. "Gaara I don't get it," he looked over at his friend who still had his eyes trained on that machine, "what is this power?"

Kankuro was on the other side of Gaara wishing he hadn't felt such a heavy dose of her power. If not for her will alone sending them some healing energy he didn't feel like he could be standing after the first two hits. "She has these powers that basically fry you and fight against your chakra far more effectively than anything I have ever known," he took deeps breaths and hacked, eyes going over the enemy trying to figure a way for them to put an end to this without killing her too. "She can also stop the flow of time around a person or as you can see, all of us," he still had pained breaths; it was a little hard to feel like he is getting enough oxygen. "She can also heal. Kagome is a priestess, her powers on an actual demon would be purifying them to dust is what I understand," he disclosed to the blonde.

She felt desperate to stop this and as they began to pull more power from her and she struggled, a glitch they hadn't caught on to became apparent to her. A little smoke rose out of the machine catching the eyes of everyone with Gaara. He could just barely see her face and see she is up to something as more smoke escaped through the cracks catching the eyes of everyone now as his widened. "No," he whispered hoping she isn't doing something dangerous. A big puff of black smoke came out as a hinge on a door burst and he could hear her struggle and scream while her blue power crackled around the whole thing. "Don't," he reached a hand out and caught her eyes as his breath hitched at the burst of crackling power.

" _Boss I can't control it,"_ a guy yelled backing up several steps when the power zapped out towards him.

" _MAKE HER STOP,"_ he yelled seeing the machine overheat with an overload of power. Every time he tried to get close to it and force Kagome to stop the power would grow stronger.

" **BOSS THIS THING IS GOING TO EXPLODE,"** the man yelled frightened as the light blinked rapidly, some of them bursting along with the thin strips of glass.

" _ **RETREAT,"**_ another man yelled when the door burst all the way off.

Gaara started to run towards her, the others yelling at him to stop. He could see it in her eyes that she is about to do something more than reckless, something she already knew could likely cost her life. _**"KAGOME STOP,"**_ he screamed at her.

She merely gave him a watery gaze, the power in this whole thing on complete overload; she had overrun its circuits and other things so it continued to build up on more and more power. If this explodes here it will take everyone out. Gaara was running towards her fighting against the burst of wind with a desperate look on his face and as she closed her eyes in concentration hearing him yell at her some more she pushed more power into the machine as she felt the whole thing shake, bolts coming loose and steam building up. Everything rattled as the whole thing pulsed purple and blue, blue crackles of shocking power still racing around the thing and as it began to explode, the whole thing on meltdown she gave a final surge of her power and with an initial implosion, her power exploded outwardly in a healing wave sending a strong wind through the area. ' _Gaara_ ,' she thought of him with her eyes still shut, blood gushing from her wrists into a puddle on to the floor, _'I want to see you again,_ ' she pictured the moments they have had. Everyone watched the flashes of power as they shielded their eyes and when many dived out of the way preparing for the explosion as it pushed off the ground it was suddenly still, the whole thing disappeared right along with her and everyone looked around to see where they went.

The dust settled and she was gone…


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry everyone, every time I go to bring up one of these chapters I find something missing. I can't figure out what is going on, it is so irritating but I think all of chapter 9 is here. I just read it through and made corrections where needed. I wish I could make it longer but I do have chapter 10 and 11… somewhere once I find them.

Chapter 9

Gaara had searched everywhere for her but no reports came, they had both simply vanished making him fear what possibly happened to her. Three days went by when he finally was forced to turn home, back to the village he calls home and has barely seen over the last two months. His office was quiet as he sat behind his desk pushing papers as the events kept repeating in his head hoping to find a clue to where she had gone. Part of him wondered if she went back to where she came from and it worried him that she might have died. Scribbling on another paper he briskly pushed it away for a messenger that came in needing his signature, the village well aware of the events that have taken place.

They walked around him as if on egg shells afraid he might snap. When the room was solely his own again he propped his elbows on to the desk and gripped his hair feeling frustrated and angry that he still hasn't figured out this mystery. A week has already gone by since he returned, he has sent out teams of ANBU shinobi to track her down but nothing ever came of it.

Letting out a low sigh to calm himself he knew at any moment someone else could walk inside the room needing something and he has made things tense enough at the office. Standing suddenly, he thought he felt something, chair toppling over backwards as he turned sharply to look behind him. A sudden mushroom cloud erupted in the desert and he was soon on the roof feeling the force of the explosion just outside of the village.

On a day like this where there is hardly a cloud in the sky he had to question just what caused the explosion and why. As soon as his ANBU were around him he darted off, his brother coming out of the building as well when his puppets had shaken from the tremors. Quickly they pursued the explosion site, smoke still heavy in the air until the ANBU around him used wind style gales to blow it away looking to reveal the enemy. Pieces of metal and other things littered the ground, some parts still on fire but among that wreckage was a petite body with their skin shining translucent blues and purples. The ANBU tensed unsure what order would be given as it is clear the person in the explosion is out cold and sporting unusual powers.

What no one did expect except Kankuro was for their Lord to rush forward right at them having no further hesitation. He lifted her by her shoulders calling out her name as her head lolled back. Her powers caused him no harm so he pressed an ear to her chest listening for the sound of a heartbeat still beating steadily in her chest. Feeling the small intakes of air, it was enough for him as he scooped her all the way up and left the others behind so he could rush her to the hospital. The rush through the automatic doors caught the attention of many right away. "She needs to be seen to," he ordered and after an initial jump several scrambled to do as told and get her into a room asap.

A couple hours later after the initial tests came through he was notified she is so far okay, her power having just exhausted her. With her out cold he ordered for them to remove the devices still in her wrist and ordered them to be inspected afterwards. It was a gruesome process that left him nearly sick if not for how angry he felt and the worry that crept up behind it. Through the holes he could look right in and see the inside of her arm including the bone until they were cleaned and bandaged. It might be hours or days until she wakes but he does hope her wrists are healed by then so she wouldn't have to see them in such a state.

Most of the pathways for circulation had been healed but the rest will take several more days. Fingers touching the tips of her warming fingers he had been left with the room to himself. "Kagome," he whispered and hoped that maybe somehow in her sleep his emotions could reach her, that she could feel what he feels right now. Bending over he gave her lips a soft kiss then pulled up a chair to spend time next to her bedside. He finally has her in Suna; she is finally where he can keep her safe.

Over the course of the next two days he visited her several times always finding her still fast asleep. Her powers had protected her from a lot of the blast and healed her from the rest of it leaving them exhausted. The amount of relief and shock he felt had left him speechless as she not only somehow travelled through time but also transported herself to being near his village. It left him wondering what she had been thinking about when she saved them from the explosion. Gaara wasn't entirely sure as to what he should do now that she is here, he obviously couldn't take her out to see the village when she is sleeping still. Part of him thought over what she would possibly like for living arrangements but held off on any final calls. The clock ticked again and he looked up to see it is half past noon already and time for him to head back to the office and do more work.

The clock continued to move its hands showing a couple more hours have gone by. A nurse checked on everything in the room and then left again on her rounds through the hospital. Just barely opened periwinkle eyes looked around the room and to what she could see of the outside through the sealed windows. Not a word was made, already knowing they are not back in modern times even if it almost seemed so. Steady steps walked right on up to the door pushing it open as she swiveled her eyes to look at who is coming. They were still at first, both of them and then he made the first move in rushing over to hold her hands, to help calm his nerves and hers. "Gaara," she felt so relieved to see him as she quickly sat up. Leaning forward she kissed him, his hands left hers and she gripped his shirt feeling one of his hands at the back of her head and the other on her lower back. He tilted her head and deepened the kiss for a minute before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers as happy feelings went through him.

"You had gone missing," he quietly informed and then pulled her closer resting his head on top of hers instead. "You were missing for over two weeks Kagome," he let that sink in as he enjoyed the contact. "You not only travelled through time but you also transported the blast to outside of my village, had it been elsewhere there is a good chance I would not have known about it and in turn not found you."

The room went quiet; she couldn't entirely wrap her mind around what she accomplished or remember how she did it. Even if she did she isn't sure as to how she would ever accomplish such a feat again. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I couldn't fight it at first," her mind supplied her visions of what she had last seen, her powers attacking them and Gaara trying to defend them from them without success.

"You healed us too," he added, "before you disappeared you had healed all injuries." He ran a hand through her hair focusing on these simple touches.

After a nurse came in seeing her awake she was released from the hospital and left in Gaara's care where he decided to take her shopping for a few necessities and then show her where he lives. It is of course in his mind that she may choose or wish to sleep elsewhere but he hopes to at least get one more night with her. His brother insisted that he stop being so controlling over her options and let her truly feel free and like a citizen of Suna rather than still like a prisoner. It was with mixed emotions and none of them being necessarily good that he looked over all of the available apartments and residences in the village and made a list of suggestions. This was all done since he found her after the explosion. Kagome has yet to hear of it, he is still trying to come up with his reasoning as to why he wants her to sleep in his bed with him for tonight just in case she asks. If anything he hopes she will just be still thinking of it as the norm and not think about it or be curious enough to ask.

He showed her the shower in his residence and let her get cleaned up with no disruptions from him as it is he cannot use the excuse of being near due to dangerous territory when they are now in his domain. Kagome remained in there for a while even after the shower turned off. Seeing her come out dressed in something other than that outfit she was to model had been different, he fingered the baby blue cloth it felt soft against his skin. This kimono style dress is one he had picked out to compliment her eyes. "Do you like it," he asked.

The look in his eyes made her think he might kiss her; her eyes were caught by the light in the hallway giving them a sparkle. "Yes it is really soft and comfortable."

Rather than kiss her on the lips as she was anticipating he ran a hand under her tresses to her scalp and cupped the back of her head tilting it forward to where he could brush his lips against her forehead. "It looks nice on you," he complimented and slipped his hand down her back and turned to lead her out of his home. "We will go eat," he locked the place up behind him and showed her the way to the place he has in mind. On the streets of Suna he had caught many eyes looking their way. It has been a long time since he has been out so casually and he had been gone for a long time as well. Now that he is doing so while being familiar with a woman it likely would cause some extra attention. "Kagome we are here," he led them to a place with a decent variety of food.

They sat up at the counter with Gaara handing her a menu and a package of chopsticks. "Suna seems large but yet it is calm and quiet here," she took notice comparing them to other villages she has seen.

"Yes there is other villages that certainly have more bustle," he commented and found exactly what he wants to eat but waited as he knows it will take her more time. The outing helped them both adjust to the fact she is really here in Suna starting on the path of becoming a citizen here. He wants to get the paperwork finished, to place his seal of approval on it and have it official that she is _his_ to protect just like everyone here is _his_ to protect.

Kagome watched everyone with interest as she felt the casual atmosphere, for once not having a vibe that she needs to watch out for possible problems. Their food came with no problems, Gaara ate it with no displayed worries and every so often he would nod in acknowledgment as other shinobi would give him a greeting. It was so different compared to what she had become accustomed to. Knowing that every single shinobi in here contains some kind of power and yet they yield leadership to Gaara which must mean he is one of the strongest in the village. "Lord Gaara," she waited for his eyes to meet hers, "did you earn the title of Kazekage or was it passed down to you through your lineage?"

"The council makes those decisions; the village was without one for a few years since my father's assassination. I was aiming to become the Kazekage," he remained silent on the rest, she doesn't entirely know of his past and he is not real concerned about sharing it with her.

It made more sense that way being you would think it would pass to Kankuro first; he seems quite capable although she has yet to entirely see what they can really do in a battle situation. 'The kids must grow up fast here,' Kagome sat in her thoughts until he was handed the bill and it reminded her of how much he has done for her and likely the big hospital bill he just paid for as well. When thinking of only what she felt she was losing it was hard to see the possible future outcome but ever since it became apparent that he is her best option she felt less like a prisoner. Finishing her soup with one more shaky bite, she pushed it forward as an indication of being done, her wrists still raw and wrapped in gauze, a reminder of what she just went through. "How did they get them off," she pictured those mutilating devices, her muscles still trying recover. Holding a hand to hover over one she tried to bring her power out but it was weak.

Gaara knew it will take time to get them healed; he had been in the room watching and occasionally helping them to get the devices out of her, using his sand to sense how deep they were. "After the initial route we ended up cutting your skin open to remove it. You will still be seeing them over the next few days to finish healing it," he looked down at the covered wrists; she basically has to cover the area with a special plastic when she showers so a healing ointment remains on the area. "If not for the bone being untouched you could have lost both hands."

"I have you to thank for so many things…" she caught on to him being a part of the group who had freed her from them. "Thank you," she said softly and looked over to him seeing a hint of a smile touching his lips as he got off his stool. With a guiding hand on her back they exited the establishment and headed back out to the sandy streets of Suna. Feeling his arms around her she felt that weird sensation of moving at high speeds and when she blinked a moment later they were on top of a building next to the hospital. "Where are we," she looked around for something identifiable.

"We are on top of the Kazekage administrative building. I wanted you to see Suna the way I do every morning and night when I am home," he moved to stand behind her, his silhouette no longer in her vision. Hearing the slight intake of air, he followed her to the edge of the building and stood behind her as she watched the setting sun splash vibrant colors across the buildings giving them a soft glow in the waning light of the day.

"It is beautiful," she studied the scenery and took in how big the village is seeing the towering valley walls protecting them.

"It is your home if you will have it," he quietly replied and slowly placed his hands on her arms as he shared this spot of his with her. It made him feel so calm being up here above most people where he can look over the village, the very spot where he took on Deidara and where he continued to grow more protective of the lives that have been placed into his once inexperienced hands.

She turned around seeing the fading colors and light created a soft glow on his face as well. He said nothing as she stared seeing this serene look on his face. "But what will I do," she felt unsure as to how she will fit in or even make a living.

"Anything you wish," he reminded her, "except become a shinobi. That is the one exception. For now, just live and be happy, share your feelings with others and forge bonds," he tucked stray hairs behind her ears after a breeze wafted through. "Stay with me tonight," he requested, giving her the choice. Lowering his gaze to her lips he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers giving her time to pull away before he tightened his hold and with a swirl of sand they left the rooftop bare of their presence and instead reappeared at his residence getting them inside quickly where this private moment could be enjoyed without the eyes of others on them. It could have become heated; he could have tried to push for more but didn't. Once he pulled away to collect their much needed breaths he headed off to the bedroom finding his night shirt and pants, dividing them up as he knew the shirt would be big on her. Letting her have use of the bedroom he changed in the bathroom and reentered his bedroom making Kagome blush as she noticed his topless state. As soon as their clothes were collected into the hamper and she was done washing up in the bathroom he pulled her to bed eager to have that familiarity between them after these last weeks had been near torturous for him.

After a while of resting with her head resting on his chest up by his shoulder, his fingers running through her hair absentmindedly, he began to share his thoughts. "Kagome do you like me," he asked that question in a different way hoping to get a better answer compared to the one before.

"Lord Gaara…" she pushed up to look into his eyes wondering why he is asking such a question again. His eyes were nearly like an open book to her.

"You're still calling me Lord Gaara," he pointed out bringing her to reflect on him asking if he could ever be just Gaara to her.

"I respect you…" she slowly explained. "Don't you like it?"

He brought his knuckles to caress the area above her jaw. "I want to be lovers…" he paused as she hung on his every word, "I feel like titles shouldn't be between lovers."

"Lovers…" she repeated feeling butterflies and a surge of excitement.

"Yes," he continued quietly, "I want to be your lover."

Kagome was more than happy to hear it. He has come to mean more to her than she ever expected. After he consistently came to her aid, remained a firm staple in her life, and then became romantic she couldn't help but begin to fall for him. Gaara could be so kind and after a while she felt like she needed him almost like she needed the air to breathe. Things had definitely changed and so did her opinions. It was like she could see no one else as ever being greater than him in her eyes and she had no problem voicing that to the others who would take her prisoner. "I think the reason why I transported is because I wanted to see you again, to be by your side again. I – I never wanted to hurt you…" she began to feel distraught remembering all of them being hurt by her powers. "I should have done something more to stop them-," she squeezed her eyes shut feeling the tears in the corners of her eyes leaking out.

Gaara leaned up using the pads of his thumbs to wipe them away seeing her crack open her eyes as she trembled with the pressure of her leaking emotions. Moving his lips across hers he brought her to focus on exerting her energy on him. When the chance came he slipped his tongue in and pulled her on to his lap. It was hard to keep things keyed down when his body is revved up. The shirt barely covered her rump as she straddled his waist, a hand slipping down to rub a silky thigh. Pushing up he flipped their positions giving any available skin attention from his mouth or hands hearing small moans until she became sleepy and they settled down for the night, his mind content and heart feeling lighter.

At dawn he stood by the window toweling off after taking a shower. She was still asleep on his standard bed with her arms wrapped around his pillow. It was cute… he couldn't resist crawling back into bed with her seeing how much more appealing it is with her in it looking so irresistible. She didn't wake until later, cuddled to his bare chest feeling his arms around her. "Gaara," she mumbled out tiredly looking him over until she was able to pull away and see his sleeping face. After the journey they had taken with him usually only sleeping every other night and still waking early she could only guess he must still be exhausted from days past. The sun had already risen in the sky; it looked like it would be after nine if she were in Tokyo. Kagome remained snuggled up to him deciding to fall back asleep since he seemed unconcerned with being up anytime soon. It felt nice to know they are somewhere safe; in an area he considers home.

Not until insistent knocking kept coming from the front door did either stir again. They were both going to ignore it at first but after it registered with Gaara that it is nearing midday did he push himself from the bed and head out of the room throwing on a chainmail shirt to cover his bare chest. Running a hand through his hair he made a small attempt to look more presentable before he opened the door. "Yes," he opened the door seeing Kankuro standing there with Shizu.

"You're still in bed," Kankuro felt shocked, this is not something Gaara has ever been known for.

"I was still tired when I originally woke," he answered waiting patiently to learn what it is they want.

Kankuro fell silent and looked away for a moment. "So where is she," he has a good idea to where she is, he felt a little unsettled.

Shizu was smiling brightly as he also has an idea to where she is. "Kagome is still resting," he answered and ignored their reactions. "Do you need something otherwise I will be in the office later," he prodded wanting an answer and to be done.

"Just seeing where you are, she wasn't in the hospital and you hadn't been in the office," Kankuro left it there still unsure to what he could say as it is still taking him time to adjust to the fact his little brother has a love interest and has somehow established some kind of relationship with her. Knowing this is a one-bedroom place and not seeing a sign of anyone using the couch he felt like he could assume she is currently still in his bed and it made him feel a little concerned as to how far they have gone.

"We will be out later," he got ready to shut the door.

"Gaara," Kankuro ground his teeth feeling like he should be saying something. "Don't push things too far, it isn't bad to take things slowly or let things run their course," he advised.

Pausing he studied his brother already knowing he has yet to really come to terms with his interest in Kagome. "As soon as her citizenship papers are signed today she will be mine to protect for life," he kept it simple not saying anything further about where they are in terms of a relationship but he considers her to be his lover and that is good enough for him.

"Is this really what you want for life, is she really who you want for life," Kankuro persisted and could see his brother harden up. "Just think about it and then decide," he left it there at a standstill.

His brother and Shizu left so Gaara shut the door and headed back to the bedroom unsure if she heard their words or not. He reached the room and could see she was resting silently in bed. Not even waiting or giving any indication to the short words he slipped right back into bed pulling her back to his chest pressing his lips to her forehead. "I want to rest more, we have nothing urgent to take care of," he relaxed giving her a chance to speak as he spent his day the way he wished.

Kagome didn't comment on the conversation at the front door, just knowing what he is looking at for the future. It bothered her to a point but he acted no different, his thoughts are not mirrored by Kankuro's. "Are you feeling well," she asked him unsure if he might be coming down ill.

"I am well Kagome, just tired. I no longer sleep well without you by my side," he got comfortable, shifting his position and then closing his eyes. "You're going to be making decisions later so rest for now. I will show you more of the village after we wake for the day," he could feel her settle more against him and soon after they were both asleep again, restoring their energy and soaking in the presence of the other. Gaara knows he is partially delaying things for now, keeping her here with him for as long as possible but eventually today he will have to show her those places and the letter he had received from his newest ally meant to be informative about their village and possibly shed more light on Kagome's life.


	10. Chapter 10

Fire-Wind you really pulled the heart strings with your review on my Liquid Meetings fic. I was like… I feel so guilty! Well over the weekends I work a lot so expect chapters during the week. Like I'm working doubles on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Just between Saturday and Sunday I work 26 hours… so yeah I'm definitely worn out when I get home. Anyways this is double the length of last chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you everyone for the compliments and support, I really love this pairing and even have yet another Gaara x Kagome fic title Caravan… idk if it will stick but I had to save it as something. You should also keep an eye on updates to older stories as I work on the final chapters to them… I just have to feel right about the ending you know? That is the hardest part in every story… ending it the right way… nothing too cliché. Chikara and Taking Chances are my main focus since really… it is the final chapters… Retribution I'm only around halfway through. It is going to be more suspenseful with a hint of thriller in it for the coming chapters. I need to get that right so I think I will read more suspense books so I can really put my best effort into it. I will have one update to it this week but after that it might take another week or so. I'm trying to do all this before I work multiple jobs again and disappear for a couple months, likely until June or so because I am preparing to move and well… that takes money.

Oh yeah… It was Just Sex V2, Stay, Destined, and Broken Doll. I encourage you to give V2 (Version 2) a chance, really I do not have it in me to create two stories that are super alike so trust me V2 has some similarities but that is it. I had another idea of how things could have gone and started typing.

I skipped around with Kakashi x Kagome story… I'm actually writing the final few chapters but I might have an alternate ending… the problem is I need to write the middle portion of the story and that will take a couple chapters. I need to get at least another 30,000 words in before I even think about posting the story. I'm still tweaking the beginning portion to so it might be a week or so before you will see that up. Any other stories… well they are on HIATUS until I get the motivation for them unfortunately. (It is thus far title Hero but I'm not really sure if it fits… honestly Kakashi has a slight Hero Complex but it is just loosely in the story).

I'm also SUPER SORRY for not updating... here I thought I had put this chapter up and I hadn't! Thank Fire-Wind-Dragons for sending me a PM. Either way, I have a lot of exciting things going on for stories, including this one. I wasn't able to write as much as I wish being I have been sick a lot lately or just plain working but they will all soon be up. :-)

Chapter 10

The months rolled by where Gaara had to eventually get used to sleeping alone most nights along with Kagome. She became self-conscious about their status when it sunk in what his position as Kazekage truly means. Having only been in the presence of the Raikage as well she had instead decided not to join him on his travels to other villages, afraid she will end up being a hindrance. It confused him as she began to withdraw from him and he suddenly found himself silently watching her more than interacting with her. He had thought it would be easier once she was in his village but no longer sleeping in tight quarters has created space between them, space he never wanted to give but knew would happen due to his administrative work. Even with him finding work for her as his Event Coordinator, all she basically did is create opportunities for him to be in the community interacting with those he protects, she was still not around him nearly as much as he hoped she would be.

He already has to deal with her not liking them being seen together in public, at least not in any affectionate form so it made it hard for him to finally take her on a date. Reading book after book on romance from authors of both sexes he felt that he has good insight on how to have a successful date but the most he has been able to do is order food to go and show up at her place or quickly grab her on his way back home. The other night when she left her windows open he invited himself in via window leaving the sheer white curtains to flutter in the breeze as he surprised her. She'd already been resting under the covers; he took off anything extra and woke her up as he hovered over her.

Kagome remained pliant, not refusing him of his need for intimacy from her but it still didn't change anything else. By day she acted like the nights didn't exist and was only in his office when he would finally order her there and usually dismiss the rest. He felt lost, like he only gained half of what he seeks. In some of the books behavior like this usually was suggested as the other partner being uncomfortable announcing their relationship with them, embarrassed or otherwise. Another being they have become interested in someone else. The two unappealing possibilities kept his eyes nearly glued to her and if he couldn't escape the office then he would use his eyeball jutsu. It felt so frustrating trying to figure out what he is missing, what is making her keep her distance and how he can finally close it.

Kagome seemingly enjoys her job, it took her out into the community where she would create bonds with others just as he planned and he knew it would be the right position so he offered it to her. She of course had the ability to decline the position even though she had been unsure on where to start at first but now the opportunities make their way to her easier now rather than having to hunt them down. People of the village love her from what he can see. Her smiles were always bright and charming, eyes sparkling and catching the attention of those around. Even right now she could hardly keep up with waving and all that when others called out a hello to her while she did shopping in the marketplace for a food contest he is to oversee the next morning.

He never gained a hint of anyone else having caught her attention. Dotted around the marketplace were other couples walking along together, sometimes the woman donning the arm of the man and yet he could not get her to do such with him. These are all things he thought she would like but no, he couldn't get her to go out with him on a date, to walk down the streets in such a manner, or anything that would say they are together. What is he doing wrong?

The question was constant in his head as he felt there is no other explanation. Lips pulled into a slight downturn he continued to watch her shop and interact with others freely while she would only treat him with the respect of his station and address him as _Lord_ rather than just _Gaara_ like he prefers. When she finished her shopping and returned to where the contest is being held he disappeared back to his office.

Night fell and he surprised her when she exited the bathroom in a robe with her hair still in a towel. He quickly discarded the towel and had her pressed against a wall with a kiss edging towards a needy feeling. Shirts, pouches, and other weapons were already discarded into a neat pile. After getting her legs wrapped around his waist he got them to the bed discarding his pants along the way as he rubbed his covered erection against her. They have yet to go so far, the distance between them during the day led to a barely veiled tension with him when together. The grinding of his lower body against hers still felt like enough for him at this time. In bed he could be a bit domineering and demanding but he had a feeling she enjoys it and yet insecurity led to his increasingly needy actions. Kagome couldn't possibly know what her behavior is doing to him.

Moans and light pants escalated in the room, her robe coming loose with their movements. Kagome sucked on his ear while he sucked on her neck. She craves these moments no matter how much she fights it. When it comes down to it being just the two of them she can't find it in her to say no, it makes her want more but the reality check of who he is to the world became intimidating to her and so she refuses to be public with their status behind closed doors, a status she is confused about. Of course she wants to be with him but he wants more and she knows he is becoming frustrated with her as she continued to prevent the relationship from growing. It led her to wonder if she is being ridiculous or if it is time for her to bring an end to this. Gaara is now the only one taking action while she continued to pause with indecision. He seems to understand that she isn't ready to speak but lately she swears he has been watching her, it was just that sense and a glimpse here and there. For now, she just can't refuse the way he stirs her or his more domineering make out tactics.

When he had cooled down some he brought up a topic that he has yet to breach with her. It was hot on his mind more for certain reasons that she knows nothing about. "Next week I will be evaluating the southern border patrol units and stations," he announced with an added pause to study her as she stilled. "You will be coming with me," he continued giving her a sense of finality with that statement.

"But I don't know anything about the patrol units, I still have work and-," she wasn't prepared for him being so commanding.

"I said you will be coming with, we will be gone for up to six days," his voice stern. He will not let her back out of this.

"Kankuro or someone else should be enough-," she continued on ignoring the tone of his voice.

"It will only be us; you can continue your work there by creating an event with them to raise their morale. In some areas I have shinobi that are stationed there permanently. That is mainly in the north but the assignments down south are long term. They should feel like they are still a part of the sand." He is serious about this and it is a good way for him to reel her into this with no further protests.

"Gaara I wouldn't know the first thing to do or think of," Kagome wanted to get out of this, she couldn't possibly put an end to things if she is now going away with him for several days! "Wouldn't it be trouble if someone recognized me, we could get attacked or something?!"

"Enough," he placed a finger to her lips. "You had wanted to still see the world and now you refuse to leave the village and refuse to be seen in public with me as anything beyond what your position calls for. I made my decision; we are going down there together. You are my event coordinator and lover so you will be with me for this trip, I need no one else for traveling within my borders." He rolled off the bed and turned to head towards her bathroom. "You have no issue doing your job but have every issue with being with me, it would be nice if you would be happy again being with me," his words made her nearly cringe with guilt but he made no further comment and headed on his way to use the restroom. When he returned she was curled up on her side staring nowhere in particular. He slid in behind her and got comfortable, pulling her to his chest as his body gave signals of tiredness. "Goodnight," he closed his eyes more than eager to escape the waking world where the woman he thought he has is still merely the one he wants to have.

Kagome remained tense even after he had fallen asleep. How is she supposed to make up her mind? Right in front of the Raikage she had tripped and nearly fell on her face while he nearly got doused by hot tea… nearly but neither happened only because Gaara had stopped it all with his sand. The whole thing did not impress the visiting lord and he had made it a point to remain away from her the rest of the time and she is certain he had seen her other blunders as well. How could Gaara not be upset with her, she went from a priestess to a model and now… a complete klutz.

When she met his sister for the first time… it was a surprise visit at least for her and that had her shattering the dishes she had in hand. By the end of that visit his sister clearly didn't know what to think of her, she was likely only putting up with it like the Raikage because of Gaara. He is such a well-respected man and leader; all she has served to do is tarnish his image. It was easy at first to think everything will finally be alright after she woke to being in Suna with him and gaining her own home but it hasn't been. Gaara had tried to get her more adjusted and even show her the various options for jobs but she wasn't quick enough to dodge the practicing academy students when they thought she could be a teacher assistant. She nearly died five times over within the first ten minutes of weapons training. She was asked to not come back to the diner job and not trusted by most others. In fact, those who recognized her to be the missing model had come to have mixed feelings about her now being in Suna when the man who had been the mastermind continued to try and hunt her down.

In fact, he has managed to get people into Suna in an attempt to grab her and that whole fiasco made quite the mess in the marketplace. Although she doesn't see them she came to know that Gaara has ANBU members keeping tabs on her if not every shinobi aware of who she is and the likelihood that others are still after her. Why does she have to be such a pain and stand out like a sore thumb? Turning over she cuddled up to Gaara accepting the comfort he gives her. Maybe in the morning she could do something nice for him…

Two days went by where they both worked by day and Gaara would come over at night. For some reason he left a romance book at her home and finally today her curiosity got a hold of her. Grabbing the book on her way out the door that morning she made time for it as she went about her day turning page after page. What really kept her reading it was not just the Author's hard work… it was the small jotted down comments and notes from Gaara as if he had been studying the book which sounded silly but then again he is the leader of a ninja village and is often behind his desk working or in meetings. For the upcoming days it kept her attention until she finally reached the end of the book and went home a little disappointed to have finished it so quickly but was surprised to find a new book there. Brushing her thumb across the pages she watched them fly seeing his writing covering the pages of this book as well. He must be leaving these books for her on purpose but why? He is usually such a private person and yet now she has access to his thoughts, at least the ones that he jots down in these books.

This book she noticed is shorter by roughly 50 pages. Sitting down in the living room she became lost inside a new book until the night grew late and he appeared in her home with a quick gathering of sand. His odd ways of showing up no longer surprises her and she is now no longer real surprised to see him come with food as it became clear that he prefers they eat together. Just days ago her mind was preoccupied with doubts and thoughts about ending things between them for his sake but these books derailed that thought process leaving her to constantly think on his words. Sometimes he was almost poetic in his writing which would surprise her since usually he is very direct.

"Kagome are you ready to eat," he asked her when she failed to appear at the table he had already set with the food and dishes. She had barely even acknowledged him this time when he appeared in her home. The idea to have her read the same books was somewhat of an experiment, it gave him comfort that she clearly is enjoying them for a reason he is unsure of and the added bonus being it kept her from the negative thoughts when they are together or apart.

"Yeah," she answered in a distracted manner. He watched her for another minute until she finally reached the end of another chapter and set the book down. Another might have found this behavior irritating but he merely studied her as he sought to find a way to keep her with him, to reel her back in. Kagome likely hasn't realized that he is using these books and his habit of marking up the pages with his thoughts to keep her close to him, keep him on her mind. Romance and love may not have been things he was very knowledgeable about in his youth or teens but now as a young adult he has studied it plenty ever since he learned of his sister's feelings for the leaf shinobi and gained his own feelings for Kagome. He may not completely understand where things started to go wrong but one thing he does know is strategy and the knowledge he gained from these books. In two mornings they will be heading out to the southern border, until then the new book will keep her distracted and thinking of him.

It was early in the morning when she woke and realized it is the day they are to leave. Gaara still rested in bed next to her; he had suddenly become insistent in sharing a bed. Just last night she finished the second book and found him already at her place with his bags in her bedroom while he took a quick shower, he likely had been training beforehand. They sat down to a meal as usual and the night continued on from there. Gaara never mentioned a thing more about her lack of affection towards him out in public; actually he claims to have done all necessary shopping for their trip.

His arm moved a little drawing her to rest further against him while he shoved his face into her locks and settled back down. Apparently he still has no plans to be getting up and really she is surprised by his behavior since it is so different compared to the usual and from that trip he had been on. "Shouldn't we be getting up by now," she asked and tried to crane her head to look at him but he had the majority of her hair pinned down under him making it impossible. "Gaara," she called to him when he didn't answer. "Gaara," she grumbled out trying to pull her hair free. "Do you plan on using my hair to keep me hostage all morning, I thought we were leaving for the southern border."

He shifted and freed her hair but turned her over without saying a word. Nearly ready to gripe again she could feel his hand moving in her hair and swear he just sniffed the top of her head. It was due to him that she began using the line of hair products that are currently in her bathroom, he bought them for her and anything else would mysteriously disappear… it is a weird tendency that he has. Honestly she sometimes swears that he sleeps here just so he can smell her hair and test the limits to her bladder which is starting to give her the signal to get her butt moving to the toilet. Taking in a deep breath she let it back out ready to remind him of the fact she has a bladder with limits but instead found her head being guided by his hand. The press of his lips against hers felt tender yet firm his leg pushing hers apart and she sensed him give a slight push causing her back to make contact with the mattress. In the morning's he is always a little turned on but they have never gone all the way or even touched the other in those areas. She can feel he wants to but he always stops, not once has he ever acted like he is ready to take it to that level which surprised her. He isn't shy about other things in bed yet he won't go any further than where they are now.

His sudden and constant presence in the home that he let her pick out was more than offsetting, she felt completely tilted on her axis, off kilter, and blown away at the same time. She may wish to use the bathroom, to stretch and all those things but a brush of his fingers would put her on edge in hope of more. The slightest shift in his position easily causes her to follow suit and shift closer. The confusion between her mind, heart, and body is the result, the partial explanation for her off kilter feelings but the rest was something more.

" _Here she comes," she could hear them whisper as she walked down the halls of the guard headquarters where she also delivers papers for some reason. For as much as she can figure it is Gaara's way of getting her in his office twice where usually he will find a way to get her caught up in his arms whether it is against a wall or his desk or even on his lap. The man always seems thirsty for her. "Last time she nearly died ten times over when she managed to trip into a rack of swords. The whole room went down like dominoes and she stood in the middle of the whole mess, somehow she had sand protecting her."_

" _You have to be kidding me! That was her that caused the mess? It took us hours to get it all back in order," the other voice was between awestruck and angry._

 _She kept her eyes downcast; somehow ever since her incident... incidents… during the visit of the Raikage she has continued to mess up time after time. It is like Gaara doesn't even see these blunders, dismissing them as they come. After the first few close calls he had attempted to kiss her right in front of anyone and everyone but each time she pulled away even using her slight hold on time to help. Rumors still had spread of a possible courtship between them and along with it her blunders… and the not so positive or supportive thoughts in a kindling romance. No he may not hear the whispers but she already knows the opinion of others and can see the forced politeness in some as they confusingly somehow knew she is of some importance to their beloved leader. She has days where many greet her but they all keep a wide girth, in fact she has no friends it is mainly just her work and Gaara that keeps her somewhat socializing with others. This sudden job title gave pull for others to not directly give her a hard time and not when it means they would have some of their leader's time. Heels clicking down the hall she carefully proceeded and wished that it wasn't so easy to overhear their whispers. It hurts to know that it is only their faith and respect in Gaara that keeps her a part of this community so openly and yet not so wanted._

Kagome sat on a platform of sand as they had finally left Suna behind for the next few days. This trip isn't making her feel all that better, she could mainly hope that she doesn't trip or fumble anything. Gaara sat behind her with a hand palm down on the sand, he had braided her hair before they left which was surprising but he was quick to say she would have had a tangled mane. The comforting presence he exudes around her kept it hard for her to find the words to end this but her feelings of continued humiliation makes her steer clear as much as possible.

"We will stop at an inn for tonight," his voice was slightly raised to talk over the wind rushing by their ears, lips brushing over the shell of her ear giving her goosebumps.

Stiffening a little she then felt his hand rub her inner thigh. "Gaara," she squeaked out.

"I want some privacy with you before we focus on work. No one is expecting me, this is a surprise visit," he pulled the lobe of her ear into his mouth working on revving her up for some intimacy. He could spy the village in the distance where he has already booked them a room and had the key delivered to him before they even left Suna. All he has to do now is get her in the room and pull off a couple layers. "It will be nice to focus on us," he added in throwing a hook to see what he might catch.

Eyes looking around wildly she felt her shirt shift and expose her shoulder. Quickly trying to shrug it back on it was pushed to expose her shoulder once again with a warm hand gently kneading the muscles around it. "I thought this trip was purely business," she scrambled to find something to say wanting to redirect his attention when she knows it is hard to keep her wits about her around him. "You know Event Coordinator and raising their morale," she had to suck in a breath as he sucked on the sweet spot on her neck, his sensual behavior making her squirm. "Gaara," she half moaned out as she continued to fail at stopping him from tempting her into such desires.

"Focus on me Kagome," he gave the hot demand. "Your attempts are halfhearted and unwanted, I want to hear you moaning in need of me and nothing else," he rubbed his hands up and down her sides even from under her shirt as he grew eager to see that flesh. He will strip her down to her panties and pull out every trick and move he is willing to make in order to have this turn into a late afternoon frenzy. "I have certain desires Kagome that I have yet to act out or voice," he breathed into her ear as he rubbed her abdomen in a circular motion and slid his hand down to skim over the seam of her bottoms. If he has to spend his time and energy focusing on seducing her to get that guard down then by all means he will, she isn't about to push him away any further without good reason, it will all come to an end one way or another even if he has to switch tactics.

The next few minutes were a blur. She barely noticed when the sand suddenly enclosed them and the feeling of a hard floor beneath her until she felt him pull her up on to her feet and suddenly push her to fall back onto the mattress with her feet barely brushing the floor. His body covered hers briefly purposely rubbing against her until he pulled away with a firm hold on her shirts and quickly pulled them over her head before she could even register her arms lifting up through the power of the sand.

"You still haven't moaned for me," he gazed across her body and lowered down to his knees pulling her pants off swiftly before any further attempts could be made to dissuade him. Lips lowering, he breathed directly on the fabric shielding his eyes from seeing one of her most intimate areas. Eyes heated with sexual want he shifted them to look up her body until he reached her eyes. "Maybe I need to touch you more," he suggested with a laced in tone of excitement beneath his heated words. "What do you think, should I," Gaara tested. She seemed incapable of speech as her face began to slightly resemble a fish. Steady and slow he crawled his way on top of her nudging his knees under her thighs while he kept his face close to hers, bent over and pulling off his tops as she licked her lips, likely not even real aware of her actions. "Have you lost your voice," he questioned well aware that she can't formulate thoughts and words. After a slight nod he watched her eyes stray to his topless form and take notice to the tent in his pants only inches away from brushing up against her sensitive bundle of nerves. "I know just how to cure you of that," he rubbed against her teasingly with a few strokes giving her a two second kiss. "You know this will feel good," he pushed his erection against her again using more force as he rubbed it against that area and wrapped his arms around her legs.

With her in position he continued on hearing their soft moans filter from their mouths. When the friction wasn't enough he reached down to undo the top of his pants then shook and kicked his pants off with only his black underwear and her light pink ones serving as barriers between the increasingly wet and aroused areas. Kagome gave out a gasping moan as she stretched her neck and tossed her hair. His mouth was already yanking and pulling on the material of her bra until a nipple finally showed for him to suckle and tease. "I want more Kagome, you know that," he grunted. "We could be doing much more," he ran his gaze down to the aroused areas of their bodies. According to the books you should hold back from sleeping with the other when it is a new and not fully established relationship. It has been a pain to not be finally experiencing the feel of their joined bodies; the books make it sound a hundred times better than giving himself a quick release.

"Gaara just touch me down there again," she flexed the muscles of her legs to rub her aching core against him.

"Again…" he inquired with a serious gaze trying to think of a single time that he has ever touched her certain that he would have remembered such an experience.

"Yeah…" she lingered off trying to increase the pressure as he came to a stop.

"In what way," he watched her attempt to rub further up against him.

"Your fingers, use your fingers again," she insisted feeling a few seconds go by where he didn't follow suit so opened her eyes seeing the look on his face. It wasn't all that inviting and she wasn't sure what his problem was. "Gaara…" He remained silent and she went over the last few words. "Oh," her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"Oh what," he pressed halfway to wondering if it was him that touched her or if another had done so. Jealousy ripped through him as he recalled her increasingly distant behavior since they reached the village. Eyes hardening, he demanded, "Who touched you?"

"Y-you," she floundered watching his eyes tighten further.

"When would I have done so and not even remembered it," growing angry as he felt offended that she must be trying to cover up this lover of hers.

The accusatory tone shook her, he has never looked at her with such swirling and dark emotions. "You wouldn't… at least not all of it."

"What are you talking about Kagome," his impatience made clear with his next statement. "Don't speak in riddles, I want the truth right now."

"That Lord, when he drugged you… you became aroused."

Those words stopped all anger inside him. Like the turn of a knob his anger melted from his face as he tried to take in those words and focus on her face, read it for a hint of what all happened. "Kagome, did I," he stumbled to finish that sentence. His face was flabbergasted as he searched her face again feeling speechless.

Kagome lifted her hand before she noticed and then hesitated, catching the motion. Again his face changed, he looked so lost. "I, we didn't go far. I had to purify you…" she finally closed the distance and stroked his cheek softly before cupping it.

He had to sit back and reflect, he had known, was even certain something happened and she hid it from him rather than speaking up. "Why hide it from me?"

"Do you think I had really wanted to speak about it," she felt her mood be killed. Gaara seemed to sense it and moved to stand up giving her room to sit up and get comfortable in the tense silence.

"You should have told me," he watched as she adjusted on the bed then he looked away and covered his eyes, rubbing them before pinching the bridge of his nose. In his mind he wondered if this is why she is suddenly becoming distant but he knew it must not be, she had warmed up to him afterwards and they began to fall in love. Opening his eyes once more he looked at her from the corner of them before facing her head on. "Since you are finally speaking about things you kept your mouth shut on I want to know why you keep pushing me away now that you are in the village with me?"

Kagome swallowed, this is not something she really wanted to speak about and as she continued to hesitate it became apparent that no distraction would come, not without her finding one. Fighting back the urge to take a deep breath she realized she had been staring at Gaara quite blankly but when she focused on his serious gaze, the tinge of impatience showing she found she couldn't look anywhere at him. "I do my job and join you for dinner," she put up the act of being oblivious.

With a quick swipe he grabbed her jaw and forced her took at him. "Knock it off Kagome. I have been patient; you will answer what is holding you back from being with me openly. You are my woman, I protect and love you yet you refuse to let others see. I want my answer Kagome," he crawled on to the bed kneeling over her. "I want to move forward with our relationship."

"Why is it all what you want and who says I am your woman," she yanked free from his grip with a fierce look on her face… he had said the trigger words to her temper. "I am a woman of the 21st century!"

"The 21st century is dead and gone…" he intoned with a sense of gravity.

The color from the angry flush drained from her face with the reality check he just gave her. She looked away and heard him sigh. Moving her legs from under him she pulled away and scooted off the bed to walk to the window, looking out at the desert horizon seeing spots of a drying up oasis. A bird flying overhead was reflected in her eyes while movement on the bed signaled Gaara removing himself from it. He was quiet with slow and steady steps to her as he approached, laying his hands to cup her shoulders. No apology would grace his lips for his frustration is bigger than any he guilt he felt. She couldn't really blame him, she had been planning to try and end things but would he let her, a big part of her said no and didn't want to end anyways. The second he got an inkling that she wants to end things because of her blunders it would be a losing match and yet she could find no other reason to give him because that is all there really is. "Gaara aren't you tired of me yet," she questioned hoping to get a response she can work with.

Although his shoulders shifted in tension he immediately answered, "Never."

"How could you not be, I know you are frustrated, why not move on with your life," she tried to steer his thoughts, put ideas into his head.

"I told you once Kagome, knock it off. I will not let you do this," he responded with his dark tenor. "My patience is growing short; I deserve answers for your behavior." Silence greeted him and it didn't make him feel well in the least. Forcing her to turn around he looked into her eyes seeing the irritation and fear… "You're my lover and at this point I wish I could be thinking of making you my wife. What is holding you back? If it is something where I can help you know I will."

Guilt welled in her tugging at the heartstrings. Her lip quivered and he knows she is fighting off answering him. She couldn't get a single intelligible sound to come out of her throat as her lashes grew wet with the moisture in her eyes. Gaara studied her seeing the struggle inside of her. He drew his face closer not happy to see this is bothering her so much that tears would come to her eyes. It has been so long since he has wiped tears from her eyes. With only a brief hesitance did he just barely brush his lips across hers initially and then he covered them completely making her melt into him, a sob still escaping her lips. When her emotions brought on more he pulled away and cupped her head as he looked down at her tearful face. "Kagome I love you, just give us a chance," he pleaded giving her a couple more kisses. Instead of an answer he found her burying her head into his chest initially with a few sobs and then she turned away hugging herself. Arms held out as she pulled herself mostly free from him. Frown on his lips he pulled her right back to him not liking any distance at this point. Regardless of what they do he wants contact. "You were so happy initially when you woke up here and picked out your apartment…" he reflected back to when he took her around showing her the different places.

"I know I know," she sobbed out still not accepting his embrace as she continued to hug herself. Everything had started off great, although nervous she had been so happy and falling in love as he continued to woo her. Finally, with a show of frustration she asked, "Why are you so blind, it is like you don't see a single thing that I do wrong! I don't fit in and I'm not even wanted, people only like when I'm around because I'm the one that manages your schedule! I triggered a whole room of weapons, sent a bucket of plaster flying at your sister, and all of the other things I have done! People see me and they just don't get why you have anything to do with me or even why I have this job. They cringe and tense but smile nicely and wave to cover up their nervousness over my presence because they feel obligated out of respect for you. Every single time I do something wrong it is like you don't even notice it! You shouldn't be with someone who is always messing up and making others question your judgement. The only reason I am even a part of the community at all is just because of you or otherwise they would avoid me instead of leaving a wide girth. You are absolutely blind to my blunders and the way people look at me!"

Surprise splashed across his face as he stared at her angry face, chest heaving and flushed. If not for the fact she is upset and finally giving him answers he would want to be back in bed and see how wild she can be when angered. "Kagome," he thought over his oberservations, "are you sure-,"

"Of course I am!" She cut him off as she could see he didn't really believe her.

"You're no monster," he was uncertain as to why he would even say that. It is obvious she isn't a monster but with how she looks at him when he controls the sand he can guess she never would consider him a monster. They both have unique talents when it comes to their powers and it makes them different but right now she is blaming this on her being so suddenly clumsy. "I overlook these blunders because I can understand that you would be nervous or surprised when meeting different ones. Temari shouldn't have just suddenly entered through your window or spooked you the other times, you were already stressed from seeing the Raikage only a couple days before and I know they can both be intimidating to others. You shouldn't hold those visits over your head," he tried to dispel some of her upset but it didn't appear to be working.

"Then what of the several other dozen incidents, you probably don't even know more than half of them," she looked up at him frustrated, frustrated with him and frustrated with herself for being this way. "Are you just going to overlook all of those and all the ones to come in the future?"

With a strained sigh his shoulders lifted and dropped before he squared them, catching sight of the moon outside before focusing again on his little spitfire of a lover. "I feel you have been stressed, a domino effect. The first incidents with my sister and the Raikage triggered for you to remain stressed which in turn caused your blunders. Rather than moving past them they have sat on your shoulders with each new blunder taking purchase there as well making it harder and harder for you to see past all that. You and I both know you are not normally like this, if you can just ease up and focus on what is right there in front of you I feel you will be fine and everything will go smoother once you learn that."

Gritting her teeth, she narrowed her eyes with an angry scowl, "Easy enough for you! You're not the one hearing their _whispers_ , the fact you haven't noticed a thing tells me you're completely blind to the fact I'm not all that welcomed in _your_ village! How can I call it home when I feel like nothing but a nuisance and an outsider invading their space?!"

Biting back a sigh Gaara swallowed it as he could see this has been bothering her for a long time and it has been a long time since he has been on the other end of the spectrum. In his mind he could still hear and see the faces, people calling him monster and wishing he would die, the always disapproving look his father would give him. The sadness in his eyes is what caught Kagome's attention, stopping her before she could think of another tirade. She wants to be mad at him, wants him to be mad at her and let it all end but this sadness was unexpected and she wasn't sure where it was coming from or leading to. Watching him closely she felt his hand slip into her locks cupping her head by her ear giving it a slight pull so his lips could grace her forehead in an apologetic kiss meant to be comforting. His arms tightened around her and she could feel him rest his head on top of hers, his jaw moving as he gathered his words preparing to say his piece.

"I'm sorry if I have been insensitive, I should have been watching with a clear mind instead of with ideas already in place," he let the words roll out being sincere right down to the very core.

"Watching, wait you have been watching me," she was only slightly surprised but then again she assumed that he would be keeping tabs on her to some extent but it sounded like he had been watching her for other reasons than just her safety.

"Your distant behavior had me forming ideas as to why, I wasn't sure why you wouldn't want others to know we are together so I watched you for clues, mostly to see if another had caught your eye," he admitted feeling a little anxious at what she may think of that. "I couldn't really imagine you would be embarrassed to be out in public with me so I was leaning more towards the other. Every time I had watched you I didn't see with clear eyes, you appeared to be happy and others excited to wave hello. Their distance never occurred to me."

A bit hurt that he thought she might have been going behind his back she pulled slightly away and felt guilty for letting her actions and lack of speaking up about what is bothering her. If she had been straight with him from the start just like he has been with her then she wouldn't have caused him so much stress and worry. "I'm sorry Gaara, I shouldn't have kept this all to myself and cause you to be upset."

"Why wouldn't you just speak with me," he asked not understanding why.

"I don't feel adequate, the more I did wrong the worst I felt and I just didn't want to. It's stupid, I thought by keeping it to myself I was doing you a favor but at the same time I wanted things over because I feel like I am just causing you more headaches and staining your reputation. The last you needed was for others to know you are with me, the klutz that has been a pain in just about everyone's butts in the village." She felt his hands move to rub her back, drawing her close again so she can rest her head on his chest. "I'm already a pain since that guy is still sending people after me and then I go making messes all over."

"Hush," he ordered softly, not wanting to hear her belittle herself. "Your smiles are enough to keep me going, I could care less if you have caused a few messes, they were just accidents and I knew it would take time for you to adjust to living in a ninja village, my village. You should wake in the morning and watch the sunrise with me, start off every day as new and when we get back, let others see that we are together. In fact, I will be joining you for your work and you will join me for mine. I want the whole village to realize you are mine," he pushed it out there, tired of the distance between them when others are around. "Everyone is to know we are together; I want it no other way."

"Gaara wouldn't it be better if I left, found a disguise-,"

" **No** ," he interjected quickly, "don't even finish that thought. You are never leaving, I am your lover and I will keep you safe from harm. I protect the village and you are a citizen of that village as well. Your life is mine," he added with a possessive edge. It has become apparent to Kagome that he is fiercely protective of those he considers to be his friend, ally, or a member of his village. It has been proven in front of her during times of breach and she has overheard stories about him from war and missions.

With a light pout she bit her lip still resting her head on his chest, "How can I ever feel at ease with us when you're so perfect. People love you, they respect your decisions and always praise you for your work, how in the world could I ever come close to that here? Did your dad groom you for the position or something," she finally asked as she figured he must have had some guidance or life lessons that led him on the path to being a great leader.

With a twitch of his lip he fought back a frown, "No," he started out knowing the rest of his sentence will surprise her to the point that she might not believe him, "I was hated as a child, I was nothing but a monster in their eyes and my father sent assassins to kill me for being a failed experiment."

With a fluttering of her eyes she pulled away from him enough that she could see his face, see if he is being serious as her jaw went slack and eyes appeared troubled. "Gaara…" she wanted to ask him if he is serious, wanted to understand how anyone could think of him as a monster. _"I am enough of a weapon that you will never have to be,"_ his words flowed into her mind, they were curious to her back then but she dismissed it as him referring to himself as a ninja but now she wonders if there was something more to them.

"The past is merely the past, things have changed now but you should know that it is possible to become a respected individual in the eyes of the village even if things start out poorly," he continued on and stared out the window instead of at her probing stare. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see her nod her head slowly and drop the topic. Silence fell on the room for a few minutes as they both became lost in thought. Adjusting his posture Gaara finally looked back down at her. "Come, we should get some rest we still have more ground to cover in the morning." Moments later they were crawling into bed and snuggling up, not once did they realize they had skipped dinner completely. Mentally exhausted they both fell to slumber, surrendering their minds to the blissful darkness until daybreak would shine once again in the sky.


	11. Chapter 11

So this isn't the exact chapter I originally had and not quite as long… sigh…. But I am tired and still using a laptop that isn't in the best condition… it's my old one and the screen can easily snap off at any point. I have my other one back but 4 minutes into using Word, the internet or anything really it will restart itself so it still needs repairs. I am going to revisit a few old stories and figure out what I didn't finish. I have the next day and a half off so I might be able to type up another chapter since my company left. One last piece of bad news... the nearly complete story with Kakashi is completely gone... I have no plans of writing it over again, honestly I'm really upset that Windows 10 did so much damage.

Chapter 11

Knocking came to the door with a call of "Room Service." She had lazed around on the bed after having taken a shower and brushed her locks. Gaara had surprised her by putting the silky tendrils into small French braids before using white elastics to keep it in place after reaching the crown of her head. This seems to be his new way of being able to have his hands on her hair. A scarf was given to her for her locks to sit in safe from the wind.

Gaara had gone to the room service, allowing them entry to arrange the meal prepared for them to break their fast. He was still reeling from the night previous, mind spinning as he was thrown back into his hurt filled past remembering what it felt like to be on the other end of the spectrum. When the room was back to just them he joined her back in the bedroom, leaning against the wall for a silent moment that stretched while she took her time to sit up and get her blood circulating again. She has thought on his words quite a bit resulting in her feeling like a whiney child compared to what he must have gone through. Even imagining his day in and day out life for him back then, wondering how long it lasted and how he managed to change their opinions of him was more than enough to start causing a dull headache.

"I'm sorry," she met his eyes, seeing his aqua eyes land on her swirling with confusion as to what the sudden apology is for. "I- I had thought I was thinking of what would be the best for everyone, be the best for you," she chewed over her next choice of words, "but now I feel I was only thinking for myself and my insecurities."

His mouth opened and he uncrossed his arms, pushing away from the wall as concern flashed over his features. "Kagome you're not a selfish person, it is understandable that your view on possible options would be tainted by the hurt you were holding. I just hope this will prove that you should come to me."

Head dropping down to stare at her lap while she fiddled with her fingers, giving a guilt sounding reply, "I- I know."

A small sigh escaped his lips as he read her body language. Taking a few steps more and then crawling on to the bed he lifted her face so their eyes could connect. "I love you Kagome and I'm here for you." Eyes' conveying that he means it but she didn't even need that added reassurance because it has never failed to surprise her that he is so dedicated to her. For the first time she has begun to really notice and appreciate him for it as she has trouble believing she would have found someone like him in the other two time periods she has visited.

His eyes dipped towards her lips she noticed and her own followed, looking at his own soft yet firm lips while wetting hers. They both leaned in and shared a tender kiss, her fingers feeling the soft short hairs on his head. He felt more reassured of her feelings, more reassured that she will see there are other avenues, ones with them still being very much together romantically for he will have it no other way. The aroma of food drifting to their noses brought attention to their growling stomachs, "We should eat and then head out shortly after."

He backed off the bed and extended a hand to her. Giving him a smile that brightened up his morning she readily agreed, "Yeah." On her mind she wondered if this is the man she will marry someday. If it is then she is truly set for life because he is more than she will ever need.

They had readied themselves after eating and then checked out with him sealing their belongings into a scroll. His very nature towards her has been that of a gentleman and very much present as he began to take liberty in making it noticed that he has taken a woman to be his. She felt nervous and a tad uncomfortable knowing others are seeing him be familiar with her as he pulled her close to his side with an arm wrapped around her. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as he brushed his lips across her cheek while he led them through the door to the world outside where people milled about getting started with their day.

Her body twitched at every noise as she noticed others were taking notice of Gaara, possibly questioning if he is the Kazekage of their nation's ninja village but he took little notice of them, only enough to keep aware of any threats. No he was far more tuned into his jumpy lover as he pushed for them to be public with their relationship even if it is in a village a distance away from where they have made their homes, soon to no longer be plural as the two will no longer have separate residences nor will either be staying in their current residences soon. With a gentle pull he steered her to look in his direction, quickly venturing to her lips as he took them over and guided her to ease up a little while he formed their transportation beneath their feet. The slight shift of rising upwards had her eyes flying open while she quickly clutched to him seeing the few villagers whisper about the display, some women even giggling at the new gossip. The small chuckle brought her narrowed eyes to glare at him while he took his eyes off her and sped them away to continue their trip, a smile playing on his face knowing he had been caught.

The sun warmed their skin while the feeling of rushing through the air cooled their skin at the same time. She had felt a short lasting contentment in her, soaking in the feeling of it just being the two of them flying through the skies. He was on her mind like usual and yet the thoughts were a bit different as she tried to get used to the thought of them having a future of being together openly. It is at least worth a shot. They'd had a rocky start with their differing views of freedom and safety. They misread each other so often and yet divulged the other, giving them protection in various ways while being drawn in. It seemed so long ago that she was rebelling against him, walking around in far more indecent attire than that of her school uniform. Oh how she hated it at times and yet it drove him crazy in a few ways.

Gaara would never admit that he liked any picture of her in the magazines and posters. No he hated the fact other men could view her in such a way and yet she could read it on his face that he has thought of purchasing the very same outfits, likely for frolicking around in the privacy behind closed doors. Yes, Gaara would never admit the fact that the outfit he had held disdain for is something he now has held on to, probably not knowing she discovered it at his place. Oh how this man can heat her blood and make her nerves twist.

Kagome relaxed against him, allowing him to guide them both to sit on his sand, warm with his chakra. Head resting against his chest she allowed her eyes to close, still soaking in the comfort she feels being with him and willing her body to fully relax enough for a light doze. He shifted and supported her more as she became lost in it all, mind submerging into a light rest.

Progression was made between them, he had breached a wall and helped her to begin tearing it down as communication began to flow between them once again. Gaara felt content as he steered them towards their destination through the skies. This kind of improvement never would have happened if they had never gone or if others had come with. Oh how he loves this woman, he would go to the ends of their world and beyond, chase her through time if that is what it will take. It is still curious to him but he will not look a gift horse in the mouth that the woman of his dreams came to him from another time. By no doubt they were meant to be, he believes it in his heart and soul.

A journey through a copious and endless landscape of sand dunes was bound to play on them at some point like when her relaxed body began to wear on his mind, drawing him to easy up further. Many say you are bound to have more accidents closer to him because you let down your guard and it can very well be true since he is in the land of his home. Kagome suddenly jerked in her sleep and quickly woke looking startled, more like really shook up.

"Kagome," he left the question in his tone while he became instantly alert.

"Don't you feel it," she craned around looking at the sky and desert around them. "I feel malice in the air," she informed him but could not see anything around.

Gaara had tightened his hold on her, aqua eyes narrowed in concentration trying to see anything out of place. He doesn't doubt her per say but nothing has happened… yet. Then it came and he looked over his opposite shoulder from her, hand stretching out as he brought up a thick wall of sand to block the sudden explosion rocking the air around them as she shrieked and covered her ears. They are under attack and he cursed his luck that this is happening while they are finally alone.

Twisting her body she leaned over his shoulder to find their attackers and caught movement, shouting as she pointed, "Gaara I spot one," she quickly announced then another explosion hit them in a blind spot right under them. She lost her hold and flew over his shoulder with a scream, his eyes widening as he whipped his head around seeing her try to grab hold of the sand so she doesn't plunge to her possible death. Sand wrapped around her wrist as she lost her grip and he willed it to bring her to him but he felt resistance. Mechanical arms came from the desert floor trying to retract and pull her in. Anger surfaced on his face, tiny granules of sand went unseen by the attackers as they swiftly went into the many connected segments jamming them up. Pulling her free the sand swirled around her as she was deposited into his lap while the mechanical arms fell useless to the ground with a cloud of dust.

Clouds were sparse in the sky giving them no cover for a couple miles. He had to think and think fast is just what he did while they took on heavy fire, the platform zooming around dodging most and defending from others. The onslaught picked up and in seconds it was surrounded, five missiles went off and sand scattered, notwithstanding the force.

"Bingo!" A shrewd man said as he got up from the sand with his crew emerging with him, his arms shaking the sand out little by little. The two figures they had seen collapsed into a falling pile of sand, his eyes opened like saucers, "shit," he swore and swiveled his eyes around catching no sight of them.

"Gonjo they disappeared!" A man hauling one of the chakra cannons yelled with anger, portraying accusative behavior at him.

"I know that!" Gonjo dragged a hand over his face trying to think of where they might be.

"Hey boss," a more lanky man looked over at him from behind a scatter bomb slingshot, "isn't the Fifth Kazekage a master of sand?"

The question was enough to jog his memory before he looked down below his very feet, a hand shooting out and pulling him under as he hollered and the others failed to reach him in time. It went quiet as the wind gave a gust, swirling the sand around them as it sunk in how bad of an idea it had been to stage an ambush on the Kazekage of all people, a man who grew up in the Land of Wind with out of the ordinary manipulation abilities over the sand… a man whom became the Kazekage at the tender age of 15. A chill went up their spines although the sun was blaring overhead so intensely that you could see the heat rise up from the ground and mirages in the distance. Sweat trickled upon their brows and down their backs as the air remained silent, only a whisper of wind driving them insane.

Kagome stayed as quiet as can be from where they hid behind a sand dune. Gaara caged her in while holding two fingers over a shut eye using a jutsu to extend his vision out so he can spy on the enemy. Tension was clear among them as he studied their body language to get a feel for what they will try next. Seeing an opportunity he planted his spare hand firmly against the sand sending a tremor under their feet. The diversion worked as they all looked down at the ground waiting for something to come up after them but when a shadow was seen over them they found a cloud of sand with many bullet size pieces broken off cornering them in on all sides. Under Gaara's manipulation they were pelted from the sides and up top, all of them putting up defense after defense but they could hold out as Gaara turned it into sand storm, blocking their vision as he enclosed them in a barrier of sand.

Kagome peaked over the dune after hearing the screams, shouts and all movement come to a stop, finding a large dome of sand keeping it all within. "What are you doing," she continued to peer at it wondering what is going on inside.

"I-," he cut himself off and cancelled the eyeball jutsu as he sharply jerked his head to look to the right of the dome.

"You didn't get me this time you Kazekage piece of shit," the man in charge of this whole ambush shouted before completing a jutsu. "Water Release: Water Bullet Technique!" A torrent of water came shooting out, weakening the dome until it began to crumble and spray over the sand attacks inside bringing them to a stop. The damage was done when everything stilled, all the enemies inside sporting many wounds as most fought to stay on their feet even as they dripped blood. He growled in anger not pleased to see what only a few minutes had done to all of them. If this is what the Kazekage can do with no help then they're in trouble. Eyes shifting around Gonjo spotted the eyeball watching them knowing then that they are at a relative safe distance.

Pulling out a small remote he pressed a blue button and after some disturbance a mechanical scorpion came out. "Fine, you win this round," he announced.

Eyes latched on to the sound of someone jumping on to the sand behind him he swiveled around. "Do you believe I will just allow you to leave because you concede defeat temporarily," Gaara questioned the man. "You set up an ambush for me and my woman yet you seem to think it will be so easy to just walk away," he mused further.

Glaring at the calm sand leader he had to admit this is a man that is not to be trifled with so lightly. It isn't like they have to assassinate him it just would have been a bonus to have his bounty. "I see," he readied himself, "Water Release: Wild Water Wave!"

The attack hit and he watched the Kazekage crumble down into plops of wet sand signaling it was never the real one in the first place. His team had already boarded the scorpion by the time he jumped into it, controlling it to go underground. They burrowed into the sand feeling its crushing force.

"Ah, he's got a hold on us," one of them yelled as lights began flashing and alarms sounded off while the whole thing shook.

"Warning Warning. Scorpio has taken on massive damage. Warning Warning. Scorpio has taken on massive damage." The system rang out while sand began to seep in.

"Blast him," Gonjo ground his teeth while he began trying to blast the sand away from the. "Fine, let's see how you like oil," he glared and hit the oil release button letting the sand soak it up. "Ha," he finally had the machine moving forward and soon they were miles away as he went into full speed to get away from his sand.

"They got away," he informed her unpleased with his lack of annihilating them.

She gave a small sigh feeling a little down that she is still being targeted. "Gaara this might be a bad idea," she began thinking about the whole trip unsure how long they will be gone.

"No, we will be fine I will just be more cautious," he wiped any doubt from his mind, not willing to give up on having this time with her and raising the morale of his ninja out this way. Already though he could see the doubt swirling in her eyes knowing she feels that she will forever be hunted down by others. Casting angry eyes to the ground he tightened his resolve to prove they can and will be together without problem, he will just have to find some way to put an end to all these attempts… or keep her from finding out about them.


	12. Chapter 12

I used to think I was doing favors by waiting to put up stories until I'm quite far into it but now I am not so sure… If I had put up Hero, the Kakashi x Kagome story you guys could have enjoyed it but no I nitpicked and waited coming within a couple chapters before I could have sat back knowing it is complete and now the whole story is lost. It was also a whole lot different compared to anything out there and had a steamy build up along with a lot of action and drama surrounding things…. If it was a one-shot then sure but no it was definitely beyond 60,000 words which takes a long time to write. I wish I had noticed the story didn't save on my onedrive… sure the document was there but nothing was in it beyond my inspiration songs and the main characters. Heck I even gave it a love triangle. Hayate x Kagome x Kakashi…. So yeah I guess I will either eventually type it again or come up with a new one. So yeah…. Now I am scared to look at other documents, afraid they might be missing huge parts or everything... Wish me luck and yeah I will have to upgrade Google Docs because right now it is full. I can't believe though with all the times I saved all these files they were not fully saving, I mean every few words my Word doc will say automatically saving so I thought I was good and even better after I got onedrive. I was a fool. Well on to the story after that rant.

 **Chapter 12**

The flight didn't last much longer after they got going again. She now stood in front of him feeling his arms holding her snug. Thoughts whirled around her mind as she questioned who those men are, if they are after her for their own purposes or if they work for the man who has been after her for months. It was almost dizzying having so many thoughts and no sure direction to steer them. If Gaara had any thoughts or opinions on the matter he didn't share them but it isn't like she is sharing hers.

Cuddling up to his chest, resting her face at the hollow of his neck she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, taking in his scent and relaxing as it eased her mind.

He could feel it, how his mere presence is comforting her as she has yet to withdraw from him. The events of the day had started to make his mind spin as he attempted to figure out how he can prevent her from being tracked down for the rest of her life. Memories and ideas flew to his mind, dissecting them all for their relevance and usefulness in this situation. One thing did ring out louder than the rest; he needs to somehow draw them to all come out at the same time. If he could find a way to draw them to one place where they feel they could grab her from him then he might have a chance of ending it for good. Brushing his lips over the crown of her head he tightened his hold, the strength inside him determined to protect her from the world with his love as the fuel.

All of these attacks will come to an end, he will see to it for he cannot ignore how much they haunt her future in her mind. If he is to be her husband someday, to lay that claim then he will prove with this that he can and will care for her in all aspects of the word.

"Kagome we are drawing near," he gained her attention, bringing her back to focus on the upcoming task as the guards were alerted to his presence by one stationed on watch. They all came out to greet them, running and lining up before coming to respectful kneels, not forgetting their discipline. "This is the South Central guard station," he called it by name, letting her get a look at the simple setup. "They rest here in between shifts; two units are currently out on patrol and will be returning by the time we leave. Today we will focus on them and then the others as they come. I have a total of four units here. Over the course of four days they will each come and go before starting over again."

"I'm still not sure what I am to do, it isn't like I have any festivities planned or anything with me," she frowned in concern, not feeling prepared in the least for all this.

"We will come up with something together, maybe they will suggest something." The small thought from him wasn't reassuring enough for her as she fretted over failing to do anything that might uplift the spirits of the shinobi. Likely they won't be walking around depressed but for being stationed out here for so long on the off chance that something does happen she could see it might get boring and very repetitive. Somehow she has to come up with something.

Mind buzzing with a small surge of anxiety she took a collective breath as they touched down and proceeded to walk forward to the welcoming faces of the shinobi before them. A man quickly came forward, likely some unit leader that came up a few paces before kneeling down with one fist on the ground. "Lord Gaara, it is most gratifying to have you visiting us out here, is there anything we can do for such honor?"

His calm aqua eyes swept over their faces and forms taking in a few details before looking down at the man before him. "Just prepare a room for us Kinchi. Before you are all released I wish to introduce someone of importance. This is Kagome, my Event Coordinator; she handles all of my affairs for interactions with others outside of the office. We are here to see how this guard station is doing."

"Understood sir," he promptly replied.

"You are dismissed for now," he watched with her as they all relaxed and straightened back up. Kagome he could see is studying him and flicking her eyes all around at the same time. They followed them all inside, Gaara going through an inspection of the main rooms and quarters before frowning at the visible signs of an aging building, one in need of repair. Now that money isn't nearly so hard on the village he would like to find ways to make such buildings more livable in the long run. The different ones had knickknacks from home along with pictures of loved ones bringing him wonder if they ever regret being on such a long term assignment. Certainly it is an honor to hold such positions and he holds the honor of Kazekage but they are all people and clearly have other needs beyond the necessities to physically be alive.

"So how long again are they here for," she inquired while staring at the photos that have collected a little dust.

"Years usually, till death or retirement typically," he answered for her as he began to explore more of the place.

A frown tugged on her lips not finding the place all that inviting to be living in. In the distance you have the open water crashing up against the shore below but the rest was just plain desert. Sand and more sand for all the miles you can see. Are these men even mentally healthy and stimulated for having so very few people to interact with and such repetitiveness? It is a question she will have to find the answer to herself.

Time ticked by and they could occasionally hear them rush around trying to prepare things for unannounced visit by their leader. Gaara did it all on purpose; he wants to see how things are without them prepared for anyone coming. This gives him a better view on things where he can read more about the current status of this post and the ones manning it. When he heard more beds being moved and could make out a few other things he went straight to where they are seeing them try to take apart the bunk beds and turn the room into a single bedroom, not one holding the sleeping quarters of four. "All of the rooms are shared," he questioned them, brining everything to complete halt as they snapped to attention.

"Yes sir," they all answered after looking at one another.

He nodded, his silence keeping them unaware of what he will say or do next. "I will prepare our own arrangements then, leave everything as it typically is."

Kagome gave him a strange look wishing she could get inside his head and figure out what is on his mind, what exactly he is planning to do or likely already has prepared. She knows Gaara well enough to not believe he was unaware of their sleeping arrangements here and know that they would have difficulty brining on two more drop in visitors. Following him away she could hear them all sigh in relief while another murmured their worries on whether or not they upset their Lord. Biting her bottom lip she kept herself from going back there and trying to alleviate any worries or fears, Gaara is strategically minded so everything he does has a purpose behind it; she is well aware of that fact and knows he cherishes the lives of his people.

His evaluation of the place stretched to the outside perimeter and landed them down at the beach where he stared out across the water as if lost in some memory. Mind recalling a time where he was fighting invaders coming from the ship threatening the coastal line of their nation. It was the first time he had used lightning in his attacks and also had to defend them with a larger scale effort. Eyes sliding over to the petite body of his lover he watched as the breeze lifted her locks to flutter behind her while she became lost in her own thoughts. She has not seen water like this in a long time, her fears getting a hold of her over these passing months. Lifting a hand he compelled the sand to create a curved staircase for her use to go back and forth between the guard station and the water, her eyes catching sight of it after hearing the tiny granules moving around.

Rather than explain any of his actions thus far he began to walk away giving her the urge to follow with a soft press of his sand as he tried out his creation and went off away from the guard station, eyes searching the ground seemingly before he pulled out a scroll and with a few quick hand signs he summoned everything he summoned a tent before unrolling it further to continue summoning all of their belongings. The men watched as he did all of this, minds quickly realizing that he had known there is no space for two more to suddenly join with a private bedroom.

Stucco colored fabric and dull grey poles were quickly arranged into position before a large sleeping roll was spread out with blankets and pillows adorning it. Gaara quickly made it cozy yet modest to suit his tastes, anything extra will come out at a different point when he creates the perfect timing for it. Kagome still held this uncertain look on her face, eyes portraying her feelings of instability since the last attempt made for her. He wants to wipe that look off her face; it only increased his need for everything to fall into place.

Night began to fall and a bonfire was made where they roasted their meat and vegetables on sticks over the hot flames. Everyone was a bit nerved up and Kagome caught the probing look from Gaara as he was clearly waiting for her to do something. Seeing everyone so subdued and silent she tried to think of what she could do to get some chatter going. Internally she was blanching, her insecurities blocking her usually stimulating energy and outgoing nature.

"So what activities do any of you enjoy doing on a day to day basis while not out on patrol," she asked, figuring maybe she would get something for an answer to go off of.

They all looked around at each other and then shrugged, one deciding to say, "Sometimes cards but mostly just sitting around."

"Oh, what kind of card games," she latched on to the only productive word in that answer.

"Uh 52 Pick-Up," he answered, it was less than desirable and led her to believe they are just for some reason withholding the information.

"What about art, are any of you artists or pursue other subjects of interest," she inquired getting the feeling they are annoyed with her prodding.

A few of them gave her some critical looks that she attempted to ignore but still her body language betrayed her as she visibly withdrew slightly, fingers gripping the fabric of her pants. "You must have some interests you pursue out here," she hoped that maybe one of them will give her something better to go off of.

"We are here on official guard duties and what would we even have to do out here far away from civilization," another challenged her, acting the part of offended as if they would shirk their duties for anything.

Gaara kept any thoughts or emotions clear from his face while Kagome deflated and went quiet by his side, not willing to push further as they all began to give her the same look. Slowly picking at her food she excused herself after a long stretch of silence and went inside to use the restroom, washing up quickly and staring at her reflection with a sag in her shoulders. Giving a soft sigh she leaned over the sink on to the palms of her hands staring at the sink drain for no particular reason. She has the feeling they already know about her even all the way out here. Does her reputation for being a klutz, a troublemaker for the Kazekage shadow her even at the edge of nowhere in this nation? Apparently, since in the short time she has been around them she has yet to do anything that could result in such looks and off-putting interactions.

Knowing it would be best if she gets back out there Kagome slowly exited the restroom and flicked off the lights, the silence of the place resulting her feeling a small sense of security of being alone while the building dread of joining everyone back outside slowly built up. Taking a cursory glance around the mostly shadowed halls of the place she headed towards the lit up end where a hall would then lead her out of this building.

One foot in front of the other she kept to her inner world barely paying a lick of attention as she turned down the next hall. Suddenly she noticed the feet in front of her to one of the men leaning back casually against a wall. He had this arrogant face, strong arms crossed in front of him. Everything went still as part of her could feel his unenthused thoughts about her and she just couldn't seem to even get a legitimate thought to circulate through her mind or the sense to just move and do something, anything as a chill crept up her spine.

"Just because we are out here doesn't mean we don't hear word of what happens back in the village," he verbally treaded on the topic hot on her mind, at the top of her worries list. "From model material to a runaway, you now hide behind our great Kazekage who created a fake job for you and ignored the rest. Makes me wonder what he gets out of it from you if anything at all. Guessing you must be a charity case for him as you somehow managed to play on some soft spot."

Words still caught in her throat she could hear what she wants to say loud and clear in her mind but not a single syllable could get past her lips.

"If you have no true talent or benefiting qualities for the village you should just skedaddle back to the limelight letting your looks be your only focus once again," he snidely commented keeping her pinned down under his gaze as he pushed off the wall to tower over her. "We can give you more than a good boost in the right direction," he cryptically said, not coming off as a clear warning or bait to take the offer.

Unable to keep focused on the intensity of the gaze she ripped her eyes away from his feeling a slight quiver in her form under the pressure of the atmosphere he created. This is suddenly feeling less like a new assignment and more like a survival challenge as she fought off suddenly fleeing away from it all. Guilt tugged at her as her flight instincts tugged harshly at her mind to leave it all behind.

"Tch," he gave a victory grin, "just like I thought."

Screwing her eyes shut as she trembled to remain put she felt him move around her and head in to use the bathroom leaving her out in the hall alone. Eyes popping open at the shut of the door she gave a quick look around and hurried outside through the door down the hall. Outside Gaara took notice to her coming out of the building while he was at ease having a conversation with his men, no tension in the air between all of them. Approaching the fire she thought about maybe joining back in but when it went quiet and she felt their eyes on her and see Gaara questioning the sudden silence, she instead walked right on past, going off into the darkness for some solitude as the talking picked right back on up.

Tears tracked down her eyes as she sat on a boulder looking out at the water. A larger boulder was to her left and blocking their view of her and her view of them but she could hear laughter around the fire as they began to animatedly talk with the most respected person of their village and nation, the Kazekage, her secret lover. At one time she had begun to devise a plan to escape the village, she doubted the guards would stop her but the Anbu likely would have since they are very strict on any orders given by their Lord. The weight on her shoulders and building lump in her chest all came back as doubt ran through her with renewed vigor, any recent words she has had with Gaara were completely out of her mind.

Something nagged at him to go check on Kagome, he wondered what had her so suddenly tense and not in the mood to be social as he watched her isolate herself rather than join him again. Chatter picked back up and he found questions aimed his way while her footsteps slowly dissolved into the quiet of the night as she went a good distance away. Finding the topic turning to news about the village and changes in the shinobi world he spoke of his successes in recent months of having more treaties with other villages to the east and different changes in leadership. He gained input on some of their interests before feeling the weight of the day catching up to him. Everyone disbanded, heading off to presumably their own sleeping quarters while he made his way towards the tent.

Still feeling like he should question her he pulled the flap back and found her already asleep at the very edge of the bedding. Not holding back on the frown he let it go for now and readied himself for sleep unaware of the planning going on inside of the guard post.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

With the new day Kagome opened her eyes feeling sluggish and worn down as she faced the front of the tent hearing the water crashing against the shore. From the soft breaths behind her she could hear Gaara still sleeping without issue while her mind fell to turmoil. To be rejected even way out here was less than enthusing but the people at this post still mean a lot to him so she felt obligated to still do what he expects of her. From so many years of being able to easily make friends she still couldn't adjust to having such a hard time making even one. The only one rooting for her is Gaara and she is really beginning to question why and if his feelings really run as deep for her as he believes them to.

Either way for everything she has done wrong it would do him no favors to shirk her own duties. Dreading the day but still wanting to earn her keep she made her way out of the tent, getting ready for another day in the desert climate and running ideas through her mind. By the time anyone else was up or even aware of her being awake she had cooked a hearty breakfast, creating her own breakfast burrito and walking outside to sit under the window to listen in for a short time. The aroma had gotten them out of their beds and curious enough to come out to the kitchen where she soon heard them enthusiastically greet their Lord. She had successfully created a time for them to all enjoy each other's company and chat with the Kazekage. Duplicating this success a few times shouldn't be too hard.

The laughter and cheer inside tugged at her insides so having heard enough she left, taking the sand staircase down to the shore where she sat eating her food in the peace of an early morning.

Gaara on the other hand was surprised Kagome managed to walk off without his notice and cook them all the morning meal. Everyone had a place to sit minus one; the one responsible for all this hard work was absent somehow. No one was concerned or even brought up who made the meal yet he knows her cooking anywhere. Puzzled he wasn't sure why she once again chose to not participate. Withholding a sigh he felt determined to figure out where she disappeared to, he can't grow a stronger bond with her if he can't even spend time with her.

"Lord Gaara, tell us of the time you saved Matsuri after she was abducted," one of the guys requested getting a round of nodding heads. Taking another bite of his food and then a sip of tea he started in with that day more than a few years ago when people still walked on eggshells around him.

Down by the shore she sat staring out at the horizon feeling loneliness eating away at her. It was only the other day when she could remember the hope she felt at them having a future together but it would seem she has made such little impression on his shinobi that they wish her to abandon her station. For them it must be the perfect timing or place since they are far from the village.

" _Just because we are out here doesn't mean we don't hear word of what happens back in the village."_

" _From runway model material to a runaway, you now hide behind our great Kazekage who created a fake job for you and ignored the rest. Makes me wonder what he gets out of it from you if anything at all. Guessing you must be a charity case for him as you somehow managed to play on some soft spot."_

" _If you have no true talent or benefiting qualities for the village you should just skedaddle back to the limelight letting your looks be your only focus once again."_

" _We can give you more than a good boost in the right direction."_

The words of the previous night haunted her mind leaving her aching that she doesn't feel strongly enough in anything to even prove to him that she is more than a pretty face causing trouble wherever she goes. A sigh escaped her lips, legs pulled up to her chest where she hugged them like a security blanket. She isn't sure if she even has it in her anymore to stick it out for the long haul. As far she sees it any wedding between her and Gaara would result in many standing in objection to it. This is not a world she belongs in nor does she fit in. The weight of knowing possibly thousands of sand shinobi refuse to ever accept her sat heavily on her mind coupled with villagers whispering wherever she goes. Gaara doesn't need her tarnishing his image and eventually he will see that so many other women could do more for him than she ever could.

Heart breaking a little at the thought she thought it wise that he get more exposure to the kunoichi around him, believing he could develop the same feelings with enough time among others. Gaara is always stuffed in an office going over papers and in meetings while in the village so it is no surprise that his first connection is with her when they were far away in a constantly changing setting. Before she could begin to cement anything down she found the sand whirling around next to her, showing Gaara had discovered where she has been.

"Why weren't you at breakfast," he questioned her with a frown riding on his lips.

Kagome already knew he wouldn't be happy with her decision to keep her distance but she will just give him an excuse to divert his attention away from the real issue at hand. "Have I ever really stuck around or participated in anything I created? Anyways I can think better out here and come up with more plans."

"You should be by my side at all times Kagome now come we should get back up there, I have a notebook for you," he gave her an insistent look, waiting for her to come with him. Their interaction was carefully watched by the others, she could feel their eyes on her so easily it made her jumpy feeling. Standing quickly she brushed the sand off and followed after yet keeping her distance since they have yet to figure out his true interest in her.

Gaara on the other hand did not feel pleased with this sudden distance between them. Even now she is quiet, keeping her thoughts and feelings private from him and keeping a good five feet between them. This feels like the village all over again. 'What is making us backtrack,' he wondered and searched for clues to her behavior.

The day progressed with the shinobi guards doing their laundry and such. Gaara supervised all these activities with Kagome by his side before pulling her with him to go back to the tent. Since everyone is busy doing their chores as the heat of the blazing hot day began to creep up on them he decided it would be best to take some shelter with the cool breeze wafting in to the tent. He shed the layers up top feeling relief and took off his gourd catching sight of Kagome remaining rooted to the spot. "Get comfortable, we are not even in the heat of the day yet."

She did take off her top shirt and put her hair swirled up into a bun but other than that she sat down and began jotting things down in the notebook determined to ignore the appealing sight of Gaara as he spread out among the pillows and bedding. In her mind she visualized events and went over what she knew of the shinobi at least by gender and name. Tomorrow a group will be back from patrol and another will leave shortly after. She will have to come up with some kind of activity for each group to enjoy with the Kazekage, a good contest might liven things up a bit.

Parts of his body stirred as he relaxed into the privacy of their tent, seeing the soft skin of her slender neck and few curls of raven hair gracing it. It was only the other day he had her giving into him, agreeing that she should come to him when upset but it feels like they are right back at square one of this part of their lives. Fluidly he sat up, muscles flexing as he used them. Reaching out he grabbed hold of her by the belt of her pants causing her to flail her arms at the sudden backwards motion as the pencil and notebook went flying. She landed flat on her back right next to him while he rested his head on a propped up hand, fingers skimming the skin of her abdomen as his eyes gained a hungry look.

"There is too much distance between us again," he drawled out waiting for her to confess.

"I was working Gaara, you know that thing you dragged me out here to do," she returned with attitude.

Gaara placed a finger over her lips and watched her silence herself as he caressed her lips with it. "That wasn't the only reason why. I want time with you but you keep leaving my side. Maybe right now you should just focus on us," he tugged on her bottom lip. It was only months ago that he had managed to seduce her in the woods and nearly lost himself. Thoughts of recreating that amount of sexual tension rose to the surface of his mind while he trailed that finger down over her shirt and to her bottoms. "At times I feel like forgetting all advice and joining our bodies. You are the only one who could and still can cause such a battle inside me. I wonder when it will be that you will finally be my wife," his eyes sent tremors of desire through her as slipped them down her body following the same trail his finger took.

"We should just focus on the guards," she attempted to divert his attention.

"I'm not interested in that topic right now," he shut that thought down quickly while he moved his hand up her shirt to swirl the tip of his finger around a nipple, teasing it and giving a few small tugs, pulling a gasp from her throat. "Right now we will focus on us," he moved on top of her, lifting her shirt as he kissed her breasts. Part of him has thoughts of wanting a child with her, thinking about binding her to him in such a fashion so these thoughts of leaving would leave her head. "Someday we won't have as much time for such desires when we're growing a family."

"A family," she thought her eyes might bug out as the topic rolled around in her head while he massaged her breasts. "Gaara we're nowhere ready to be thinking about a family."

"Then just give in and be my wife. You won't have to worry about work much and I will buy a bigger place for us," he plowed ahead knowing she is still holding reservations against such a commitment. "Our love need not be so complicated."

"Gaara I clearly still have a target on my head or something," she huffed, "last thing I want is to drag a child into this," she pushed on his chest and sat up with a glare trying to shake off her body's reaction to him.

That spark, that fire in her eyes always gives him a small thrill, he isn't taking this as a rejection but more like a challenge and that is what she keeps presenting him with, a challenge. "I will take care of them, you will just enjoy the pleasure I'm going to give you," he pushed her back down with a hand fisting in her hair as he squashed her ability to speak with his hungry kiss. The bulge in his pants pressed against her and he ached to do something else about it. Shoving his tongue inside her mouth he tangled it up with hers. Their bodies were becoming lit like fire, flames dancing under their skin with every rub of friction. Surroundings forgotten he shed their clothes down to one final garment on him as he enjoyed having her completely naked beneath him for the first time. Their skin becoming slick with sweat, beads of it dripping down the hard planes of his back and the soft planes of her breasts.

Legs wrapped around his waist she wholly accepted the affections even as he let his hand trail down further than he has ever let it go before. "It was only a couple nights ago when you begged me to touch you down there and now I will give you that pleasure," he caressed her lips down there feeling the sharp difference between the hair down there and what is on her head. "Do you crave my touch," he pressed a finger to dip in as he found that spot, circling it around as his hot breath fanned on her face.

"You know I do Gaara," she raised her pelvis up to press against his fingers giving her such attention, all thoughts of diverting his attention gone.

"Then moan for me, give yourself over to me if only a little further," his tender eyes holding his passion. He would love nothing more than to hear of her love for him but with so much going on it seems it will take forever to hear it ever come off those soft pretty lips. Pushing a finger all the way in Gaara soaked in the feeling of her tight walls keeping such a firm pressure around it.

A moan came out unhindered, body arching as she let him do anything he pleases so long as he keeps this up. "Oh Gaara please more," she pleaded to him as he plunged it in repeated, dragging his finger out slowly, and the she felt the added stiffness of a second finger in reward of her pleading. Panting with her eyes closed Kagome focused on what he is doing to her down there now that she can enjoy it since he is in his right mind this time. "That feels so good," she moaned again. A wet familiar part of him pressed down there. Periwinkle eyes were revealed quickly as she watched his tongue lapping at her, those eyes holding her still as she went froze. He hit the right spot and she fell back to the bedding with a moan.

"I like the taste of you," he paused in his actions then sucked on the skin to her inner thigh and went back to thrusting the two fingers in and out of her. 'Once I know for sure she has given in to me I will give us both pleasure, she won't even be able to leave the bed after I have enacted my desires,' he carefully veiled his thoughts.

The heat of the day had already set in before he was sated, guzzling down water and handing her another canteen to keep them both hydrated. His girlfriend still lie naked, exhausted of his attention on her body but he would love to relieve the pressure down south inside of her. It is no secret that he has high stamina, being a shinobi alone should speak of that but it never fails to amuse him to how worn down she always is afterwards. Call it arrogance or feeding his ego but he takes pride in knowing he is more than she can handle. Wetting a few cloths to lay on the back of their necks he joined her back down on the bedding, both getting situated before she fell into a light slumber.

"You don't believe those old rumors are true do you," the question was brought up as they eyed the tent that their Kazekage disappeared into with his _Event Coordinator_.

"Really Kei, no I don't believe they are true but if they are it is no business of ours," the other replied and brought his binoculars up and scanned around the area for any threats.

"Tch is that what you two are bickering about," another joined eyeing the tent as well. "Our Lord is better off not focusing his energy on an outsider either way, she is just a charity case to him and he probably gets a little something extra on top of it all. All I know is that ever since she came in the picture our Lord has had to defend her from many attacks. For whatever reason she has people after her and when she isn't trying to avoid being abducted then she is accidentally breaking things or sending the whole weapons room crashing down. Lord Gaara may have his reservations to letting her go or whatever but I'd rather do him the favor and take care of her myself."

"Take care of her, what do you mean Osamu," Kei questioned him feeling a bit worried.

"I mean get her to leave on her own; out here is the perfect place away from all the Anbu units. I don't know what is so special about her anyway; last I checked she was gracing magazines in lingerie and formal wear lines. If an accident befalls her then probably better yet but she just seems like more trouble than she is worth. Just by being around she puts people at risk," he passed his judgment with a smug look when he noticed she just exited the tent.

"Well we really shouldn't be too quick to judge and determine what would be best." Kei looked over at her skeptically. Something does seem rather different about her but it wasn't an entirely dangerous feeling.

"Oh so you want to give her the benefit of the doubt when you know that can mean death in battle," Osamu pressured with the known fact.

With a roll of his eyes he squared his shoulders and looked Osamu dead in the eyes. "Lord Fifth hasn't let us down yet and so what if she has enemies or a few accidents doesn't mean she is bad or should be coursed into leaving. As it stands she is employed by the village and our Lord is keeping her safe from her pursuers. The modeling world wouldn't be so desperate to get her back when they have plenty of pretty faces to choose from. Something else is going on and we have not been privy to what exactly that is."

"Tch, that or she has found a way to puppet our Kazekage," he watched as she enjoyed the breeze pushing back the stray locks fallen from her bun. The innocence around her put him on edge, how could anyone in this world be such a way, it just isn't natural. Then again if it is true… he'd be happy exploring that fact.

Gaara exited the tent and joined Kagome in staring out in the ocean. "Have you come up with anything else for the day?"

Bringing up her notebook she let him view her idea of a series of contests. She figured while Gaara is busy judging them and the others participating she would be inside making dinner for them. "I should get busy setting it up."

"I will help," he decided, choosing to stick by her side.

"You should probably spend more time with them, tomorrow is when half of them depart is it not," she brought up.

"I am aware of that but I wish to spend time with you. Setting up for an afternoon of entertainment shouldn't take as long with my help," Gaara countered as he suspected she is back to keeping her distance in the public eye. "What is first," he asked, looking over the list and ready to keep things moving rather than butting heads.

Kagome pointed to one of the games and drew a rough sketch with estimate calculations. "Since this needs to be built then I would say this but I'm not really sure if it can be done since I haven't seen anything to use," she looked around for any wood, stone, just anything she could use. Gaara on the other hand studied the new pencil markings and formed it out of sand instead. "Or I guess we could use sand."


End file.
